What about Love?
by orlha
Summary: Skye-centric shorts in Soulmate AU. Not only for Avengers but across Marvel universe. [see Ao3 for the other chps]
1. Content Page

Requests is closed. This is the current request list

\- Raina  
\- Fitz / X-23  
\- Simmons  
\- Skye/Steve Rogers/Jemma Simmons  
\- Maria/skye  
\- Skye/Jemma/Fitz  
\- Bobbi/Bucky

* * *

 **Multi-Chapters planned** (following their own headcanon)

Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romonova/Skye

Matt Murdock/Skye + Mystery third trio - Still following Matt's headcanon

 **Steve Rogers/Skye - Has been moved to "It is you(I have loved)"**

* * *

 **Content:**

2\. **Tony Stark** \- Sound of Silence **(First meeting)**

3\. **Bucky Barnes** \- Listen to your heart **(Established)**

4\. **Steve Rogers** \- Shut up and dance **(First meeting)**

5\. **Scott Summers** \- I'm not the only one **(First meeting)**

6\. **Clint Barton** \- Come undone **(Established)**

7\. **Matt Murdock** \- Here without you **(First meeting)**

8\. **Scott Lang** \- Feeling good **(Established)**

9\. **Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers** \- This is how we do **(Established)**

10\. **Darcy Lewis** \- It's a kind of magic **(First meeting)**

11\. **Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romonova** \- I Want You To Know **(First meeting)**

12\. **Steve Rogers** \- All I want **(Established)**

13\. **Peter Quill** \- Hooked On A Feeling **(First meeting)**

14\. **Wanda x Ward** \- Safe and Sound ( **First meeting/Established)**

15\. **Bruce Banner** \- Wonder What You're Doing For the Rest of Your Life **(First meeting)**

16\. **Darcy Lewis x Tony Stark** \- The Reason **(First meeting)**

17\. **Natasha** \- How to save a life **(First meeting)**

18\. **Bucky** \- You belong to me **(Established)**

19\. **Pepper Potts -** Something's Got a Hold On Me ****(First meeting)****

20\. **Brock Rumlow -** My Immortal **(Established)**

21. **Pietro Maximoff** \- Only love can hurt like this **(Established)**

22 **. Sam Wilson** \- Hello there **(First meeting)**

23: **Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers** \- Have you ever seen the rain? ****(First meeting)****

24\. **Brock Rumlow** \- Unchained Melody ( **Established/First Meeting)**

25. **Steve x Nico Minoru** \- I see the light **(Not part of the X Skye series - Spin off from Brock x Skye)**

26. **Wanda Maximoff -** The World Is Not Enough ******(First meeting)******

27. ** ** **Deadpool -****** Smooth Criminal ** ** **(First meeting)******

28. **Lance Hunter** \- Timber ** ** ********(First meeting)************

29\. **Natasha Romanova** \- Seven Devils **(Established)**

30. **Clint Barton** \- Wings **(First meeting)**

31\. ****Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers**** \- Sweet Caroline ** ****(Established)******

32\. **Bucky Barnes** \- Right here waiting for you ** ****(Established)******

33. ** ** **Helen Cho****** \- Hey Soul Sister ** ** **(First meeting)******

34. ** ** **Remy LeBeau****** \- You make me ** ** **(First Meeting)******

35. ** ** **Sif****** \- Holding out for a hero ** ** **(First Meeting)******

36. ** ** **Thor****** \- Same old Love: _Featuring Steve Rogers_ **(Established)**

37. **Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers** \- Take me to Church **(Established)**

38. **Mack/Bobbi** \- Girls just wanna have fun **(First meeting)**

39\. **Rocket/Groot** \- Ain't no Mountain High enough **(First meeting)**

40. **Leo Fitz** \- First **(Established)**

41\. ****Steve Rogers**** \- Come and Get it Bae ** **(First meeting)****

42. ** **Peter Parker**** \- Love on Top ** **(First meeting)****

43. ** **Logan**** \- Good luck and Good bye ** **(Established)****

44\. **Steve Rogers** \- Baby I need your loving **********(Established)**********

45. ** ** ** ** **Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanoff********** \- Desert Rose **********(First meeting)**********

46\. **Leo Fitz** \- Can't help falling in love with you **(First meeting)**

47\. **Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers** \- All I want for Christmas is you **(Established)**


	2. Tony Stark - Sound of Silence

**A/N:** I blame Ozhawk (soulmate shorts AKA the Crackship Armada), sergeant_angel(from Ao3- Ring them bells) and CeliaEquus (from Ao3 - Fate has a twisted sense of humour) for the inspiration and the need to write this shorts.

Short chapters and written quickly because I (I quote Sergeant_angel) will "not allow myself more than a day to write them because I will sit on WIP forever if I let myself", a sentiment I truly concur.

Please read their stories if you enjoy the soulmate AU!

* * *

Tony spent the rest of his life (after his mark appeared) in chagrin.

He was Tony fucking Stark! He's never been questioned for his competence (apart from the inadequacy of staying sober). So when he read his soulmark, "Move over, let me show you how the pro does it." He throws a fit, demolishes a room or two before Rhodey tells him to get his panties out of his ass (ok so he did that with a blow to the head and dumping his whiskey in the sink).

Tony then decided that his soulmate might be just barking up the wrong tree and was determined to prove her why he was so much better than her in every way in true Stark fashion. Overwhelming odds and lots of liquor.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Get in, get to the control room, retrieve data and get out. What could go wrong?

Tony was so never going to say those four words again because clearly saying it jinxed it. It wasn't his fault that the mission became such a massive shitstorm as well. (So he might have been somewhat drunk, but he was in the middle of a pity party when the spy twins came. Not his fault.)

Apparently the facility had some hard ass encryption that couldn't be done remotely or through a Trojan. He tried to get Jarvis to do it. Or he thinks he might have because he only remembers vaguely getting dragged out into the quintet jet by Legolas and quite possibly Spy-barbie.

Tony wasn't even sure how they had managed to get him into the control room without him even in the suit but if anyone could have done, it'd have been the spy twins. He sits at the keyboard, trying to crack the code which wouldn't have been such a pain in the ass had he not been pissed drunk. But that is what he'd like to say, he really isn't pissed drunk (he has a high alcohol tolerance) though he is keen on pretending to be pissed drunk so as to pass off his inability to hack the database. But really, the person who created the database must have been a genius if he couldn't even hack it.

So deep in thought he was, that he didn't really pay attention when someone else entered the room or the consecutive conversation, but he did catch parts of it, particularly when they were doubting his competency.

"Quake, he's been at it for thirty minutes already. You think you can beat Tony Stark?"

Tony can hear the smugness in her voice as she replied, "If he's been at it at thirty minutes and he still hasn't gotten it, then I'm pretty sure I could."

The billionaire makes a derisive noise, not even glancing at them and mutters out loud to no one in particular. "Like as if an agent would be better than me in hacking."

She shoves his chair aside saying, "Move over, let me show you how the pro does it."

He does this perfect imitation of a goldfish as he gapes at her. His mind fizzes and Tony stares at her a little longer before muttering to Spy barbie, "She didn't just- She just-"

His soulmate raises an eyebrow at him then at spy twins. Robin hood shakes, gripping his side, laughing hysterically. "Are you two okay?" she asks Robin Hood then to spy barbie who looks only smug but offers no explanation to their reaction. Tony isn't sure he wants her to explain to his soulmate why Legolas is laughing so hard.

The great debate on what his soulmate had been a pro compared to him had been a long on-going and very verbal, occasionally physical discussion. Pepper was in the belief of patience or tolerance (and he is offended by her implication that he has no patience), Capsicle was in the belief of maturity (he is very mature, thank you) and the rest seemed to swing between his "genius" mind and his "magical hands" (no innuendos intended). And whenever they suggested that, let's just say, the contractor who fixes his rooms probably has him as his only client.

"Sorry, it was based on a firewall I created awhile back," she shrugs unapologetic, "and you were a bit slow for me. I can't believe it, Tony Stark couldn't crack my encryption." She types rapidly on the keyboard with a smirk. "Done. Let's get out of here." which only causes Hawkass to burst out in a new round of laughter because she cracked it in three minutes. He is never going to make new arrows for Hawkass again.

His soulmate with dark hair and dark exotic eyes tosses him his thumbdrive and eyes the wall, before blasting the wall to bits with her weird finger motion.

"You know, I always thought you were chattier, judging by how much Agent Barton moans about you to DC."

"Say something to her!" snorts Legolas and he elbows Tony in the ribs. Legolas shrugs at her, "Sorry Quake. I guess he lost his tongue."

"I didn't even think it was possible to ever shut him up," Spy barbie added.

"Beautiful, quite possibly a better hacker than me and super-powered. I take back all my tantrums!" he finally says (Legolas who retold the story to the other Avengers insisted that he squeaked, but that it absolutely not true. Do not trust the Big Bird.)

"Huh. Didn't expect that." She says with a bemused smile. "You know I became a hacker because of those words. Although the other parts were a bit questionable. Why on earth did you throw a tantrum?"

Hawkass still laughing hysterical, grabs onto his soulmate's shoulder, "Quake. You said.. show you how a pro does it." He gasps for breath.

Quake. Tony finds he likes that call sign very much.

"Oh." She grins at him with those exotic eyes. "Well I'm certainly a better hacker than you."

Tony finds that he's actually okay with that. He will let her have that.

Just that. He is definitely better than her in everything else.


	3. Bucky Barnes - Listen to your heart

Skye occasionally hates being the soulmate of Bucky Barnes.

He's overprotective and being a former assassin, he takes overprotectiveness to a whole new level. They only go to restaurants if they can get a table with multiple exit routes, a view of the door and away from the window. It has to be all three or none at all. That makes it difficult to make a reservation to explain the specifics but luckily for them, due to their very quirky nature, they become regulars to this restaurant that's only five minutes from the tower and almost always reserves that one table every time they call.

But sometimes she just wants Thai or Vietnamese and that is a whole new minefield that Skye does not want to go into.

He also forgets that she's a trained agent and a super-powered hero. He worries endlessly when she goes into the field without him and she has to check in every few hours or bad shit happens at the tower. Bad shit, that is, referring to him eating up all the ding dongs and pop tarts and Thor going on a rampage because there's no more pop tarts.

That said. Her soulmate has a strange obsession with pop tarts (and ding dongs) that it makes her sometimes question if there's drugs in it. Her question isn't too far-fetched considering Jane's and Thor's equal obsession over it.

Clearly she isn't the only one who questioned it because Tasha assures her that there are no drugs in it with so much certainty that it makes Skye thinks that Tasha might have actually drug tested it. Skye is also certain that Tony might have just bought over the pop tarts company just to keep up with the demand.

Despite all their bickering, Skye mostly loves being Bucky Barnes' soulmate.

Skye loves the way he cocks a smile at her when she takes down enemies. She loves the way he snipes any sniper before they can even fire the shot, always watching her six when they're in the field. His presence is visible and almost tangible. Tony says that he can feel Bucky's glare through his armor when he's near her, oddly Sam agrees with him.

She loves how he always picks her call up on the second ring and is always awake at 3am to drive her home after a night of dancing with the girls. He knows when she needs to unwind and be _away_ from the guys sometimes (which he understands includes him) and lets her have some space. Sometimes she thinks he's a mind reader, especially the days when she just wants to sit alone but not too far from him. Bucky would then slouch on the other end, popcorn in between them and his fingers curled around hers to let her know that he's there.

She finds it hilarious how he hides the last pop tart from her. She knows he probably isn't really trying to hide it and she knows this because she actually stumbled over it once (inside the third book on the third row) and if he was hiding it for real, she shouldn't have been able to find. Although she was rather horrified how he had carved a hole in the book. It was after only assurances from Clint that it's actually a mock book and not a real _book_ book, that made her feel better. She doesn't really understand the difference between a mock book and a real _book_ book but at least it's that weird twilight book that Tony bought for her on Christmas and thinks that at least now it's being put to good use.

He is always ready to defend her - not that she needs that, but it's nice to know that. He knows she capable of defending herself but doesn't think she should have to if he's there because he is her man. It's silly, but she loves it when he refers himself that way.


	4. Steve Rogers - Shut up and dance

Steve had been nursing that beer bottle the whole night, choosing to sit right beside the piano away from all the other guests. He usually prefers to not participate in Tony's parties but he feels he needed to show some face time this time due to Coulson's team.

But Sam really knows that he isn't there for Coulson or even Tony.

"Are you going to stare at her all night?" Sam teased Steve.

He hadn't quite looked away ever since Coulson had introduced the team to him. Skye was like a fire that burnt so brightly that he wasn't quite able to look straight at her or away from her. Her eyes twinkle with merriment as she looks across the room, momentarily catching his blue eyes with her dark exotic eyes. He likes the way her eyes slant, the way the dark chocolate brown eyes that crinkle at the corners when she grins at her team mates.

He watches her casually flicking her hair from her face and imagines how it'd look spread across his bed sheets. His heart stumbles when she grins widely at him and she waves.

"Look, she's coming." Sam elbows him and Steve bats him away. His mind is trying to come up with something to say. He licks his lips, gulping audibly that Sam bursts in laughter.

"Skye!" Sam grins and claps her on her shoulder. "How is Weiner?"

Steve splutters at Sam's words. "Weiner?" he asks, glancing askance at Sam.

"I gave her a Cactus last month for her birthday and she named it Weiner because 'it looks like one'" he air quotes.

"Because it does!" she playfully punches him.

Steve doesn't know how Sam knows Skye and tries to smother that weird burning feeling in his chest. How is Sam related to Skye? What is his relationship like with Skye? He watches them exchange quips like old buddies and feels like he's the odd one out.

"Skye, take the old man out to dance." Sam motions to him and pushes her to him.

She smirks at him and holds her hand out.

"I can't dance. I have two left feet and I keep stepping on people's feet and I really can't dance. Even B-"

"Shut up and dance with me," she says with a smile so bright, Steve thinks he might have been blinded by it. She pulls him onto the dance floor and pokes him in the chest. "So you're the reason why my left cheek is filled with words."

He blushes instantly. She doesn't need to specify where this cheek is because it's obviously not on her face. His mind runs wild with the image of him running his fingers down her ass, across his handwriting. His heart is singing with a song so loudly that he is pretty sure she is able to hear it.

"It's a song." He blurts out and mentally groans how incapable he is still at speaking with beautiful dames.

"A song?"

"Your words. They thought someone would sing it to me. Tony thought it might be a singer and dragged me out to the lounges in hopes I'd find one-"

"Shut up and kiss me." She laughs.

"Yes ma'am," he replies before leaning in to capture her lips with his, burying his hands in her hair. Sam and Tony catcalls across the room but he can't be bothered to respond to them, he's too busy kissing his soulmate.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you'd like a particular pairing/situation/established relationship, do comment and let me know


	5. Scott Summers - I'm not the only one

Finding your soulmate is supposed to be a happy thing. Studies had shown that 98% of the population settled down with their soulmates but Skye wasn't one of them.

* * *

After Lincoln and her had difficulty training the inhumans that they came across, it seemed wise to send them to someone who actually knew what they were doing or at least until they could find a better way of dealing with the situation. So Skye ended up driving up to the Xavier mansion with Yo Yo, Eden and Lincoln with plans to take notes on how they could train their new recruits. If she could help it, Skye wasn't going to let any of the inhumans she found suffered the way she did. She wanted to give them the choice to stay with them or leave with the ability to control their powers.

The Professor introduced her to Jean and Storm and with the rest of the usual teachers out on a mission, it wasn't until day three of her stay there that she met the notorious Wolverine.

"Hey-" she paused, frowning at the can in the man's hand. "Is that beer…? In the morning?"

"Yea. You're the kid recruiting into that insect group right?" He grunts.

"Caterpillars, name's Skye. And no, I'm not actively recruiting your students for Caterpillars but I won't reject them if they wanted to." She thrusts her hand out and gives her widest fake smile. The man looks so grumpy that he might even rival Bucky's grouch, something she didn't think was possible.

"Logan," is all he says and gulps the beer down, ignoring her outstretched hand.

Talk about awkward.

Skye doesn't have the luxury of time to brood over how the gruff man is a teacher here and spends the rest of the afternoon settling her new charges, observing this teacher's training methods. He's exceedingly handsome despite the red sunglasses that covers his eyes. Skye wonders what colour his eyes would be. She hasn't fantasized about a guy this much since Ward but she finds herself wondering how those lips would feel like against hers.

It's odd but it makes sense when she swings face first into his firm chest and scatters the books in his hands.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" She exclaims, crouching to pick the books and papers.

His hard stare through his rose-tinted sunglasses feels like it's burning a hole in her. "So you're the one," he says and she freezes.

Those four words had carried her through her darkest times and she fantasizes that her soulmate would say it with a crooked smile. She's very pleased that he is her soulmate but finds his piercing stare disconcerting. Shouldn't one be happy to meet their soulmate?

Then it all changes when he breaks the silence with his next words.

"Sorry. I'm not interested," he simply says, snatches the books and papers and stalks off.

Skye is still standing there when Logan comes across her in the hallway. "You okay?" he asks and sniffs the air. "I see you met frowny."

"Frowny?" She repeats in an incredulous tone.

He shrugged. "It's like his eyebrows are permanently knitted together."

She doesn't know to burst in laughter or tears and frankly, she feels like doing both. The grouchy man is nicer than she expected and she knows he had said that to make her smile.

* * *

Skye feels like something is shattering in her when she sees Frowny (aka Scott) watches Jean with those adoring eyes. And struggles to breathe as he leans his head against Jean, laughing as she says something. Those long fingers that she had imagined in her hair is carding the vivid red hair instead of hers.

She wants to demand why but with the way her soulmate presses his lips to Jean's hair, she doesn't need to ask. Logan sidled up to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders and tells her in his gruff way, "You don't need him, Doll."

He's right. She is proud to be an inhuman, commander of the Caterpillars, left hand of Director Coulson, part of the secondary team for the Avengers.

Skye is proud of what she is and she doesn't need him to be kickass. So she walks away and never looks back.


	6. Clint Barton - Come undone

**A/N:** I'm not sure if anyone is reading this.. Because oddly, my view counter for this story is showing up as 0 and I'm not getting reviews either. So hrmm... I don't know. Makes me a little unmotivated and sad.

Do you like it so far? If you don't, what would you like to be changed? Am I updating too often? Do you have any you'd like to see? Please feedback!

* * *

 _Clint!_

He staggers from the sudden pain that is sent from their bond. He turns, scanning across the rooftops. He feels her babbling wildly in his mind. Clint pushes her pain to the back of his mind, focusing on finding her. Thoughts of how he shouldn't have let her go alone whelmed his mind, buzzed just below his panicked searching.

Then he sees her lying in a pile of wreckage. The bright crimson red that is splashed over the concrete snaps a jab of fear through him. Her legs are pointing in an odd angle, she is gasping, pressing her hand down on the gaping wound in her abdomen.

"Skye!" he yells on the comms as he rappelled down the building. "We need a med evac now!"

He hovers, trying to figure if she had a neck injury. Honestly, it looks like the Hulk had taken her and played rag doll with her. "Baby." He says, his voice is breaking. He presses the wound down, smacking her face to jolt her awake. "Stay with me. Open your eyes."

"Asshole-" she slurs, her eyes half closed. Her body trembles beneath his hand, she wouldn't last much longer with the amount of blood she is losing.

"What is the ETA on the med evac?" He demands and doesn't care if it borders a little impossible. He wants it now, he needs the med evac now.

The blood is seeping from his fingers. He feels her fading, her body is weakening. "Stay awake Skye. Come on baby. Remember, we still have that conversation to finish."

She stares at him with hazy eyes, mouthing words that he doesn't need to hear to understand.

"Stay with me okay?" he half sobs in relief as the med evac arrives. "Don't leave me alone."

* * *

He is dripping blood on the white floor, blood that is not his. The sight of blood reminds him of Skye laying in the pile of wreckage. Shaking and shuddering, he collapses against the wall into a set of arms that doesn't belong to Skye.

She smells of gunpowder and oil, things that doesn't smell like Skye. Skye smells like sunlight and earth, Skye loves the feel of the bare earth beneath her feet so much that Stark built her an indoor garden in their rooms. Don't get her wrong, she doesn't like gardening and can't tend to a plant without killing it but she loves to nap beneath the leaves of the plant on the cool earth, arms wrapped around him, nose half buried in his shirt.

"She'll be fine," the husky voice, that doesn't belong to Skye, says. Clint looks up to the red head.

"Tasha-" The words lie heavily on his tongue but she doesn't need it. Tasha knows it even without him needing to say them.

"She'll be fine," she repeats and they watch the door, waiting for the Doctor to deliver her news.

* * *

Skye wakes up to the smell of disinfectant and a warmth on her side. Bright light fills her vision and she blinks blearily. She feels the vibrations in the room: the slow, sleepy breathing on her right, the beating of the other opposite her. She feels the light spinning before she opens her eyes, shifting in variations of colours to form the white light.

She doesn't know why it feels so new to her yet so familiar until she focuses on the figure in front of her. Clint stares at her with hollow eyes from the opposite side of the room. "Clint-" She says with her thick, languid tongue and it startles the red head lying on her right awake.

"You could have died!" He clenches his fist. Skye feels anger, regret and fear flooding their bond. "You might be half-kree but it doesn't mean you're unkillable."

He shuts off. His face is empty and the place where their bond once was is now replaced by a void. "Clint-" she begins again, reaching out with a bandaged arm.

He doesn't reciprocate and storms out of the room with Tasha following closely behind. Skye thinks that she might have lost something that was worth greater than her life without realizing it.

* * *

Before she's realized it, it's been two weeks since she had last seen or felt Clint. Tasha is noticeably absent too but Skye doesn't take offense to it. Natasha had always been Clint's man first then hers.

She stares out of the window and wonders what the arrangement would be like once she is discharged. "Tony-" she turns, leaning against the cold window. Winter is settling into the city, she misses the indoor garden terribly. Perhaps Tony would build one more for her in her new rooms. She swallows thickly, trying to say the words feels like she is pulling her teeth out "My new rooms-" She continues on hurriedly, "can I have another indoor garden in my new room?"

He tilts his head at her questioningly with a frown. His eyes dart back and forth her face, lips thinly pressed together. He seems to know something that she doesn't but he doesn't say it. Tony only returns to the tablet that he had been tapping away on, diagnostics of the gloves he had built for her to assist her body in accepting her abilities, choosing to keep his silence.

Skye realizes that maybe when she is discharged, she might not even have a room left in the Avengers tower. She might not even be an Avenger anymore after this. The bitterness oozes at the back of her throat. Somehow she isn't surprised with their decision, she isn't much of use with her body rejecting her abilities. She cannot use her abilities in the foreseeable future without her body splintering. Even her soul mate doesn't want anything to do with her.

She cries herself to sleep when she is alone at night.

She'll find a way to come back to her feet, she always does.

* * *

Steve is there to pick her up when she is discharged and so is Tony. She isn't surprised. The two team leaders would tell her that she can no longer be an Avenger, that they don't want her. Fear grips her throat as they wheel her to the rooms that were once hers.

"Why are we going there?" she asks before she can stop her mouth.

Steve looks at her puzzled. "Because it's your room?"

Skye wonders if Clint had chose to move out instead. "What about Clint?" she asks. "Where is he going?"

"It is his room too."

"But he doesn't want me anymore!" Skye is ashamed of the tears trailing down her face.

The two men goes still at her words, Steve crouches by her wheelchair, wiping her tears away with his calloused finger. "Skye, I assure you that that is absolutely not true."

He says that but her soul mate had not visited her once since the day she woke up. Steve exchanges looks with his soul mate who only shrugs and flings open the doors.

Clint stands at the door, loosely discomforted in a shirt that is far more formal that anything she had ever seen on him (without her begging him to wear it). He tugs at the collar and clears his throat, his eyes fill with an odd light as he watches her wheeled back into the room. The room is decorated, the 'Welcome back' banner hangs from corner to corner, nailed to the walls with arrows. He takes a tentatively step forward, his hand brushing a stray hair from her face. She hates how she automatically leans her head into his warmth, taking comfort in it before realizing that he is going to tell her how he's going to leave her.

She clenches the armrests, bracing for his words.

"Skye, you asked me before the whole major fuck up if I wanted more and the answer is yes. Every day. I always thought I had another day to ask you, to tell you."

He pries her grip off the armrest, weaving his fingers between hers. "Then I realized that day how close I came to losing you," He kneels down on one knee, opening the small jewel case. "And I can't do it again. So Skye, will you marry me and let me follow you to the ends of the world?"

She flings herself out of the wheelchair and stumbles as her broken foot is caught on the wheelchair. He catches her, spinning in the air, kissing every inch of her face.

"I thought you didn't want me!" she says when they catch their breath, blissfully uncaring of the audience they had gathered.

"Never," he whispers, sotto voce.

"So then why did you block off our bond or not visit at all?"

Clint looks exasperated and slightly embarrassed. He ducks his head as Tony chirps, "Because he can't keep a damn secret from you!"


	7. Matt Murdock - Here without you

**A/N:**

The request list so far

\- Scott Lang  
\- Natasha  
\- Quicksilver  
\- More Bucky~!

I'll try to fulfill them as soon as I can, but sometimes I've no idea what to write for them so if you find yours being bumped lower, it's just that I'm still thinking about it. Meanwhile I have another planned for Logan, Magneto, and a Clint x Natasha x Skye.

Thank you for your reviews! I'm so happy that there are people reading this and you guys enjoy my stories!

* * *

When Matt was four, his soulmark appeared. It was a young child's handwriting and his father told him that was because he'd meet her when she is still a child. Matt thought it might have been one of his neighbours since Jamie's mother had recently given birth as well. He trailed his fingers across the words that ran across his collarbones as he fell asleep, dreaming of what she might look like. Sometimes he dreamt of a brunette girl with dark eyes sitting by the swings. His father said that he might have a bond that was far stronger than an average soul bond. They were rare but there had been cases of such.

Then in the ensuing years after he lost his sight, he thought how ironic and how much his soulmark made sense now. He grew angry, wondering if he hadn't been bound to her, would he still have his sight.

"Fate, son, is an odd thing." His father told him when he said that. "Soulmarks are a way of fate guaranteeing that you'd have your shot at happiness. You'll meet that one person that is most suited for you and what happens after that is all up to you." He pulled Matt's hand onto his bicep where his soulmark lay. "I had a shot with mine and I gave it up for a dream. I'm not saying that I regret pursuing my dream, I'm just saying that I regretted never giving her a chance before turning it down."

Encouraged by his father, Matt ploughed on trying to be better than what he could be and the dreams of her became comfort even if the girl in the dreams didn't seem quite happy. He told himself that he'd make sure that he gave her a good life, a happy life, a place where she could belong to.

Then his father died.

-x-x-x-x-

Mary Sue hated everything. She hated her name, she hated her room at the orphanage, she hated the other kids that teased her mercilessly. Hell, she even hated her soulmark. If she ever met the asshole who said them to her, she was going to make sure he had a black eye.

She was sitting at the swings having just returned from yet another foster families. Was there something wrong with her? Why did no one ever want her? She kicked herself high up into the sky and accidentally kicking the new kid that had been standing a little too close to the swings. Was he blind or something?

"Hey, clumsy! Couldn't you see me?" The kid grumbled, pushed himself off the ground, dusting himself. She let out a small scream of rage and punched him in the eye. He staggered back, clutching his eye, "What the hell is wrong with you," he hollered.

"You're the one that's blind!" She huffed then continued, muttering to herself, "Standing right below the swings..."

He froze. "You're- I'm your-"

"The kid who caused everyone to call me Clumsy."

He opens his mouth, unsure how to respond to statement. "Where is your soulmark," he asks after a pause. He tugs his collar down, showing her mark. He doesn't need to see to know where they are, he's traced them every night since he got them

She shuffles with her shirt and says, "It's here. You have pretty handwriting by the way."

"Please, may I touch your face? I-" he hesitates, wondering if his blindness would put her off. "I'm blind." He wonders how she looks like or if she looks exactly like the girl in his dreams. He wonders if she'd reject him but when he feels her hand clasping his, he releases the breath he didn't know he was holding.

She runs his fingers down her shoulder. "That's where your writing is and-" she places his hand on her face. "This is how I look like." He feels her smiling beneath his fingers and he likes it.

-x-x-x-x-

They become an almost inseparable couple instantly and with Stick teaching Matt how to control his senses, he finds joy in being able to sense her more keenly. He enjoys the distraction of exercise when Mary Sue isn't around. He doesn't understand why the nuns keep sending her out every few months for they do not it so frequently to other children and he hates it that he feels relieved that she returns when she is dejected that she was rejected by yet another family.

He holds her in his arms, laying his head against hers, carding his fingers through her hair, telling her about the stupid things that happened when she was away. Just another five years more and he would be able to leave here and he would take her with him. They talk about what they'd do when they out. Mary wants to do something with math, Matt wanted something to do with science or teaching. They were going to go to the big city and rent an apartment together, do college together, shop groceries together, bicker about stupid things.

Matt sees a future with her, he takes comfort in her as she does with him. She is chatty and quick to friend people, he is quiet and slightly more aloof. She is impatient and brash, he is patient and even-tempered. They balance each other out and the future looks perfect as long as he has her.

-x-x-x-x-

She screams, she drops the bloody bottle.

"Mr Walker?" she stutters, creeping forward. Mr Walker lies on the floor motionlessly, he is not even breathing. She had killed her foster parent. She hadn't meant to, she had begged him to stop beating Angela but he hadn't and Angela went quiet and she panicked.

"Angela?" she crouches beside her friend. "Angela-" Her hand comes away bloody. She has to go now. The police are never going to believe that she's innocent, they never do. Hurriedly, she cleans herself up, tosses her meagre belongings and takes whatever cash Mr Walker had in his wallet. Mary has no idea where she is going, but she knows she can't take Matt. She cannot drag him down into this.

She finds herself a net cafe and with the help of one of her hacker friends, she erases herself off.

She is no longer Mary Sue Poots, she is Skye.

-x-x-x-x-

Matt is furious. The police trail after him, they believe his soul mate would try to contact him. They already have convicted her as guilty in their small, narrow-minded ways. He knows she is not guilty, Mary is brash and loud but she is kind. She sees the good in everyone even the ones that don't deserve it.

Mary doesn't come back. She doesn't call, she doesn't visit. He doesn't know whether it is good or bad. He worries for her and though he is tempted to, he doesn't attempt to contact her either. He doesn't want her to get caught. He'd do it when the police are no longer watching him as closely but not before that. It is another two years when the interest in her case is diminished and Matt tries to contact her but she has disappeared.

He wonders when he sleeps at night if he had missed his chance in being happy and chooses to become a lawyer instead. He would continue fighting for people like Mary, hoping one day he would meet her again.

-x-x-x-x-

"Matt?" Foggy cuts through his concentration.

"Matt-!" Karen's voice is slightly worried.

"What's wrong?" he looks up at where he thinks their eyes would be judging from the distance they are standing from his desk. They both are standing directly in front of him, staring intently at him.

"Your soulmark. It's faded."

Mary!

He reaches for the mark, the mark that he doesn't remember how it looks like anymore. Mary is dead. He's been waiting for her for seventeen years, waiting for their fates to re-align. It happens occasionally to people who meet early in their lives. He holds onto the dreams of her like a comfort pillow and now he'll never see her again.

He cups his forehead, standing. "I need to-" he isn't able to finish his sentence when a searing feeling on his collarbone sends him staggering into his chair.

"Matt-"

Foggy pulls him up and helps him onto the chair. She isn't even dead for a minute and the fates have decreed that he would have another soul mate. Matt lets his anger take control of him momentarily, slamming his fist angrily onto the desk.

"Would you… like us to read it for you?" Karen asks.

"No. Not now. Not today." He runs his hand through his hair. "Maybe never."

They don't pursue the topic and he never brings it up again.

-x-x-x-x-

The girl is running, weaving in and out of the pedestrian traffic. No, Matt corrects himself. She is fleeing down the pavement towards him. He notes that she is trained by the sound of her feet and the sound of her breathing. There are three in pursue. He can help.

He grabs her elbow as she runs past him and pushes her into the alley. Foggy has moved aside in anticipation for his movements, blocking her from view.

"Stay down and quiet."

She doesn't have time to respond. Matt trips one of the men, and slams his cane into another. "Oh god. I'm so sorry!" He apologizes profusely.

"What the hell! Are you blind or something?" one of the men mutter.

"Sorry about my friend. He is blind." Foggy deadpans. "We're really sorry, but you shouldn't be running down the pavement. You might hit someone." The men mutter angrily and hurry down the pavement. They are far out of Matt's hearing range when Foggy turns to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Of all the people I could have bumped into, I bumped into you!" She swears. There is something familiar about her presence.

"I know you-" he grips her wrist. "Who are you?"

"Matt, her words. It's the words on your new soulmark."

Anger and disgust churns in his stomach but as the tension rise in her, her presence, he recognizes it. "Mary?" He drops his cane, touching her face gently. She's supposed to be dead but if aliens exist, surely the dead can come back to life.

"Shit. Mattie- I can't. I don't-" She doesn't pull away.

"I thought you died." He grips her tightly, refusing to let her go again. "I was worried. What happened? Why didn't you come back?"

"I couldn't! I killed the foster parent- I-" she babbles and he presses her head into his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He feels her body shaking but she is not crying.

"Why are the men after you?"

She freezes at his question and tries to pull away before giving up and leaning her forehead on his shoulder. "I have to go Mattie. I can't be here."

"Then I'll go with you."

"No!" she replies fiercely. "They'll kill you."

"And they'll kill you too!" He pulls himself together and continues on lightly,"I waited seventeen years for you Mary. I'm not going to let you go again. So either you stay with me or I go with you."

"Mattie…" she says contrite. She pulls him down for a kiss. Her soft lips taste of coffee and mint. Her breath hitches as he draws her closer, running his fingers down her face. The kiss that he waited seventeen years for, the girl that he dreamt all his life is sweeter than he imagined possible.

She draws a slow breath when they come up for air. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Matt doesn't dare to hope but he'll do whatever it takes to be with her.

She loops her fingers between his. "I'll stay."


	8. Scott Lang - Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

The request list so far:  
\- Bruce Banner  
\- Natasha  
\- Quicksilver  
\- More Bucky~!

I should probably point out that at a certain point, I'm going to run dry and daily updates is going to stop. I never know how to pace myself. Working on Natasha's! I hear you! :)

* * *

"Honey, have you see the book I just bought?" Scott calls down the hallway, holding two mugs of coffee. "Honey?"

He purses his lips, a million of possibly situations fly through his head. Someone might have broken into the house to steal his suit and have hurt Skye. The thought of her injured makes him spill the coffee as he runs down hallway. "Skye! Answer me!" He feels her sense of annoyance and discomfort through the bond and follows it, stopping in front of the bathroom.

"Honey?"

He grimaces as she dry heaves over the toilet bowl. Beads of sweat rim her pale face, her hair clung to the sides of her face and the back of her neck. "I don't feel so good."

"You don't say. You look like shit." She chucks a toilet roll at him and misses miserably from the lack of strength she placed in the throw. Placing the coffee on the sink, he crouches beside her and feels her head. "Looks like you got a slight fever."

He clucks his tongue in disapproval. "I told you not to eat the two day old Chinese leftovers." She rolls her eyes at him, too exhausted to quip back. "Okay, back to bed. I'll tell Simmons to come and check on you if she's available."

He tucks his arm under her legs and carries her back to bed. "Coffee?" she murmurs quietly as he tucks her in.

"Maybe later." He presses a kiss on her temple and places a bin within reach. "Simmons first."

It is hours later when Simmons stops by with Cassie and her soulmate, Fitz in tow. They're closer than usual. Scott watches her with thin lips. Something happened between them. Fitz better have not bonded with his sixteen year old daughter. He'll string him up by his toes and leave him for Natasha. He knows Natasha has a soft spot for Cassie even if she doesn't admit it.

Fitz catches his stare and quavers for a moment before snapping his spine, lifting his chin as a show of defiance. Scott won't admit it, but his 'bravery' impresses him –slightly. Soulmate or not, he doesn't approve of Fitz being with his daughter.

Simmons is finishing the test, placing her equipment back into her bag. "Well, congratulations!" She claps her hands together. "You're about two and a half months along! Maybe three. We'll need to do more tests to determine how far along you are but-" she trails off, seeing Scott's stunned look.

"I'll leave you two alone." She says quickly. Grabbing Fitz and Cassie by the elbow, they exit the room.

"I'm going to be a father?" he mutters, sinking onto the bed.

"Scott?" she calls quietly.

Scott turns and looks at her properly. He feels her fear so palpable that he tastes at the back of his throat. "I'm going to be a father!" he repeats, grinning, sending waves of joy and love to her. "I mean, I didn't expect it'd be so soon but- I'm going to be a father!"

He jumps up. "CASSSIE! CASSIE! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A BIG SISTER!"

He pauses, popping his head back. "I'll bring some chocolate! And candy! And that weird blueberry sprinkle poptarts you love. No coffee! Strictly no coffee"

She groans and pulls the blanket over her face, but he senses her mirth and joy. He needs to call Tony and Steve and tell them the good news. Then he has to decide the colour for the baby room.

He's going to be the best dad ever!


	9. BuckyxSteve - This is how we do

**A/N:** It's a triple update because the site didn't work and I like to keep both sites synced. If you like more of these stuff, you can check my tumblr at projectlwz. There's stuff and alternate versions of some of the things I posted.

I generally keep the tone light with a happy (happier) ending for this series, the tumblr has more serious/angst stuff.

* * *

"Okay Skye. You can do this." She takes a deep breath, and slowly controlling her powers, she vibrates the sofa to the end of the room. Now the stairs. She heaves on end up one step, crosses to the other side and heaves the other end and repeats the process.

She is up three steps when the door swings open with Bucky and Steve staring at her, Bucky with the confused look and Steve with the tickled look.

"What are you doing, Doll?" Bucky asks, placing a hand onto the sofa so as to prevent it from sliding down towards her.

She glances at Steve who only shrugs his shoulders with a grin as if to say 'all yours'. Skye has never wanted to punch her other soulmate more than now. "Skye?" Bucky asks again, noticing their silent exchange.

"Pussy," she hisses at Steve. Slumping her shoulders, she sighs loudly. "Look. This sofa has GOT TO GO! It's ugly, it sits only two of us and it's uncomfortable." She tugs her jeans down to expose large purplish bruises on her butt cheeks. "I even got bruises from sitting on it. You two have super healing but I don't!"

She looks up at Bucky through her eyelashes, pulling large doeful eyes.

"But Steve-" he flails at Steve who takes a step back, holding his hands out in a placating manner.

"Hey, don't pull me into this. I'm the one who endured that hideous green couch back when we were living in Brooklyn."

"But I like this couch!" Bucky sulks.

"Bucky. Look at it this way. If we got a bigger and more comfortable couch that fits all three of us, imagine of all the things we could be doing on it." She fiddles with the ends of her shirt with a sly smile.

Skye sees his eyes grow dark with her implication. He gulps, flicks a look at the couch and says. "Grab the other end, Steve."

They buy a bigger and much more comfortable couch and spend the next three days on it.


	10. Darcy Lewis - It's a kind of magic

Skye can't remember how long she has been sitting in the cafe. It feels like only a few hours ago but at her stomach's insistent grumbling, she knows it's probably far more than that. It's almost night now, lucky for her there's only one diner in town. As she slides out of her chair, she pauses at the sight of the girl's monitor right beside her. Skye makes a habit of not snooping into other people's monitors (when they're sitting right beside her) but the girl is doing such a haphazard hack into the DMV that Skye fears that the government find her through the girl. Let it be known that Skye is always willing to help (with her best interests in sight).

"You're gonna get us caught-" she hisses, reaching over the girl and cleaning up the hack as well as implanting the fake ID that the girl was trying to accomplish. The girl would make a decent hacker when in leisure but when the push comes to shove, she's clearly terrible. Some people just didn't do that well under pressure.

Skye doesn't stick around, she doesn't want the government bodies finding her. The internet is buzzing with the strange hammer in the desert and she doesn't want to be this close to it. Grabbing a takeaway, she hurries to her van and drives off and makes sure every trace of her being in the town is deleted.

* * *

Darcy pounded her head on the table. "Darcy?" Erik frowns at her. "Something wrong?"

"I met my soulmate but she doesn't know that I'm her soulmate." She bangs her head another time for good measure. "My lack of brain to mouth filter decided to freeze at the most crucial moment." She waves her arms around with exaggerated motions. "This is such a tragedy!

"Jaaaannnniiiee!" She bear hugs the moping Jane. "My soulmate doesn't know I exist!"

Jane takes a swig of the warm beer. "My soulmate abandoned me-"

Darcy scoffs and glances towards the night sky. "He said he'll be back. Mine doesn't even know I'm her soulmate!" She sees the black vans drives up and smacks Jane on the arm. "The Ipod thieves are back!"

"Ms Lewis." The man dressed in a suit that probably cost more than what Darcy earned in a whole year (considering she earns nothing as an intern).

"Ipod thief boss-man." Darcy nods stiffly.

He sighs. "It's Agent Coulson. Any chance you'd stop calling me that?"

"No-" She stops in mid-thought, a sly smile forming. "Actually there is."

"I am going to regret asking, aren't I?" He pinches his nose bridge.

"Maybe… I met my soulmate in the net cafe. Any chance you can pull up anything on her?"

Favours wise, it's not the worst thing she could have asked and he obliges even though he doesn't need to. What surprises the Shield team that was asked to trace the girl was that she absolutely didn't exist. No ID, no driving license, no files, not even a picture through any security feed in town or anywhere for the next hundred miles. Darcy had gotten the same result and had presumed that she wasn't good enough.

"My soulmate is a better hacker than your team," Darcy says with a smug smile.

* * *

Skye is still in the communal room, nursing a mug of hot chocolate. It had been a tough two weeks. With the disappearance of Simmons and the attack of the inhumans on the ship, she's found herself viewed with suspicion and distrust. Unable to take it any longer, she accepts Coulson's new project and lands up temporarily staying in the Avenger's tower while she is scouting for a secret base location for her new merry band of super-powered black ops.

"What's with the screaming?" She asks Steve.

"Thor's just returned." The screaming is punctuated by a loud slap, then a series of loud slaps.

"Soulmates." Skye mutters.

Steve raises an eyebrow at her statement. "Haven't met your soulmate have you?"

"No and thank god for that. Can you imagine anyone who is able to put up with my more secret than secret Avenger and Shield missions?"

He grins. "Have you met mine?" It's no secret that Steve's soulmate is Natasha. Frankly, Skye thinks that it'd be totally awesome and terrifying to have Natasha as a soulmate.

A dark haired girl bursts into the communal room. "Sorry guys! I was playing mediator then they started making out and it became totally awkward." Skye freezes upon hearing those words. For the longest time, she wondered what kind of place it'd be to have people making out in the middle of the room. Perhaps a party? Then her brain jumpstarts. That girl just spoke her soulmark words.

"Darcy, want a hot chocolate? Skye makes great hot chocolate."

"Oooh! I want some!" She slides opposite them. "Skye right? You look kinda familiar. Oh my god! You're that girl."

Steve glances between the both of them hesitantly. Before Darcy or Steve can get another word out, Skye bounds down the hallway and disappears round the corner.

* * *

For the next few hours, Skye avoids Darcy and Steve like a plague. Her army grows to include Bucky, Sam and Wanda and Skye takes to hiding in the vent to avoid being found.

"Skye-?" Clint hisses. "What are you doing here?"

Skye is impressed how she managed to hastily turn around and clap his mouth all without making a single squeak. 'I'm hiding,' she signs. One of her foster families had a deaf child, so she was taught how to sign.

'From them, I'm assuming-' he eyebrows at the prowling people beneath them. 'Why though?'

'Apparently, Darcy's my soulmate.'

He frowns then beams widely. 'You're the girl from the net cafe! You're Coulson's star hacker! I bet Coulson never made the connection. He's going to die laughing.' If anything, Skye thought that Clint was going to die laughing and then she was going to have to sit in the vents with a rotting body. 'So what do you plan to do?' he signs excitedly.

'I was planning to grab my things and get out of here.' She motions at the people below, outside the vent. 'But as you can see, they're freaking guarding my things!'

'Then there's only one other way.' He smirks. Skye doesn't see it, but if anyone could get her out of this, she would bet it on Clint. Instead he pushes her out of the vent and into Bucky's arms.

"Traitor!" He only laughs in response.

"So why are you hiding from me?" Darcy folds her arms over her very impressive boobs. Skye is not jealous over them.

She hasn't felt this guilty since the time she broke the vase in the orphanage so instead of making - or rather attempting, considering Bucky and Steve hanging right beside the only door and Clint guarding the vent - another escape, she replies, "I have super secret missions that I can't tell anyone about them, half of Shield hates me, the other half fears me and that's not something anyone should need to bear."

Her fingers trace Skye's jaw and lips, her breath stutters. Her lips are softer and sweeter than Skye ever imagine a kiss could be, like something explodes in her. Their lips meld together like they're made for each other.

"We're good? Or do I need to kiss you again?" Darcy says later when they finally part.

"I could always use another kiss."


	11. Bucky x Natasha - I want you to know

**A/N:** I need to say this. I've no idea how cars work or vans work beyond the fact they need keys and have a brake and accelerator, actually they do have an accelerator right? Point is. No idea. So I'm doing guess what what Nat did to help her.

There was a lot of things I wanted to include in this, but for the sake of it being a one-shot that is written that is below 4k words, I downsized it and removed a lot of other things I wanted to include which also includes how Bucky came across Skye. Which I want to say is - Bucky found her when he's hunting Hydra down. There'll probably a part 2 of this eventually.

I'm still not taking requests, but this is the to-do list:  
\- Bruce Banner  
\- Natasha (working on it)  
\- Quicksilver  
\- Pepper Potts  
\- Wanda  
\- Peter Parker  
\- Bobbi/Bucky  
\- Peter Quill  
\- More Matt, Bucky, Tony

Similarly, Natasha x Skye has elements that I'm vaguely working on.

 **Thanks for all your reviews, favourites and follows so far! I really appreciate them!**

* * *

Russian - _"Italics"_

She glares at the man who stands over her. Every part of her body feels beaten thoroughly and it is. Her trainer shows no mercy to her but she doesn't want it anyway. Standing, she spits a wad of blood onto the floor, pulling her aching body into fighting position.

He swats her with his metal arm, she ducks, using a thigh to spin herself onto his shoulder and into a killing blow.

" _Better._ " They return to rested position, Natasha sees a small wry grin beneath his bland expression. Her fellow trainees feel jealous that Yasha pays more attention to her than to them and contributes her success and skill to his attention. They only see the success, they don't see the bruises and the beatings. Yasha never goes easy on anyone and he never shows mercy.

* * *

She is running. The baby in her hands is crying. She doesn't know why her superiors want the baby, but it isn't her for her to question orders. She just carries out the missions.

He stands beside her getaway car. She heard that he died in a mission seven years ago. She never questions missions, she never questions reports until today.

 _"Yasha-"_ She doesn't know how to react to the man who she once loved and once buried in her heart.

He stiffens at his name, his hand fisting just above his knife as though he is trying to control an urge.

 _"Get out of here before I kill you!"_ He punches the window, his body is shuddering.

She understands the moment he says those words. The trigger, the command to kill the person who spoke the words runs through her. Her muscles are demanding a response, her mind is struggling to arrest it.

 _"Go!"_

She runs and runs until she runs into a Shield team. She leaves the baby behind and keeps on running. It makes sense why she always had feelings for him before now. They were a trio and were waiting for their third to be born before their soulmarks would appear. So when the marks appeared a year ago, the next thing they'd say to each other became their first words.

Natasha traces the feminine handwriting on her inner thigh, _'Sorry about that. Reflexes.'_

She has killed too many people. Their third does not deserve to be burdened with them. Perhaps if she tried cleaning her ledgers, she would become a good enough person.

* * *

Bucky remembers his soulmarks, he remembers meeting one of them. He remembers her calling him Yasha, he knows it doesn't belong to him. The doctors try to remove the words, but they do not succeed. He feels proud that he sees the writings grow back whenever they try cutting it out.

 _'Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me!'_ He likes her handwriting, it's small and scrawny that looks almost like weird lines and dots if it wasn't for the graceful loops. He traces the marks with his fingers when they are not watching him, grounding him in finding a way out of this mess. He clings onto the image of the red head like a rock in a stormy sea. One day he will break free, he'll kill everyone one of them down, then he'll search for his soulmates.

That is not threat, that is his promise.

* * *

Skye loves her van. To say it so simply is a gross underestimation of her love for her van. Skye **LOVES** her van. It is capitalized, capped and bolded. Her van is the very symbol of everything she has interest for - wandering and freedom. It is not the symbol of poverty contrary to Miles' and Gila's suggestion and quips.

Her van was a gift. Or rather, her van is the gift she gifted herself after ripping that very rich businessman off of the isles of she-doesn't-know-where-really. The businessman would not notice or miss the six digits she lifted from him plus he deserved it. Anyone who thinks can touch her ass and get away with it is mistaken, sorely mistaken. On hindsight, she should have lifted more, bought a cushier van.

Miles asked her that time to time but really, she doesn't know why she bought this particular van. There were better vans out there and she did had enough money but you know, this van _called_ her. So she picked it.

It was only stability in her life apart from her growing friendship with Miles, Gila and Micro. She bunks down at their place time to time but never for long. That said, the Van isn't the most stable piece of shit.

It stalls right as she drives through an alley and refuses to move despite all the hokey pokey she does to it. The last thing she wants to do is park her van in an alley, in the middle of the night, in the part of town that is so shitty that she swears the dark stains on the concrete is actually blood. It probably is in fact.

"Come on! You piece of shit! I'm going to pawn you off, Maria! I swear to god I will!"

She swings the wrench and almost hits the van when a female voice behind her says, "Move over." Skye screams bloody murder and chucks the wrench at the voice. The voice swears and dodges the wrench. "Do you always throw wrenches at people who are trying to help you?"

The speaker is a lady with hair so red, Skye thinks it might be actually on fire. "Sorry about that, reflexes." The speaker had said her words, but her words are pretty common so when the lady doesn't react to her words, Skye figures that she's probably not her soulmate. She doesn't have that kind of luck in any case. Just from the way she moves and the shape of her body, Skye guesses she must be helluva a woman in both personality and body. Good luck to whoever has her as their soulmate, they'd be fending off suitors all the time.

"So Maria?" the woman chuckles as she bends over the engine. The wrench in her hand is a force, she moves it across the engine like a weapon; opening screwings, tightening them, tapping and shifting. Her hand is small and beautiful and Skye wonders how it'd be like in her hand.

It is an awkward and weird thought which Skye immediately squashes, clears her throat and squeaks out, "yea. I call her Maria." And then she rambles because she is nervous and her mouth has never learnt the word 'Shut up'. "There's this nun back in the orphanage and she was called Maria. We called her Maria the mean, but really because we were mean and we really liked her and it was difficult to express it."

The lady chuckles and twists the keys. The van purrs under her touch. "All yours." Skye can hear the smile in her voice even if she can't see it.

"Thanks a lot. My name's Skye by the way. What's your's?"

"Nat." She waves and disappears into the shadows.

* * *

Natasha traces her soul mark. That night she met Skye, she had chosen to not let her know. She was in so deep, her ledger had so much red, she had so many enemies that she worried for her soulmate. Skye was just a civilian, a girl who had so much life in her that to become the Black Widow's soulmate was to defile her.

After the carriers crashed, she decided she had waited long enough, she wanted to see her again but there was nothing on her; no ID, no driving license, no school records, no files. Nothing.

So it seemed that her soulmate was a ghost - a ghost on the internet and not quite as she seemed. She burst out laughing. Not even giving her soulmate a chance, Natasha had let her walk away on things she had assumed about her.

Now she's dead.

Would she be still alive if she had stuck with her? Would she still be alive if she had her to help with whatever that caused her to die. Her heart hiccuped as she considered it. What if she had died because someone had found out that Skye was her soulmate? The chances was next to none, but just because the probability was low didn't mean it didn't exist.

"Natasha?" Steve calls, breaking her out of her reverie. "Are you okay?"

She quirks an eyebrow at him, "are you? We've been chasing after your best friend for six months."

"He's my best friend but he's your soulmate." He points out gently. Steve had been rather perturbed when Bucky had recognized her instantly but not him until Sam pointed out the probable why. Natasha did not confirm or deny it and that, to him, was as good as confirming it, or so Steve said.

She'll be okay. She's the Black Widow. She's always okay even if she was alone forever.

* * *

Skye is on the run from the _'real'_ Shield and Hydra. She always have been on the road since she got her van but she had never been on the run. This trip taught her that being on the move and being on the run were two completely different things. Being on the run makes her feel like she is coming apart at the seams. She is exhausted, the ability to feel vibrations and control them keeps her up at night. The nights where she does fall asleep, she wakes up from the nightmare of Trip dying.

She is a monster. Even Shield thinks that she is one. She had seen Bobbi coming to take her in.

The vans were arriving. She has to leave now if she wants to escape. Running, escaping but to where and for what purpose? She has nowhere else to go, no one to go to, no one else to care. Skye sucks in a deep breath, one hand gripping her temple, the other gripping onto the gun she had stolen from Bobbi. Perhaps it was better if she just died.

Just one bullet. Straight through the brain. She toys with the idea of shooting herself, seriously toys with it. The question on how Coulson and Fitz would feel makes her hesitate.

No. Not today.

She is not a coward, she's just delaying the decision to another day. Turning, she runs towards the back exit and face first into a very hard chest. She swings a fist with the plan of channeling all that May has taught her into fighting the guy but he disarms her and pushes her towards the door in a swift move.

An ally?

"This way." He says, hand gripping her arm and pulls her through an exit that she never thought existed and into a vehicle.

"Oh my god! You scared the shit out of me!" She gasps, clutching her chest the minute that they are in the car and is speeding down the highway.

He blinks at her, surprise colouring his face. "Ok. Who the hell are you?" She points the gun at him.

"Saving you," he grunts. "And apparently your soulmate."

She hitches her shirt up and points at the handwriting. "This yours?" He nods and pulls his shirt up to show her, hers. "I see a trend."

"A trend?" he questions.

She pulls the edge of her jeans down to show her other soulmark. "I have very vocal soul mates."

He snorts and Skye thinks that wry smile looks very good on him. "So anything I need to know, seeing Hydra is chasing you?"

She shrugs. "Shield is also chasing me and I make things shake."

"You sure know how to pick them."

* * *

 _"Yasha!"_

Yasha stops, turning at her voice. The girl that had been following him, runs into him. She turns to see what he is looking at, rubbing her nose.

"Who's that with him?" Sam asks.

"For a guy on the run, he's got more game than you," Barton tells Steve.

Steve grunts, "That's Bucky alright."

The girl's someone Natasha never expected to see again. The ghost of the internet, the girl that exists. She jumps out of the vehicle, her feet stumble but she doesn't fall.

"Go!" Steve pushes Natasha towards them, letting her get a moment. Stepping towards them cautiously, she sees the tension in their shoulders and the gradual loosen as Yasha recognizes her.

 _"Yasha-"_ she begins, he doesn't let her get another word out. He flings his arms around the two of them.

"I thought you two were dead. Especially you!" She punched Skye in the arm.

"Actually…" Skye rubbed her arm. The woman sure punched hard. "I did die. It's a bit complicated but I have to ask. Didn't I meet you in that alley?" She glanced at the trio trailing behind her. "Is that Captain America? Shit. Aren't you the Black Widow?"

Skye pauses, her face paling. "Shit. Black Widow's my other soulmate?"


	12. Steve Rogers - All I want

**A/N: #demfeelings**

Kudos if you spot the Doctor Who's reference. No one really dies but its still sad and I highly recommend reading this while listening to 'All I want' but Kodaline.

 **This story has been moved to "It is you(I have loved)"**

* * *

"Don't forget to water Weiner," Skye said the moment he answered.

"Hi Sweetheart is what I think you missed out," he deadpanned.

"Hi babe, don't forget-"

He hears a low hum at the background. Solid, low pitched engines. A big plane and that usually meant big mission. He doesn't like it when she goes on missions without him but he can't go into the field with her. He's too recognizable and her missions requires her to not be noticed.

"Yes, I've watered Weiner. Don't worry." She's oddly very attached to her cactus, he makes a note to ask her about her attachment to it. "Be careful, call me after your mission is over."

"Sir, yes sir! Love you!"

* * *

"Steve! Suit up! Some radioactive jellyfish is destroying a town in Australia," Tony calls over the intercom.

He pats for his phone while on the plane and groans. "Left my phone on the counter. Skye's gonna get mad if she calls in later and I don't pick up."

Sam laughs. "Did you remember to water Weiner?"

Tony snorts at his question. It's a famous inside joke, everyone knows her abnormal attachment to her cactus. "If you forget to water Weiner and it dies-" The duo mime an exploding motion.

"Actually I think there's a reason for it," Bruce says, cleaning his glasses. "She got the cactus from Sam and met Steve through him. The cactus probably reminds her of the first time she met you."

Steve smiled. He still remembers the first time he saw her, her smile that was so bright, it felt like his world had been a monotony of grey before he met her.

* * *

Six missed calls.

Skye was going to be so pissed. He thumbed across the security pad and scrolled through the missed call list.

Six missed calls from Coulson.

 _Captain Rogers, please call me as soon as possible - Coulson._

He calls and calls, but the phone does not connect. "Jarvis, can you connect me to Coulson?" But all he gets is the same result. He traces the words on his hipbone as though to reassure himself.

Tony slides in beside, tablet in hand. "I can't get their last location either-" He grumbles.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. It's Skye after all." Sam comforts.

"And she's with the Calvary and Mockingbird." Barton adds.

They're right. It'll be fine, right?

* * *

Steve is eating an apple pie in the kitchen with the team, when he senses a jolt of overwhelming fear crashing through his bond. Then a spiking pain where his soulmark is. The pain knocks him silly for a brief instant, he instinctively clutches his soulmark, almost tearing his trousers off in his panic to console himself that everything is alright.

"Steve?"

He doesn't hear them calling. His mark is greyed out and the hollowness for where the bond used to be tells him all he needs. He struggles for control, the grief in his chest clawing to crawl out. The sound of his heart beating traitorously swamps his ears, muting his senses.

"Skye… she's she's-" his voice falters, hands seeking for support as his legs threaten to fold beneath him. He palms his forehead, drawing harsh ragged breaths into his burning lungs, releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "She's gone-" Blinking away the hot tears, he looks up. He hates the sympathy in their faces. "I - I need… I need to water Weiner. She asked me too. She'll get mad if I don't."

"Steve-" Tony begins.

He isn't in the mood to talk. He just wants to be alone.

Steve hurries back to the apartment that they share. Already it feels colder and emptier than it was three days ago. It seems so silly that just three days ago she was calling to remind him to water Weiner. She always does that just before she goes off-grid. Then she always calls and asks if he remembered. He always remembers but she always asks anyway.

The memory of meeting him. A spot of colour in the shades of grey.

He crashes onto the sofa.

The sofa that they picked out together. It's blue, sky blue. It doesn't match everything else but it didn't matter. She says it reminds her of his uniform and the colour reminds him of her.

They spend hours on this sofa. She loves helping him catch up with pop culture, he loves watching her hover in the can't hold a tune but loves to hum anyway when she cooks.

Steve stares blankly at the kitchen.

He won't hear that tuneless hum again or eat her cooking. He won't be able to feel her warmth as they spoon at night.

Then he grips his head and cries.

"Get up."

Steve wakes up to a female voice. "Skye?"

"No. Get up." She slaps him hard and he shoots up, smacking her head.

"Natasha?"

"We're going." She throws his jacket at him.

He just slumps over the sofa with a loud sigh. "I'm not going." He doesn't want to go to her funeral. He doesn't want to watch her be buried.

"She's not dead."

Steve stands suddenly and pushes his hands through his hair. He knows his mark is still grey, it sounds impossible, it seems impossible but if Skye could be alive, it wouldn't matter anyway. "Explain."

"Yes that's the thing. We're going to get explained. Now. Let's go. Barton's got the quintjet ready."

* * *

It is night when they arrive.

"Oh good! You're here," Simmons says cheerfully, a bright smile from ear to ear. "She's just finished her quarantine, so you two can rest in her room. I'll- just get her sheets changed."

Steve isn't paying attention to her or his teammates. He only has eyes for the girl behind the glass. She is crying into the shoulder of another man.

"Skye?"

Startled, she looks up. "Steve?" her voice is so soft that Steve barely picks it up. This is not the girl he remembers. Skye is proud, Skye is hopelessly snarky that she goes toe to toe with Tony and sometimes - a lot of times, he thinks that Tony might be her father.

He steps into the cell, brushing past the engineer. "Baby?" He cradles her, holds her so tight that she has difficulty breathing. "I thought-" A muscle ticked in his jaw. "I thought you died. I thought I lost you." He leans his chin against her hair, breathing in the smell he thought he'd never smell again. He hated how scared, how defeated she looked.

"Tell me something. Skye. Tell me anything."

She buried her face into his leather jacket, letting out a shuddering breath. "Something's wrong with me-"

He could feel her body shaking. "I- I don't think I'm human anymore-"

"Shhhh. It's okay. I got you. I got you." He pressed a kissed into her hair. "I'm always running to you. Always." He held her close, stilling her trembling body, promising never to let her go again.


	13. Peter Quill - Hooked On A Feeling

**Author's Note**

I'm still not taking requests, but this is the to-do list:  
\- Natasha (working on it)  
\- Quicksilver  
\- Pepper Potts  
\- Wanda  
\- Peter Parker  
\- Bobbi/Bucky  
\- More Matt, Bucky, Tony

No updates tomorrow.

Bruce Banner's chapter will be on the day after tomorrow along with an prelude to the Bruce x Steve x Skye chp (if I finish it in time).

I'm starting to see that some of the chapters will probably start to chain, so if you have any chapters that you've enjoyed and what to see a prelude or a postlude, feel free to request for one, please do only request for one though. If I wrote a pairing that you like but you're looking for something else, then also feel free to comment. I'll happy to revisit it and attempt to approach it in another way.

* * *

Skye has a weird soulmark and a pretty long one too. Simmons and her once discussed at great length on what kind of situation would have lead to her soulmate saying ' _Okay. Who are you, how did you come here, why are you here and really. Why does anyone want to stowaway on a battle ship?'_ to her. Skye thought it might be the battle ship galactica amusement ride - because it made the most sense. Simmons thought it might have been those role-playing restaurant or games.

It became the longest running bet too. With Fitz quipping, "It might be a real battle ship."

And Simmons gloating him to bet $50 into the pool.

* * *

"Hey Jane, your math seems wrong here?" Skye points at a portion of the vast whiteboards, right below the pink and yellow sticky paper. Jane has an odd preference for sticky paper, specifically the pink and the yellow coloured ones, so she takes a blue one (because she likes blue) and corrects the equation.

"You're pretty good at picking that out-" Jane reluctantly says after checking her correction.

"I used to be a whiz at math. It's always constant in all the schools I went to," she shrugged. Numbers always came naturally to her so it made sense why she was that good at hacking.

"There's another here," Skye points and corrects it with another blue sticky paper. "Hooo. I think that fixes your entire theory." Jane got the theoretical part of how the bifrost bridge should work but the numbers wouldn't work. With that correction, the equation seems correct now.

"Hey you're right!" Jane laughs, clapping her hands excitedly. "Darcy! Darcy! The equation works! We can build the bifrost bridge now!"

"Really?" Darcy pounces on her, accidentally pushing Skye back into one of Jane's weird equipment.

"Shit! Look out for the-" Jane calls out.

Skye's hand lands onto the electric blue casing and then her world faded out.

* * *

"What the fuck!" Skye swore colourfully. Her head pounded, her tongue felt like it had been licking hot asphalt. "I don't feel so good."

"I- am- Groot?"

A tree was staring at her. A tree with blinking eyes was staring at her. So she did the most sensible thing she could do in her frame of mind. She screamed. You think she would have gotten used to weird things, radioactive squids, giant gozilla-like dragons. Kree but really its not about the weirdness of it.

On top of how her stomach feels like it's doing flip-flops and the weird feeling in her tongue, she has a tree staring right at her - in her fact. Anyone would scream.

"I am Groot!" It waved its weird hand-y branch-y thingies at her.

"Get away from me!"

"It is a female." said a male voice from behind the tree, stepping out from behind it.

"I am Groot," Groot the tree said in a mournful tone.

He was tall. No. Tall is not the correct word. He was HUGE that put Captain America and Thor to shame. Ok, he might be comparable to Thor. Skye grudgingly admitted on second thought. He has huge ass muscles with red tattoo down his skin and if that weren't enough, his daggers are as long as his forearm.

"Stay away! I am armed!" This would be the only time EVER Skye has never ever been this glad that she had undergone terragenesis. So there might have been the time with the invaders of the Doom horse bots, but that's another story.

"Yes you have arms." The man agrees. "But how are you-"

"Move aside thesaurus. You're scaring our stow away."

"Please do not call me a thesaurus." he muttered.

Then a moderately normal looking man (finally! He's actually very good looking) pushed past the guy. "Okay. Who are you, how did you come here, why are you here and really. Why does anyone want to stowaway on a battle ship?"

Well. Skye really didn't know how to respond to that. She opens and closes her mouth several times before deciding to say the first things that came to her mind.

"Hey. At least the form B-320 G on Accidental portal incidents was a real thing." She pauses, taking in his look of surprise. Then she realized that if B-320 G on Accidental portal incidents was real, then so is the one on time travelling. "Please tell me I'm in the correct time. I don't want to fill out form B-702C all the way to G when I get back home. Because that's going to be hell of an amount of paperwork."

"Well you can worry about paperwork later, beautiful. First we got a dictator to take down, a planet to liberate and then-" he pulls her up close, kissing her, "We're going for a vacation."

All things aside, at least it was a real battle ship not an amusement ride or some weird role-playing restaurant and she owns Fitz a lot of money.


	14. Ward x Wanda - Safe and sound

**Author's Note:** Ok so I thought a lot about this and felt it wasn't fair to skyeward shippers if I didn't do at least one skyeward. I do not promote to this pairing and have done my best to step around it by doing neither anti-ward nor pro-ward. I'm sure you guys might have noticed that I always said Hydra instead of Ward or Cal. But to make it a possible pairing, (that I felt I would feel alright about to write about) I felt an additional person needed, so here we are. It's not pure Skyeward but its pretty close.

I know I said no updates today but its technically tomorrow and this pairing sort of got stuck in my mind. (I was trying to think of something for Wanda)

* * *

"I'm not a good man, Skye," he says this to her because he knows of the things he has done to stay alive. He has done a lot of bad things and would them all over again if he was able to keep her alive. He didn't care whether she hated it or not because at the end of the day, it only matter that she was alive. Alive but sadly was far better than cold and dead.

"Yes you are-" she whispers. She clutches his shirt. The sight of his words on her neck sends a rush of heat down his body, pooling at his groin. He clenches his fist. They have a third. Usually trios were completed fairly quickly once they met up. It has been almost a year since he met Skye and spoke their first words. A whole year of pining.

He presses his lips onto her soft ones, she wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing them closer. His tongue darts out to meet hers, his hands reaching up to graze her cheekbones as he digs into her hair. He wants her so bad. The heat coiling in stomach burns, he can feel his pants digging into him.

"Skye..." he pulls a ragged breath as he pushes them apart. "We can't-"

"Ward I'm your soulmate. We were made for each other for a reason." She cups his face with her hands.

He can't. He can't risk her safety. He knows there's something lurking in his head and Hydra's tech had promised to remove it if he obeys them.

"I'm sorry Skye," he pushes away.

* * *

She's angry at him. Nothing he says can change her mind. She is good, driven and hopelessly loyal to fault. All the things he wants to be but isn't. The thing in his head talks to him sometimes, makes him rage, makes him do things he doesn't want to.

He begs for it to go away but it won't. He knows it. The thing from the staff, the voice of the Asgardian. Ward watches in horror as he buries his brother. He hates him but he never wished death on his brother.

Run. He has to run far away from his soulmates to keep them safe from him. The voice doesn't let him. It tells him to go back. It makes him go back. Time after time. He returns, he watches the horror on Skye's face. He wishes to tell her the truth. The voice cannot be opposed. It will not be opposed.

Finally, it goes quiet when Skye shoots him. Like it has finished its purpose and has no need of him. So he runs and runs.

* * *

It has been many months since he last saw Skye physically and far many more months ago since their doomed first kiss. He falls asleep dreaming of her, of her curling into his side, his hand tracing circles on her hips. He dreams of waking up to her sleeping face, her dark exotic eyes blinking blearily at him. He dreams of kissing her senseless, hands inching up her flushed skin, fucking her into the mattress. Then he wakes up alone and frustrated.

He stares at the last photo he had of her with him. She can be happy now, she can find someone that's less fucked up in the head. He had kept her safe even if she hated him now. Even if he can never see her again. Better alive and angry than dead. He tells himself every day. He can't return. Even if the voice is quiet, he feels its weight lying dormant in his head. He fears what it might do if he returns and he wonders if it would even let him explain.

Ward doesn't remember where he is. He hadn't planned to go anywhere for a long time, he let random choices decide for him.

A woman is standing at the train station waiting. Her long dark hair and dark eyes remind him of Skye but she is not Skye. She is equally beautiful.

He doesn't know why but he feels like he can trust her. She cups his head between her hands, her eyes taking on a strange red glow and the weight in his head vanishes.

"We can go home now," she tells him, speaking the words that has been etched in him since he was four.

And for the longest time, it feels like he can breathe again. He can go home now. Back to Skye, back with Wanda and Skye.


	15. Bruce Banner - Wonder What You're Doing

**A/N:** This started out differently that it ended.

Requests list so far:  
\- Quicksilver  
\- Pepper Potts  
\- Wanda  
\- Peter Parker  
\- Bobbi/Bucky  
\- More Matt, Bucky, Tony

Moderately disappointed that people don't really review/comment here, but I won't beg for reviews. Just.. disappointed. :(

* * *

 **Actual title of this chapter: Bruce Banner - Wonder What You're Doing For the Rest of Your Life**

"DC. I need assistance. My leg's broke and it's stuck under the ramble." Skye says over the comms. The debris threaten to fall over her, it is only with the sheer concentration of her powers that she has arrest its fall. Skye has no idea how long she can keep it up, she doesn't even know how long she's going to be conscious. The pain is so sharp that it sends waves of nausea. She hears the harsh rasp of her breathing and glances at the debris.

"DC-" she pants. The world spins, black dots dancing across her vision. Shallowing another laboured breath she began to feel the sense of detachment from her current situation.

"Anybody-" she says.

Then the loud roar jolts her awake momentarily. A large green hand smacks the debris away, tossing large chunks of it as though it weighed nothing.

The Hulk!

She had no idea the Avengers were on site.

"ME COME SAVE PUNY HUMAN." Shock slammed into her as she realized that those were the exact words on her spine.

"Oh god you're my Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-" She screams as the Hulk lifts her, cupping her between his hands and jumps into the sky. The sky rises fast and falls fast, her heart lurches as he moves rapidly towards the designated med plane and then she passes out.

* * *

It's three days later when she wakes. Outside the sun is barely rising over the city of New York. Her body aches, her leg is killing her but from the way it is casted, she isn't surprised. Coulson sits in the chair.

"You're awake." He says with a slightly frown, a frown that only Skye and very select few would notice.

"You're awake," she threw it back at him. "Isn't it early morning?" She nodded at the window.

He smiles, leaning forward. "That was very reckless of you. You should have moved out when we called for a retreat."

"It wasn't like that. Those men. They were waiting for me." Once she had begun her retreat, she found herself corner by two platoon of men and four super-powered people. It had been a difficult fight.

Coulson nodded like he had known it all along. "They called you the missing piece."

Well that's the first. "The kids. They were super-powered too."

"Yes. The Maximoff twins confirmed that they have more children like them being tested. I believe that those four were from there."

"So where do I fit in?"

Skye could see the muscle twitch in his jaw, he looked pensive. "We'll find out. For now, stay in the Avengers' Tower and don't go out."

Unsure whether she should tell DC about the Hulk being her soulmate, Skye merely agreed to comply with his rules. She had a lot of time to think.

* * *

Three weeks.

It took her two weeks to convince any of the Avengers to allow her to wander in the tower and a further one week to allow her to visit the labs. She wheeled in with Tony yapping away behind her. Unobtrusively, Bruce was sitting by the whiteboard, reading some papers. Right hand holding an apple, left hand holding a mug.

"Jolly green! Meet Agent's star hacker. You remember her, you saved her." Tony bent over, mock whispering. "He remembers everything when he transform into the Hulk now."

"You know if you want to keep calling Coulson, Agent. It's technically should be Director," Skye poked him. Tony scowled, rubbing his tummy fiercely.

"Director doesn't have the same ring to it."

She rolled her eyes and wheeled herself up to Bruce. "This your words I think," she pulled up the shirt.

'ME COME SAVE PUNY HUMAN' ran down her spine in big block letters.

Bruce blushed. "My soul mark suddenly makes perfect sense."

"Wait what! You two are soul mates!? What did she say to you?" Tony scooted over pulling at Bruce shirt then pants.

"Stark." Bruce scolded and pulled his shirt up before rubbing a spot. There right below his belly button in her scrawny handwriting was 'Oh god you're my Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'.

Tony's eyes danced mischievously, a large grin blooming across his face. "This is so great! Tarzan meets Jane! Jarvis! Tell everyone that Bruce's soul mark is Oh god you're my Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No no. Take a picture of it and send it to everyone! Oh my god! Does Agent know about it yet?"

He pulls his phone out. Quickly before he can snap a photo, Skye sends a vibration at him, sending him unconscious. "Okay. That'll knock him out for half an hour," she grinned to Bruce. "Can I get a kiss first?"

* * *

Meanwhile on a plane to who-knows-where, Coulson receives no less than three messages. One from Clint, one from Natasha and one from Steve and all saying congratulations which leaves him extremely bewildered.


	16. Darcy x Tony - The Reason

"What kind of name is Daisy?" Tony grumps as Jarvis searches the databases for a person called Daisy born at the exact timing he got his soulmarks.

Darcy sat across him playing with her phone. "You realize we're going to be super old by the time she's legal. She's like what. Four weeks old at the moment?"

Just four weeks ago, Darcy and Tony woke up to the burning on body with two other days. For Tony, it had been Darcy and Daisy. Darcy had been easy to find because she was right there working in the Tower with Jane Foster. He had ran down and said his first words to Darcy (first words since getting his soulmark) to verify if they were soulmates. Daisy the other hand remained absent. There was no matching birth certs, no pictures of her as Tony would have expected from a newborn. They lived in the information age, how was it possible that there was not a single information about her.

Strictly speaking there was plenty of Daisy(s), just no Daisy with the correct birthday.

"Maybe you should wait to just meet her. If you are soulmates, you're guaranteed to meet her at least once in your lifetime." Steve says.

"I just hope we're not 40 when we finally meet her," grumbles Darcy. 40 for Darcy would be 60 for Tony. When he didn't get his soulmark for the longest time, he thought he was doomed to be a blank. No one took blanks seriously. There was always the underlying remark of how Blanks were inferior and Tony worked hard and upstaging those "soulmarked" every time he could.

Even though Tony was now 'happy' to be a Blank, there was an almost audible sense of relief of seeing the names on his skin.

* * *

Skye sit in the cockpit with Coulson beside her. "You're sending me away aren't you?" She shouldn't be surprised. Every time it felt like she was putting roots down, she had to leave.

"Skye-"

"It's fine. I understand."

"Skye-"

She waves him off and put on her headphones. She has had enough of the 'I really don't want to do this, but I have to for your own good' talk. It always happened when one of the foster families dumped her back at the orphanage. Even when she knew now that it wasn't really her fault that they didn't want her or anything, it was hard to shake a lifetime habit.

Skye bites back the bitterness welling up on the edge of her tongue and blasts her music. She'll go to wherever DC dumping her at and take off shortly after that. Perhaps she'd seek out her soulmates. She shakes her head. Find them then what? Skye wasn't sure if she wanted to be rejected eventually by her soulmates. If her track record was anything to go by, they'd probably get sick of her real quickly.

* * *

Tony is in pursue of a rogue super-powered being. Agent had reached out to him to track down and retrieve a super-powered human that had fled their protection. Powers to shake earth and emotionally unstable as quoted by Doctor Simmons. All the things that made her dangerous. Tony and Bruce knew that they had to bring her in without triggering anything. Her file ironically only consists of three things. Her picture, her name and a picture of an actor pointing a middle finger.

It was after persistent asking that Agent told him that Skye was a skilled hacker, a hand-to-hand combat specialist and a former agent. There was more that Agent wasn't telling him but Spy-barbie clued him in quick. Agent was protective over the girl hence why there was a very stern "don't shoot" tag on the order. Not that Tony ever listened to orders but he has to admit that the girl is very beautiful.

"Is it true you hacked SI from a laptop using free wifi?" Tony asks sardonically, landing in front of her.

Her eyes widen, pausing in mid-step then quickly backstepping away from him. Behind was Capsicle and Black Widow cutting off her retreat. "You can't let them take me in," she tells Capsicle. "I won't roll over and wag my tail for them." She sends Capsicle and Black Widow flying and then stumbles as Legolas snipes her with a tranquilizer.

Skye isn't any pushover. Tony watches her send herself flying through the air with her powers, crashing into the trees, staggering away but still moving even with that much sleepy sleep meds.

"How much is in that?" he asks Legolas.

"Enough to knock an elephant."

"Look at her run." He watches as Jarvis tracks her movement through the forest.

"Stark. Stop watching and do something." Steve barks.

He sighs and lands in front of her, cutting off her progress. "Don't make me go back, please." She begs.

Those were his words all right but why didn't tell him, why did she run? He picks her up gently, bringing her back to the quintjet where the rest of the team are waiting. "Change of plans," he tells them. He sets her carefully on the pull out stretcher, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Head back to the Tower."

* * *

"So Daisy, you're my soulmate?," Tony says when she wakes.

"Don't ever call me that again and I'm not your soulmate."

"My handwriting on your bicep says otherwise," he pulls up his sleeve showing hers on the corresponding bicep. "You know when we bond, I figured it'd be like you on the right and Darcy on the left. Oh! Have you met Darcy? Darcy! Jarvis where's Darcy?"

"Darcy is on her way down, sir."

"I'm not your soulmate and I'm not going to bond with you." She flings the blankets off.

"Whoa whoa." He rushes between her and the door. "Hold up. Why on earth do you not want to be my soulmate? I'm fucking awesome. And Darcy? Darcy is pretty awesome too."

"Yea? But I'm not interested."

Tony could see the look in her eyes. He knows that look. It is that look that he saw in the mirror for the last forty years of his life, that look until he finally found Pepper the Avengers then Darcy. The look like someone backed along against the wall. If he lets her go now, he would never see her again. Especially if she was a skilled hacker that took the combined efforts of Jarvis and his hacking to find her protocol and track her down.

"Explain. We're your soulmates."

"I don't have the best track record. Eventually you're going to get sick of me and then you'll dump me somewhere. So you know what? I don't need you or whoever is the third."

"Daisy." Tony reaches for her arm as she brushes past.

"Don't," she shakes his hand off. "Don't call me Daisy. The one who called me that was a monster. I'm a monster too. You're better off without me."

"Skye!" He calls out.

Outside Darcy stood, flinging her arms around Skye as she stepped out. "Don't you know? Soulmates are people who are bound together by their hearts. Their souls call out for each other, intertwined forever." She takes a long breath, feeling Skye's trembling in her arms. "My mum she was like you as well when she met my dad. She didn't give him a chance. My dad never gave up on her. They are the happiest couple I've seen."

Darcy was crying into her shoulder, refusing to let go. Tony reach around his two girls, sandwiching Skye between them. He'd be damned if he waited forty years for his soulmates only to give up so easily on them.

"But I could kill you!" Skye says, struggling to get her breathing under control.

Darcy's lips twisted in response, "Honey. I doubt that. I truly doubt that."

"Hey by the way," Tony says. "I thought of a nickname for our trio. The snark squad. How's that?"

"Oh Tony, don't you know? Clint's already calling us that."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So **daily updates are officially over** and proceeding with a more leisurely fashion which is whenever I have something new. I'm sorry if this chapter was a lot more serious than usual, it really originally had a really funny theme which quickly wrote itself.

There's a few chapters that I've been working on: Natasha x Skye, Matt x Skye, Bucky x Steve x Skye (I know I broke my finishing within 1 day rule) If you need something to entertain yourself while waiting for the next chapter, you can try my tumblr at projectlwz.

Requests is closed, but this is the list so far:  
\- Quicksilver  
\- Pepper Potts  
\- Wanda  
\- Peter Parker  
\- Bobbi/Bucky  
\- Brock  
\- deadpool  
\- More Matt, Bucky, Tony


	17. Natasha - How to save a life

**Trigger warnings: Relationship Abuse**

I do not in anyway encourage abuse in anyway. This is just something I wanted to explore: what if the soulmate had 2 and the other hand only one. I will explore this under a happier setting later.

 **If you are stuck in a situation that is similar to what is described here, please do seek help. Please do not think that it is your fault. Being in an abusive relationship can happen to the strongest people as well.**

* * *

Skye has two soul marks. Statistically, the chance of getting more than one is about 5%. For much of her childhood, she was comforted by their words. The elegant masculine handwriting that says, _'I can teach you much more'_ promises her a future, the pinched feminine handwriting that says, _'I will never hurt you'_ promises her safety.

When she met Miles, she had never expected that probably the world's greatest hacker would have been her soulmate. It was moment of happiness for her that she could finally be with someone that would have accepted her unconditionally. Miles was gentle and patient. He taught her everything she knew and all that changed when they bonded.

Skye had heard the possibility of soulmarks not matching was less than 1%, the chance was so low that it seemed impossible. He grew angry at how she had another soul mark when he only had hers and he changed. Miles became a different person.

Sex became rough, the more she hurt, the more turned on he was. It wasn't even the kind of bdsm where partner respected the limits. She would pass out from the lack of air, waking up to a bruised body. Her limbs became riddled with bruises and occasionally broken bones. Other nights he would lie beside her after sex, holding her tight, whispering into her ears of how he would slowly kill her other soulmate because she was his. He was cunning and hid behind a beguiling mask, always fretting for her 'clumsiness' when in public.

Skye drove herself single-mindedly into hacking. It was the only place where she could be free from Miles, numbing herself from reality. She grew to be the best, she became better than Miles and with that, the beatings grew worse.

"It may not be much, but you can take my van," the old man that she sees every day at the coffee house tells her one day. "I am old. I'm not going to travel with it anymore." He puts it in her hand. "No soul mate should do that to their other half. He doesn't deserve you."

So Skye gets on the van and drives away. She doesn't return to the house to pick her stuff up, she doesn't return to tell Miles and she erases herself.

The first time she meets the Avengers was at a party. Tony Stark had thrown a big bash to celebrate the destruction of Ultron. She watches Jemma dance with her soulmate Bobbi and wonders how some soulmates ended up so well but hers ended up so terribly.

"So I heard Miles was your Soul mate," Tony says sidling up against the bar.

She grimaces at the name. "I have a perchance of attracting psychos."

"Really?" he raises an eyebrow at her statement. "I met the guy, I thought he was pretty cool."

"Yea, he's a fucking asshole in the mask of a sheep," she spits out a little too vehemently. Her hand is shaking so violently that she tries to put the glass down and tries to calm herself. She had been doing pretty well. Being in the secret government agency meant that Miles had no way of getting to her.

She was safe in the Avenger's tower. There's nowhere else safer she could be than here. She reiterates to herself.

"Are you okay?" Clint asks, "What did you do Tony?"

"Hey I didn't do anything! Kid you tell him!" He playfully puts his arm around her shoulder.

 _'One day I'll find you and I'll make sure you regret ever running from me,' he whispers as Coulson escorts him off the Bus._

Drowning in her memories, Skye drops the glass. Crouching on the floor, she whispers, "no please. I didn't do it. I didn't-"

"Skye?" The two men crouch before her. Clint has seen enough to know the markings of abuse and motions to Natasha to come over.

"Skye calm down," Tony tries to put a comforting hand on her shoulder only for her to burst in tears. Barton pulls Tony away and stands away as Natasha takes over.

"Please don't hurt me. I won't do it again," Skye whispers at the red head.

The red head startled, pulls her close slowly, "I will never hurt you," she says.

When Skye finally calmed down and fell asleep in one of the guest rooms, Natasha turns Tony to the wall, "Tell me what happened."

"Calm down GI Jane, I didn't do anything! I just placed my arm around her shoulders when Legolas said I was making fun of her. That's all!"

"Natasha-" She shook her head at Clint, rolling up her sleeve to show Skye's handwriting.

"Who is Miles?" Clint asks Tony who is still staring wide-eyed at her soulmark.

"She's your soulmate? But she's Mile's soulmate too!"

"That can't be right, Tasha only has one…"

"But it's well documented that Skye's Mile's soulmate," Tony taps rapidly on his Starkpad, bringing up a picture of Skye and Miles. "They were called the invincible duo!"

"I've heard of that nickname, I didn't realize that had Skye."

"I didn't realize it was a trio!"

Tired of the two men discussing of someone who clearly had affected her soulmate that way, and the certainty that she has her very own handwriting that she had verified herself discreetly, Natasha grabs Tony by his collar and slams him to the wall. Forcing her to breathe evenly, she calmly says, "Tell me that the Подонок Miles that did that to her is dead. Or so help me, I'll выследить его и сделать его хочу, чтобы он никогда не был рожден. На самом деле вы можете начать , сказав мне свое полное имя и где я могу его найти."

The rest of her words devolve into Russian with her being too stressed to use English. "Her other soulmate is Miles." Tony tells her real quickly in a strangled voice as she pins him to the wall with her hand on his neck. "Miles Lydon."

"Find me his address and fast. I have a dead body to bury tonight," she tells Clint.

He nods and as she spins off to ready herself for a mission that she would be only too glad to do, Tony calls out, "Natasha-"

She pauses in her tracks, noticing how Stark can called her by her name.

"I think you should ask Skye what she wants first. If what happened really happened, then maybe the final decision should be left in her hands."

And Natasha heeds his oddly good advice. She is still sitting by Skye's bedside when Skye wakes.

"Любовь моя," she starts, stroking Skye's hair in a way that Skye can tell her word was said tenderly. "I can put the asshole down permanently and painfully and his body will never be found if you like."

Natasha leant slowly towards her, giving ample time to move away from her kiss, letting Skye slant her lips over hers. Soft, hesitant but sweeter than anything Natasha could have ever imagined.

"Before you decide," she whispers to Skye, "I want you to know that I will regardless let him have a very good talking with my favourite Steckin."

Подонок - Fucker

выследить его и сделать его хочу, чтобы он никогда не был рожден - hunt him down and make him wish he was never born

Любовь моя - My love

Steckin - It's a type of russian gun


	18. Bucky - You belong to me

**A/N: Goodbye long wordy author's note! Refer to content page for updates on request list and etc.**

* * *

Bucky has a thing. He loves to watch Skye blow her hair dry. It isn't the act of drying her hair that he loves, it isthe way she peers at stroke with great concentration. Her lip curls slightly in a small unconscious smile, her eyebrows make that little furrow. It's the same reason why he loves watching her read especially when it's a thriller. He loves curling up on the opposite end of the couch, pretending to watch the television when he's really watching her read.

Some nights he would rouse in the wake a nightmare and remembers where he is when he sees her pressed against his side. On the nights when she leaves for missions, he finds himself curling around her pillow, missing the smell of her as he falls asleep. Those nights are always long and lonesome and he mostly spends it watching crap television.

Bucky loves how Skye is a tactile person, she touches him gently as she passes him his coffee or brushes her cheek against his when he brings her coffee. Their off-days are mostly spent curled around each other regardless of whether they're doing the same things or different things. Her heat brings comfort to him, the same way his weight around her does to her.

She doesn't tell him much about her childhood, but it makes Bucky sad to know of how rejected she felt when she was a child. And sometimes when she follows him around the house, it makes him sad that she does it because she fears he would walk away from her and never come back. She doesn't tell him these things, Bucky knows because he's sharp. Likewise, she knows how he gets discomforted by crowds and not having clear exits. He is broken but when he is with Skye, he feels like a complete person.

Skye is constantly trying to expand his horizons, dragging him out to do new things: watch a 3D movie, ride a 4D roller coaster, try an 'escape from the dungeon' game. Sometimes he can't help but wonder if she just doesn't get enough thrills from their superhero work that she has to seek her adrenaline from these things.

Bucky wonders occasionally how he got such a dame for a soulmate. The way her hair tumbles from her shoulders, her warm brown eyes as they crinkled in amusement. He doesn't tell her but his favourite sound is the way she chuckles which is the only reason why he puts up with watching Dog Cops.

More importantly, Bucky loves how she doesn't try to eat his poptart that he hides from Hawkeye and Thor. He knows she had found it and sometimes she quirks an eyebrow at him then at the book. He just likes sweet things.

Which is also why he loves to kiss her after she applies her cherry lip balm. She complains how she needs to reapply it after that but doesn't really seem to put up a fight when he does it anyway, only giving him a wry sigh.


	19. Pepper - Something's Got a Hold On Me

**Poll for which pairing you want to see more chapters are is opened.**

 **You can access it from my profile.**

* * *

Skye had most recently moved to an apartment right smack in the middle of Brooklyn. Okay, so to be perfectly specific, Skye had bought over a whole building right there somewhere close to the Docks and had built up an innocuous looking building with the Shield Caterpillars' base spawning right beneath it with the allocated funds she received from the Directors.

Admittedly that getting superpowered people that are able to function as agents and black ops had been one of the limiting factors, but that is not the point. Having shot up from a no-name agent to the director of the Caterpillar division, Skye had taken an almost paranoia-inducing amount of caution.

So when she heard the pattering of footsteps behind her at 4am through an alley, she braced her power instinctively, holding her hands out to appear harmless but really it is just in case she needed to use her powers.

The lady who ran into her vision skidded to a stop, waving her hands panically, "Oh my god! I didn't mean to startle you, it's just that I was picking my drunk boss up and the car broke down then the men attacked and oh god I'm rambling. I'm sorry!"

Speaking of men, the group of three men came running towards them and clearly disregarding the both women of any threat. She pushes Pepper behind her. Sending a man flying with a well-landed roundabout kick, she ducks the shockstick, spinning into a roll and swipes the other man at the legs. He falls flat and as they recovered, Skye takes her icer and shoots the three man rapidly.

"Oh my god! Are you some kind of agent?" She rummages through her bag for something as she takes several steps away from Skye.

With the guys dealt with, Skye gives Pepper a wry smile. "I didn't expect for my soulmate to be The Pepper Potts."

The strawberry blond woman paused in her purse searching. "You know I always wondered why anyone would refer to me as The Pepper Potts until recently." Then she procured a phone and shook it angrily.

"Invincible my ass. I am Iron Man, my ass," she mutters to her phone. "It's dead," Pepper declares to Skye. "Got a phone I can use? The men kidnapped my boss and that's not going to end very well." She presses her temple tiredly.

"Which men? How many? How long ago?" Skye asks, rapidly making her way back from the direction Pepper had came from.

"Ten men and this weird looking floaty thing with a huge head about half an hour ago?"

"Modok, great." Skye turns to the phone, "Mobilising Alpha team. Modok kidnapped Iron Man. Thirty minutes ago at coordinates 17HCU329731." She spins about the car. No tire tracks, so by helicopter? She would need to go with them and mobilise perhaps the twins to guard Pepper.

"Are you like some kind of agent? Like Shield? Does Shield still exist?"

"Pepper. I'll assign some guards with you until we retrieve Stark. I'd like to keep this under the Avengers' radar so-"

"Well the Avengers are sort of at some secret base and not in New York at the moment and I'm coming along." She puts on a determined face.

"There's going to be fighting and there's a very high possibility that you're going to be a burden."

Pepper holds her hand out for the phone and dials a number. "Jarvis. Activate Rescue."

"Rescue? You know Rescue?" Skye blinks owlishly at her and in not more than three minutes, an armor similar to Stark's clips onto her and the faceplate snaps down.

She flips the faceplate up and winks at Skye. "Yes. Call me Rescue when I'm in this."


	20. Brock Rumlow - My Immortal

**A/N: I cried when I wrote this. So I think there should be a trigger thing. The name of the song title should be a giveaway.**

* * *

He lay there, holding her tightly. Even asleep she was so perfect, her eyelashes with its tiny curls, her pouty lips when she slept. There was no word that could succinctly describe her.

"I love you," he whispers. "I love you so much." He pulls her flushed to his body, holding her so tightly and then she was gone. All that was left was the spent cube lying where she had been. He shudders, hand reaching out for the dull blue cube.

' _Tell me you want me to stay and I will. Tell me to leave and I will.'_

Brock puts himself upright, head leaning against his knees. His lungs struggle to draw breath as he remembers her.

 _She spins in a circle, throwing her head back laughing. He pulls her back in a fluid movement, swaying in the music. She had never looked better in that dark red dress and the exposed neck that her new haircut showed drew his attention. 'You're so gorgeous,' he bends to her ear, saying sotto voce before trailing her neck with light feathery kisses. Gorgeous was understating it. He had been half-hard when he saw her step out of the elevator. Her body vibrates with her laughter and it drifted above them like musical notes in the wind._

"Why didn't you-" he fists the bedsheets and hurls the cube at the wall with an angry cry.

"Brock, want to go sparring?" Steve asks from the doorway.

Brock is no fool. He knows Steve's impeccable timing was not a coincidence. They watch him like a hawk, waiting for him to slip, waiting for him to chase after _that guy_ like a madman with a death wish. He was a madman with a death wish. There was no point living without her.

He couldn't even live in the apartment they bought together. Her memory haunts him everywhere. Where they had sex at every surface they could when they got the apartment furnished, the kitchen when he made spaghetti for her, the pots that she burnt while trying to make mac and cheese. The couch where they'd make footie fights over whose foot would reign on top of the pile for the night, the sheets where they made sweet love.

He misses her so much that Brock never imagine it could physically hurt. Every time he stepped through that door, he could imagine her laughing from one of the rooms, or sitting by the window whining about how hungry she was.

He punches angrily at Steve, he knows Steve is letting him land blows, that sometimes it feels good to just hurt someone.

"I can't do this anymore," he pants from his supine position on the floor later. "There's this hole in my chest like nothing could fill it again." They wouldn't understand. None of them had lost a bonded soulmate.

"I can't-" His voice sounds tight as though he had to strain to tear the words from his throat. "I can't live without her. I keep thinking I hear her laughing at those stupid cat videos, waking up with her in my arms. I can't-"

Steve sits beside him, pulling his hand wrap off. "When I was born, I had a soulmark." He tugs the pants up, exposing a little script on his ankle. It was greyed out just like his. "She died in the war, she was a nurse. I thought I couldn't go on. I kept dreaming if I reached out, I could see her again, kiss her again. She was the most beautiful dame."

He continues, playing with the handwrap with the saddest look Brock had ever seen on him. "I won't promise it'll ever go away, some days will be harder than others but one day you'll go on without thinking her and the memory of her will fade. But the memory of her will always remain to remind you of how much she loved you."

Brock's body racks silently. He palms his eyes, feeling the reassurance of Steve's hand on his back.


	21. Pietro - Only love can hurt like this

**If you haven't vote yet, please vote here for the pairing you'd like to see multi chapters of on my profile. Voting closes next weekend!**

 **Requests are still closed. Sorry. Deadpool would be up sometime soon.** **Thanks for the reviews and favourites!**

* * *

Skye dusted her forehead and touched up her lip gloss and puckered her lips. Third date with Pietro. She slipped her heels on and gave herself a twirl before the mirror.

"You look good." Jemma smiled.

"Yep! Third date!" She grinned a little too widely.

"Oh!"

"I don't get the fuss over the third date. Isn't he your soul mate?" Fitz grumbled at the other side of the table.

"Oh Fitz. Don't you know the three dates protocol? Introductory, familiarity and-" Jemma ticked off her hand.

"But they're soulmates!"

Skye leant down to Fitz, "And this is why Bobbi and Jemma is mad at you."

"Fitz! Just because they're soulmates-"

Skye waved as she left before the fight became a full blown thing - again.

* * *

Pietro was waiting by the lamppost as she turned around the corner. Pietro was waiting by the lamppost arms tightly around another woman, whispering into her ear, laughing at something she said.

Weren't they soulmates? Her heart stuttered as she pulled herself back around the corner, hand clasping her chest. This is the whole reason why she had asked to go slow. She wanted to be certain. Just because they were soulmates didn't mean they were going to fall desperately in love.

Skye peeked out from the corner, seeing him drape his arm over the woman with dark hair. His eyes crinkled as he guffawed loudly. Her heart clenched tightly. She wasn't going to deal with this now. Maybe when her heart stopped crying. She turned, digging her hands into her pocket. Drink a beer, talk shit to Hunter when she got back. Skye ran her hand through her hair, not caring that it was getting messy, not caring her phone was ringing.

She must have been sidetracked because the sun was setting as she sat in the bushes on top of a cliff. The streaks of purple ran across the darkening blue sky, even the moon was out by now.

Her phone had been ringing almost non-stop for the last one hour.

"Hello?" Skye answered.

"Skye! What happened?" Jemma's voice pierced the silence that Skye had been sitting in. "We thought you were kidnapped or something. Pietro was very worried when you didn't turn up for the date. He even ran all the way here with his dress shoes to check. There were holes in his dress shoes and-"

The phone was snatched away from her and a male masculine that she had come to love spoke. "Mana mīlestība, what happened?"

She couldn't talk to him yet. She wasn't ready. "I- I'm sorry," Skye floundered and then hung up. She needed to come up with an excuse, something that he would accept for her flaking out.

A brush of wind rushed through the forest and he was sitting beside her. Jacket across his arm, collar opened, his hair was blown and messy. His eyebrows furrowed as he checked her. "Are you okay? What happened mīļotā?" He cupped her face, tugging her lips from where she had been biting them. "Skye?"

"It's okay Pietro." She said, moving away from him. "If you love one someone else, it's okay to tell me. We can always be friends."

"Skye? I told you when I first met you, I was waiting for you for a long time." He caressed his words that ran down her neck. "I don't know why you're saying this now. But I don't want to be just friends with you." He swallowed thickly. "But I can try my best if that's all you want to be."

"You can just say that and, and." The hot tears that had been threatening on the edge of her eyes slid down her face. "And-"

"And what? Tell me!"

"And two time me with another woman!"

"Two time? I'm not two timing you with anyone!"

"Then who was the girl you were hugging?"

He stilled, looking at her, mouth twisted in a smirk. Laughing, he spun her, ignoring her angry blows, "Oh mana mīlestība, you were jealous! Jealous of my twin sister."

"Twin what?"

He sank her on the ground, whispering. "Mīļotā. That woman I was hugging was my twin sister."


	22. Sam Wilson - Hello there

**A/N: This song "Hello There" is really cute. You have to hear it! Haha. Don't forget to vote if you haven't ;) I'm closing it on Tuesday.**

* * *

Skye was so not attracted to that other avenger. So NOT attracted. So she hacked into the security feeds to watch the new avenger and it might even be classified as stalker but really, she wasn't attracted to Sam.

Yes, she did like the way he smiled and the way his eyes would crinkle. She loved his wide grins when Clint pranked Steve. Hell, she pranked on Steve and blamed it on Clint just to see that wide grin. And despite him having been in the building for the last two weeks, they hadn't spoken a single word to each other. It wasn't the lack of him trying but more of her squeaking away before he could get a word out.

She smacked her head on the table moaning at how stupid she was acting. He is just a dude, another superhero, just another avenger.

* * *

Skye was on standby as a tech due to a broken leg after some doom bots had crashed into her. Being on standby as a tech during an Avengers' fight is one of the most boring thing that one could ever do. Mainly because Tony had Jarvis to handle anything that an IT tech needed to do.

"Someone is hacking into my flight pack-" the velvety voice crackled through the speakers, it sent her leaping to the computers.

And it took only barely thirty seconds to kick the intruder out, "I got you! I got you!" she told him.

There was a slight pause and the videos showed him swooping up just in time. "Thanks a bunch. Skye right? I think you might be my soulmate."

The mug she was holding crashed onto the floor. "Skye?" he called out worriedly.

"Seriously, birdman? Now!?" Tony yelled, firing more shots at the darn flying bots.

"But she keeps squeaking off in the tower!"

Skye blushed as she felt Coulson's eyes on her.

* * *

Tony flipped his faceplate and frowned at her. "You, him. There now."

Skye blushed and tried to inch away only to bang into Steve's chest and with the I-am-disappointed-with-you face (which she swears he could patent it), she trudged into the conference room, standing as far as she could from Sam.

"Are you afraid of me?" Sam asked, very carefully padding over to her.

"No!" Skye waved frantically at his crestfallen face. "I just. It's just-" She palmed her face, "It's just that you're so handsome."

"Oh?" he smiled slowly and tugged up his sleeve. "This your words?" On his bicep was her scrawny handwriting.

 _'Yes I call my coffee machine Evet, okay?'_

Skye remembered that. It was two days after he had arrived. Clint had taken the honorary role of showing the newcomer around and told him about Evet which apparently is officially part of the tour ever since she shot someone out of the window with her powers when he touched Evet.

* * *

 _"Whatever you do, don't touch Evet. Skye can do much worse than bite you. She can literally erase you from existence." Clint told Sam._

 _"What?"_

 _Clint grins, thumbs at the black machine in the corner. "That is Evet."_

 _"The coffee machine is called Evet?" Sam asked with a strange look on his face._

 _"Yes I call my coffee machine Evet, okay?" She snapped and hurried out of the kitchen before he could say anything._

Sam stood in front of her, pulling her hands from her face. "You know I spent a lot of my life asking if that coffee machine has a name." She laughed and he beamed at her. "You've no idea how many odd looks I've gotten from that question.

He slid his nose down hers, pressing his lips onto hers. Soft and careful, just like how he makes her feel.

"And I started calling myself Skye because of my soulmark." He smirks before diving back in, sinking into the kiss, her hand gripping his shirt, his hand fisting her hair.

"Mr Wilson, Sir would like to remind you before you proceed to tearing your clothes off, that you are due for a debriefing which they would like to begin now that you've done kissing."

They chuckle and he leans down for a chaste lingering kiss. "Coffee after this?"

"Definitely."

 **A/N: Yes, Evet was picked Evet for being Okay/Yes in Turkish. Was a joke then seemed to have flopped..**


	23. BuckyxSteve - Have you seen the rain?

**A/N: Should have mentioned that I did know Evet is Okay in turkish and I thought it was a funny joke. Don't forget to vote! Link's on my profile.**

* * *

"Where are we?" Coulson sighs, pinching his nose bridge.

"Somewhere in America apparently." Skye rolls her eye and smacks the laptop. "Lance. Please tell me how on earth were you a Lieutenant in SAS and a mercenary and can't even tell where on earth we are without a freaking gps!?"

"Please tell me how you are a hacker and you can't even repair the GPS or the laptop?" He peers at the map that's unrolled out on the car.

"Hello? Hacker? Do I look like Fitz to you?" She gripes, slinging her haversack with her laptop and the sniper rifle across her shoulder. "It's not my fault that the superpowered kid decided to teleport us to god knows where and that the teleportation fried our electronics."

Hunter purses his lips, looking at her with a tilted head. "You realize you're calling an eighteen year old a kid right? You're what, eighteen yourself?"

"Twenty-six the last time I checked."

"You sure the teleportation didn't regress your age?"

"Guys." Coulson sighs, stepping in-between their growing argument. Under normal circumstances, Skye and Hunter worked very well together. The week had been long and in spite of Hunter's denials, he knew that Hunter just wanted to go home to Bobbi. "We'll do like what we did the last few miles. We walk to the highest point, find a village and try to call out. I'm sure there aren't that many Amish towns around here. Okay?"

"Fine." They hotly agree and began the long trek to the highest point.

The next village (according to Hunter who climbed the tree) was a rather cluster of very modern buildings. He couldn't get a better look at it with it mostly covered by tall trees but he insisted that it was the right way to go. What he didn't specify was that it wasn't just a cluster of very modern buildings.

"I thought you said modern buildings!" Skye grunts at Hunter, staring at the buildings through her sniper scope.

"They are modern buildings!"

"Hunter. There's a difference between army buildings and modern buildings." Coulson mutters. He could feel the headache growing in his head.

"I thought they were army buildings. We could just get Coulson to pull some muscle and ask them for a lift. I didn't expect them to be a Hydra base!" He says disgruntled.

"I say I go in and destroy the buildings. Hunter snipe anyone that runs out. Coulson watch my back."

Coulson and Hunter stares at her.

"What? Are we just going to leave it standing?" She thrusts her chin at the buildings. "I'm super-powered now. I can destroy it easily but we could always use it to source for more information while we're here."

"Skye!" Hunter yells as she jumps down the cliff. The two men sigh and Coulson jumps after her. "I think she forgot you only have one hand!"

"I know!" Coulson says as he slides down the cliff.

She sends three men unconscious, snatching one of the rifles just a tall man dressed in black with a metal arm walks out of the building. Tall, no mask, metal arm. Skye's certain she has seen his picture somewhere.

"Are you their reinforcements?" he asks. His voice is low and gravelly and it makes a strange fluttering in Skye's stomach.

"Uhm, uhh.. Are you Hydra?" Skye mentally facepalms at her first words to one of her soulmates. "I- We're not! I got your words though." Tugging her vest down, she reveals the top of her right breast.

He stares slack-jawed at the sight of his stilted handwriting across the curve of her flesh. He almost reaches for it, before coming back to himself as Coulson comes into their line of sight. He pushes her behind him, "Are you their reinforcements?" he asks Coulson.

"No no!" she jerks his arm down. "DC's with me."

"Skye? You want to explain?" Coulson says slowly.

"Turns out he's my soulmate… are you Hydra?" she steps away from him, wondering if she is capable of shooting him if he really turned out to be Hydra.

"No." He replies a little too fiercely. "I'm not. They-" he motions to his arm, creases on his face tighten as he struggles to explain. "They did something, but I can't remember what." His metal arm twitches and steps in front of her just as some men run out of the building.

"I got this," Skye tells him and swings them flat against the building with her powers. She smirks at him, "We got to get in to get data before we destroy the building. Maybe steal a helicopter or two while we at it. Soulmate, what's your name?"

"James Barnes-" he pauses, pulling his mask off. "Bucky I think."

"James B-Buchanan Barnes?" Coulson behind them stammers.

"DC?"

"JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES IS STEVE ROGERS' BEST FRIEND!"

"Is he fangirling?" Hunter asks, bringing up the rear.

"Yes… I think fangirling is the correct term," Skye says, watching Coulson trying to school his face into his patented bland mask and failing terribly. "Pity the phone's dead. Blackmail material right there."

* * *

So it turns out that the Hydra didn't have a helicopter but they have their version of the quintjets which her soulmate knows how to fly.

Bucky or rather James as he requested them to call him, chose to stay and help them destroy Hydra.

They had been doing this several months when Skye spotted his other soulmark down his back. Masculine loopy handwriting down his back. 'Bucky, it's time to come home.' The same handwriting on her leg that appeared after she had gone through terragenesis.

"Did you realize you have another soulmark on your back?" she asks lightly kissing that mark.

"I do?" he turns to look at it. "I didn't realize that," he mutters, frowning with a quizzical look.

"Well then," she sits at her laptop.

"What are you doing Doll?" He watches her scan their soulmark and type furiously on the keyboard.

"Finding our last soulmate. Aren't you the slightest bit curious?" For much of her life, she had been rejected by multiple homes and families. Even in Rising Tide where she had found it to be more of a home than anything, she didn't really feel as though she belonged. They had families, they had soulmates, lovers, sisters and brothers. All of which that she didn't have. Being with James had allowed her to hope that perhaps her soulmates could really become part of her family, her own family.

"I-"

His reply is cut off by an announcement over the intercom."Agent Skye, Director Coulson is requesting your presence at the bridge."

* * *

Steve Rogers had been hunting for his best friend for months, ever since the fall of SHIELD. He had always been one step behind his best friend who went on a rampage hunting down Hydra Bunkers. It became predictable (for Steve) and allowed them to anticipate his next movements, to cut him off to talk but when he finally did, his rampage stopped and he went dark.

No amount of searching even with Stark's help, brought light to where his best friend had gone to.

"Why not ask SHIELD," Natasha offered when even her expertise had brought her to a dead-end. Winter Soldier was a ghost even in the intelligence community, his ability to go undetected was second to none. SHIELD might be weak but they still had roots and talents in areas that they were unable to offer.

So Steve found himself shaking hands with a man who he thought had died months ago. Admittedly there was a letter for him informing him that Coulson was alive and wished to see him some months ago. He was busy. Too busy to read mails that had little to do with his search for his best friend.

He runs a tired hand through his hair, not caring if it made it messy. "So can you help?"

There is an odd look in Coulson's eyes, and a smile twitching on his lips. "Captain Rogers, you'll find I can do far more than just find information about your best friend."

Steve grunts noncommittally, "I just need information about Bucky. Whatever you have. We can cover the rest."

That strange smile plays on Coulson's face again, the corner of his eyes crinkling with amusement and he nods at the dark haired girl that had just entered the room.

"This is Agent Skye. Agent Skye is our star hacker and intelligence officer." He nods at Skye who beams at him with the most dazzling smile that Steve thought he'd ever seen in all his years on this earth. The slight curve on her lips and the small crease on her cheeks sent any words he might have been formulating out of his mind.

He licks his lips, struggling to extemporize when she says, "Oh good you're finally here. Seriously. I sent you the mail three months ago."

"What? What did you just say?" he stumbles over his words.

The room went silent for a few heartbeats, just the sound of the clacking of the keyboard and carts rumbling in the hallway. "You gotta be kidding me," Her voice absolutely flat when she finally replies.

Steve tugs the glove off, her familiar scrawl on the inside of his wrist. A grin, eager and triumphant, tugged at her lips. "We need to tell James." Not waiting for Coulson's dismissal, she tugs him down the hallway.

"James!" she pants as she flings open a door. The man he had been hunting for ages sits on the bed, hand gripping a book, the other holding a gun.

"Bucky, it's time to come home," Steve says with a slightly lift on his lips.

"S-Steve?"

Steve crushes him in a bearhug, pulling Skye into it. After waking up, he thought he would be alone till the end of his life. He didn't even have a soulmark to look forward to. Then he saw Bucky and knew he had to get his best friend back even if it killed him. Along the way of searching, he received two soulmarks but he had been so consumed in his search for Bucky that he had not cared to dream about what his soulmates might be like apart from the strangely familiar stilted writing.

He laid his face on Bucky's stubble, breathing in the smell of his soulmates. His cheeks hurt from his smiling, but he doesn't care.

He's home now.


	24. Brock Rumlow - Unchained Melody

**A/N: Part 2. It's a happy ending.**

* * *

 _He holds her close, pressing his lips over her eyes. She giggles. Catches his chapped lips with her soft ones, melding, mapping his mouth with her tongue. Her hands lingers on his neck, inching down his back. Her nails lightly scratching his bare back. He growls, hands squeezing her ass._

 _"Little minx, " he whispers into her ear. His hot breath tickling her ear._

 _" Pot, kettle." She presses a kiss on his Adam's apple, light kisses down his bicep. He grips her, swinging her onto the island counter._

 _"Skye," he murmurs and she gasps as his kisses reach closer down her thigh._

"Skye-" He wakes. The pillow he was gripping between his thighs gives him no relief. No relief; only the unbearable ache. One year later and he was still dreaming of her. The clock illuminates 1 am. He sighs, deciding that he was probably going to suffer another sleepless night.

Steve was in the living room eating a mix that he mixed himself, watching late night television. Brock slumps into the empty seat beside him, grabbing a handful of mix. Skye would have thought the mix was disgusting. She always hated raisins.

No words were needed between him and Steve. Despite their differences after the Shieldra, Steve realized that all his efforts by pretending to be Hydra had been to protect his soulmate and had forgiven him. The others as well eventually came around, especially after the death of Skye. To see him so shaken was unnerving to some, especially Barton.

"Tiffany is going to accept the Barry's proposal," Steve tells him. Brock stifles a snort. Never in a thousand years would he have guessed that Captain America loved to watch The Bachelorette.

He takes another handful of mix and lets the buzz of late night TV wash over him.

 _"Brock!" She sends a wave of vibration at him. He flies, watching the building collapse around her._

 _"Skye!" He runs, hand chucking the rock away from where she had been. "Skye!" His face is dusty, his hands are bleeding as he digs through the rubble but he doesn't care. Skye is waiting for him under the rubble. She'll be fine. She's super-powered. He laughs to himself how she would chide him for underestimating her power._

 _She'll be fine. He reassures himself despite the gaping feeling in his heart._

 _She was pinned down, through her abdomen by a column. Cold and lifeless. Hands gripping the necklace he gave her. He takes a wavering step towards her. Limbs jerking. There was no air to breathe. He stares at her pale face. Lips trembling, unable to make a single sound. He sagged, knees hitting the ground hard._

He wakes in a manner so slow yet paradoxically sudden, mind disorientated by the difference in scenery. The weight on his side is not Skye but Steve. The television drones on in its muted buzz.

Everything is as it's supposed to be. Skye is still dead and he is still alive.

* * *

There is a burning on his stomach. It itches and sears. The neat girlish handwriting of Skye is replaced with an ugly scrawny handwriting. Brock doesn't care what it says. He just wants Skye's handwriting back. He wants her funny quip. Brock knows it's not fair to the new one but he doesn't care for the new one.

* * *

"Rumlow. There's someone I want you to meet," Steve tells him.

Brock is tired of the team setting him up with blind dates. He thinks it is a bit disgusting how they think if the girl looks similar to Skye that he'd fall in love with them. They have nothing on her. She was like the sun, the fire that burnt even in the cold dark sea.

He doesn't want to meet this new person, but he doesn't have a choice.

The girl lying on the bed looks remarkably like Skye. So alike that it startles him.

He wrenches his arm from Steve's grip. "Steve. This is too much. You made a clone? This is sick!"

"Sorry it took me so long to come home," she says softly. He stops at the door, barely breathing as his mind registers her words. "It's me. I- They- brought me back."

"How?"

"Her father brought her back with the GH-353 and with her mother's longevity."

Brock stares at her in disbelief and they lapse into silence for a moment. Then another moment. "Raisins. I hate raisins and I taught you to hate it as well. You love pudding even if you say otherwise. Your favourite drink is hot cider with cinnamon-"

He closes the gap, snatching her rambling lips with his. The sweetest kiss coloured with the salty taste of tears.

Then everything was right again.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Uh, Just remember to vote if you haven't. Voting closes tomorrow!** **I love your reviews! Thank you so much for your reviews and support! *happy tears* Thank you so much!**


	25. I see the Light

**A/N: This is actually a spin-off from Brock x Skye. Hence the different naming. The nurse who is Steve's soulmate who died in the war. The idea got stuck in my brain. So here it is.**

* * *

 _She was dressed in a bright red dress, hands smoothing down the invisible creases. Steve doesn't know if he had seen her as dazzling as she was now. His breath catches and he struggles to remember why he had came into the room._

 _"Hey there. I'm almost done. Got the rings?" She smiles._

 _The rings. Yes. They were about to head down to the courthouse to get married. He forces his hands to still, fighting the urge to run his hands through her braided hair and kiss her breathless._

 _His soulmate. His wife._

 _"I love you," he bumbles, resigning himself to a chaste kiss on her temple._

 _"I love you too." She presses a kiss onto his lips, sending a surge of warmth all the way to his toes._

 _"Let's go," he hoarsely says. "So I ravish you thoroughly when I get back."_

She laughs and puts her small hand in his.

Steve wakes in the middle night, remembering Nichole.

He remembers her soft lips, the way his hand seemed to fit her waist. She loved red lipsticks and black dresses, she loved watching the night sky. He remembers holding her in his arms with a blanket wrapped around them as they stargazed. She didn't know much of the star names but that was fine, Steve had memorized it all for her. Sometimes she would talk about her best friends, Chase and Karolina but when he asked why she hadn't introduced them, she always had that sad, resigned look that Steve eventually stopped asking.

Those were the nights that Steve always ended up in the communal living room. Watching late night television and trying to numb the memories. Bucky and Brock on more than one occasion joined him.

"Remember that night Nichole beat all the commandos out of their savings?" Bucky turned, lips pulled into a wry smile.

Steve remembers it all. He remembers meeting her. Her back to the light, her dark wavy hair spilling down her shoulders.

 _'It's only called losing when you give up.'_ Those were her first words to him, words he lived by from the day he got them. He had always thought it had been a reference to his sickly self. Turned out it was a reference to him constantly getting beaten up.

"Remember how she beat up Joe?" Steve laughed a single hard, mirthless laugh. She was strong and fearless, always going toe-to-toe with anyone who even thought of underestimating her. It was her wills that bought her the respect of the army doctors despite being of Asian descent.

He misses her so bad and sometimes he wonders if she would be old, grey and still alive had he forced her to stay in Brooklyn. It was his fault that she was dead. He hadn't protected her enough. He had brought her to the front lines. He allowed himself to be persuaded to allow her to tag along.

 _"I'm not going to let you leave me alone here!" She folded her arms and glared sternly at him._

 _"I'm just… going to be a dancing monkey." He doesn't want her to see that for all his efforts, he was only worth to be a singing, dancing monkey. It's pathetic._

 _She stares at him, a strange haunted look in her eyes. Her sad expression when she watches him leave like she'll never see him again. "Please don't leave me here alone." Her voice is heartbreakingly quiet. "Steve…"_

 _He wipes the tear that had escaped her eye and kisses her. "Okay."_

* * *

Kids trying to be superheroes. Steve scoffs at them. He doesn't underestimate the kids and it's not that he thinks that they can't do good. Kids should be kids. They should be out playing hopscotch or whatever it is that kids do nowadays for fun, not fighting villains and certainly not risking their lives.

His heart gets caught in his mouth as the girl leader of the wannabe heroes turns around. The smirk on her face is identical to hers. The dark wavy hair, the liquid chocolate eyes; they're all hers. But she is not her. She is too young to be her.

"Go home kids." He tells them, trying his best to ignore the all-too familiar stubborn look on her face. Bucky gapes at her then gives him a sidelong glance as he brushes past Bucky. He hears Hawkeye ask what was wrong with him but he finds he doesn't care enough.

It is late at night when Brock finds him staring blankly at the empty TV. He doesn't say a word, Brock doesn't need to. Unlike Bucky who had never lost his soulmate, Brock understands. There is no amount of time that can erase that gaping hole in their soul. It throbs, it aches. It feels like his lungs forget how to breathe sometimes and he sits there, struggling for a gasp of air.

Steve traces his greyed out words and holds them close to his heart.

"How did you 2 meet?"

Steve smiles. "I was skinny and short and getting beaten up in the alley. She broke the guy's arm when he tried to touch her. I couldn't believe such a dame like her was marked by someone like me."

Brock chuckles, his hand too lingering on where his soulmark is. "I thought the same thing too when I saw Skye." He hands him the bowl of mix, the mix that Nichole had mentioned she missed eating. She always talked about it.

 _"Pecans, raisins, pistachios, cashews, hemp seeds, pumpkin seeds and yummy sunflower seeds." She gave a mournful sigh. "What I'd give to eat it again."_

 _He laced their fingers together, kissing her. "We'll get them after the war and then you can eat it until you get sick of it."_

 _Cupping his face, she laughs a melancholic laugh. Her lips press softly onto his; a slow, sad kiss like she knows something that he doesn't. "I love you," she tells him. "I love you far more than you can imagine."_

 _She clings onto him tightly as though she thinks he'd disappear if she lets him go. He brushes her stray black hair away. "I'm a super-soldier, remember?" She knows but it doesn't stop her from fearing._

It's funny how she was always afraid of him dying, how she was afraid of being alone again and it was she who left him alone.

* * *

The mark burns and itches. Despite Bucky's urging, he fears looking at it. He had seen what it did to Brock. He doesn't want to look at it and see a different handwriting on his ankle. He sees it eventually by accident. The handwriting is the same and so are the words but it isn't greyed out any more. It's blue - the colour of one who has met their soulmate.

It isn't possible. That kind of hope is too much for Steve to even bear.

* * *

She is standing at the receptionist desk dressed in that dark dress that Steve had last seen her wearing. Her hair is no longer wavy the way she wore it in the 1940s and she looks drained and weary but apart from that she looks exactly the same. Exactly the way he last saw her at camp before he departed for a mission.

"Hey C.A." She waves then runs a hand through her hair. "So you know it's a pretty long story that involves time travel. Apparently my powers sent me back to 1930s where I met you and I couldn't go home until a Hydra weapon hit the base and-"

He doesn't care. She never died. She just went home, back to him in the future. He pulls her in tight, arm round her waist, hand spraying out and fitting perfectly on her hip. "I missed you so much, Nichole." He whispers to her between their kisses.

"Sorry C.A. My real name is Nico." She chuckles, returns another kiss before continuing. "Nico Minoru. Who is supposed to be still sixteen."


	26. Wanda Maximoff - The World Is Not Enough

**A/N: Deadpool and Peter parker was a WIP far longer than Wanda but Wanda did some voodoo and VOOSH. There we go.**

 **FYI.** **Requests are now OPEN!**

 **If you're requesting, please do not request a pairing that I've already written. You can do a prompt as well, a situation rather than a pairing. If you're not sure if its already requested, check the content page for the WIP and currently still on the list.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to end this way. Skye thought she had plenty of time left. She still had yet to meet her soulmate. She wasn't supposed to die until she met her soulmate. They usually didn't. Usually was the keyword here.

Skye felt her body hit the pinnacle of her rise then dip into free falling. Wind surged past her as she fell head first towards the pavement. The moon seemed to fall with her, making strange shadows across the buildings. Would her half-kree blood work? She honestly didn't know how many floors she could fall before her blood found it impossible to recover.

So many things she could have done to stop it. Skye found that her only regret was that she didn't get to meet her soulmate. She had founded the Caterpillars, blew life to make it stand as a division of itself just not her soulmate.

The ground came rushing by and she struggled for breath, the fear of how death would feel hammered in her chest.

Then there were no more thoughts left. No memories. No dreams. No regrets. Just falling, falling, falling and silence.

* * *

The keening echoed in her mind, burning and clawing. There was a burst of agony in her legs, the blast of white-hot pain roaring through her body. Wanda's throat clenched, unable to manage a single breath. Staggering, she felt a large warm hand reach for her, steadying her. A fist of fear got caught in her lungs before she successfully pulled a shuddering breath into her screaming lungs.

"No no no no." Wanda palmed her forehead, ignoring the concerned questions of her teammates. She was somewhere here. She was dying. She had to find her.

Wanda pushed passed her hovering teammates away and into the surging course of people running from the fight.

"Wanda!" Stark gripped her arm, stilling her panicking motions. "Shield is handling it there. Leave it to them!"

Fighting to free her arm from his armoured hand, she drooped heavily. "I have to go. She's dying! I have to-" She brushed the frustrated tears away. "Please. I have to go and save her."

His faceplate left her impossible to scrutinize his expressions and his hesitation angered her. "Let me go Stark!"

She struggled fruitlessly, not wanting to resort to her powers on her teammates but not above using them if it helped to precipitate the process. "Clench up!" was the only warning she got and he banded his arm around her waist, shooting up into the way. "Where!?"

It was impossible to give him accurate directions, instead Wanda directed him when to turn and which way, her mind split between the focus of getting to her destination and the feeling of the woman. The fight between the rogue Inhumans and the Shield Black OPs was taking place right on one of few New York's tallest buildings but that was not where the feeling was. The keening had now tapered off to a deafening silence. Wanda feared she was far too late.

On the pavement, crumpled in a bloody mess was the sender. Her limbs broken. There was so much blood that it darkened the pavement.

"Damn. From that height…" She pushed the voice of Stark's rambling away, trembling hands reaching out to caress the cold, lifeless face. She wasn't supposed to die now. Not yet. Not until they met. Her eyes darkened like skies before a storm, pooling.

Not yet!

Wanda refused to accept that her soulmate had died before they could have met.

"Live!" She clenched her fist, feeling her powers course through her. The exhilarating feeling knocking her silly for a brief instant. Her hands were glowing, burning like the colour of the blood that seeped into the ground. Her hair was floating in the invisible wind that wrapped around the two of them.

"LIVE!" She said. She demanded the Earth to return her soulmate back to her. Her soul wept for the lost half, the Earth had promised her this and she will have it.

The skin on the nameless girl begun knitting together in a macabre manner. Blood flowing back into the body. Almost like time rewinding. Organs reforming, limbs straightening out and re-attaching itself to the bloodied stumps.

Wanda crouched there in mute wonder, clinging to the last fray of euphoric insanity, then it was gone and the girl's still body took a slow, deep breath. She clutched the girl. Holding her, murmuring relief into her dark hair.

"I think I was dead," the girl said. She looked at Wanda, eyes swimming with a melange of emotions. "I remember the pain, then the darkness."

"Yes and I brought you back."

She frowned. "Why or more importantly, how?"

"Have you heard of Scarlet Witch?"

The girl nodded. "She's the entity that personifies our Earth. The guardian of our dimension." Her eyes widened, taking in Wanda's appearance.

"Yes. I am she and I am your soulmate." She tugged her red gloves off, showing the tiny handwriting that went round her wrist. _'I think I was dead. I remember the pain, then the darkness.'_

She gave Wanda a twitching smile, "I have Scarlet Witch as my soulmate, that is so amazing and terrifying."

"Okay Lovebirds." Stark wedged himself into the conversation in true Stark fashion. "We got rogue Inhumans to stop, a city to clean up and I'm starving! Shawarma after this? I love Shawarma." He then calls out into the comms. "Hey Capsicle. Looks like the Witch found her Soulmate. We're coming back and we're bringing the party to you."

"Stark. For the last time. A gaggle of people to shoot at is not a party!" Natasha yelled so loudly that even the girl could hear it.

She quirked a smirk at Wanda. "Is he always this noisy?"

"Unfortunately so."

"Cool. Name's Skye by the way. Quake if you want my code name."

Stark who had been mouthing off to Natasha, spun around. "Quake like The Quake? The Quake who went into a full Hydra base solo and destroyed it without getting a single scratch? Holy shit. Spy Barbie! I think we need to upgrade The Witch to the Destructive Combo! Her soulmate is The Quake! The Quake and The Witch are soulmates!"


	27. Deadpool - Smooth Criminal

**Author's...** I mean **Deadpool's note:**

Hi I'm Deadpool! We don't usually have a summary for this on FFN but since I forced the author to write one for Ao3, I forced her to put one here too. I just wanted to let you know that this is the super awesome story about how I met my soulmate, Skye. She's super duper awesome, my soulmate you know. She's got this woolgy eyes that she makes when she's exasperated at me, which is almost all the time, that said. Is woolgy a word? Wooooolgy.

(No Deadpool, it's not. Can't you be just like other characters and let me copy and past a snippet from the chapter instead?)

Whhattt but that's so boring! Anyway. This chapter is awesome because I'm awesome and I'm in it. *smiley face* :))

* * *

"Fuck! Deadpool, put your sword away. There's no space for it!" DC yelled at him.

"It's not a sword. It's a Katana. Why doesn't anyone get it? Well, anyone but the author. See even the author gets it. She even knows the different types of Katanas. "

"Fucking hell! Put your thing away! Nobody wants it waving it our face!" Skye yelled to him, trying to duck the sword/katana in the tiny space that they have been enclosed in. How they were even enclosed in it was beyond her mind.

"The author says, she's sorry for putting us in the cage because it was the only way to get my soulmate to say my soulmark to me."

"Oh fuck me. Please tell me you didn't just say that." Skye bangs her head against the cage. "I spend the whole life wondering what the fuck does my soulmark mean only to realize it's because he's crazy."

Coulson pinches his nose bridge. "Please tell me he's not your soulmate." He deadpans and palms his face when Skye levels him a look. "I'm so going need that drink when we get back to base."

"I did! Oh the author says you can go now." Deadpool pulls his katana out with a flourish and slices the cell open. He follows them down the hallway, watching his guns. "You know when I was a kid, I always wondered what my soulmark referred to. Then I always wanted to be a professional Streaker. You know like a POOF! Dash across the room naked. Apparently there's no such thing as that. Why is there no such thing as a professional streaker? I got really awesome ding dongs." He leans in to Skye. "And by ding dongs I really mean things. You know things. Like private things? Like-"

"YES WE GET IT!" She groans exasperatedly. "DC is there a way of shutting my apparent soulmate apart from killing him?" He raises a gun and shoots Deadpool in the head. "DC! I meant figuratively! Not literally!"

She shoves Coulson angrily and crouches by Deadpool's dead body, mourning for her recently found soulmate. "I know he seemed kinda crazy but still! I trusted you!"

"I don't think you could kill him. Trust me. I tried several times."

"Agent! What did we say about shooting me in the head?" He sits up, not even caring for the bullet in the head or the gasp that had Skye clutching her chest. "That was mean! Horrible! I hate being shot in the head. Well I hate being decapitated more but shooting the head comes in second. Okay. Maybe it comes in third or fourth. I think missing limbs is a bit more annoying than getting shot in the head." He taps his cheek. "I think getting my head blown off is far for irritating than getting decapitated actually. You know.. the whole growing back-"

Coulson shoots him again and his body falls back to the ground dead with Skye giving a startled squeak.

"Let's hurry before he starts talking again."

They run down the hallway only to dive into a room when the guards come trooping in from the other end. "DC, why are there guards? This was supposed to be an empty facility and why are my gloves missing? I can't use my powers without my gloves."

Coulson holds up his two pistols. "That's all I have."

"We're going to take down twenty guards with TWO pistols?" Skye jerked herself back from behind the desk, wondering if she's going to die today. All of sudden, a loud, Arrrrrrgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh echoed in the hallway and a lot of stabbing sound.

"What the fuck was that?"

Coulson palmed his forehead. "That'd be-"

The door shatters open. "Honnnneeey, I'm HOMEeeee!"

"Honey? Where are you?" He searches under the chair, then the cushion, under the picture frames, behind the potted plant. "Hey honey!? Hello! Anyone home?" he screeches into a seashell on the mantle.

"I'm pretty sure we wouldn't fit into the seashell, Deadpool." Skye tells him as they crawl out from under the table.

"Honey!" He bounces excitedly and sweeps her off her feet. "So where are my manners? Introductions. Call me Deadpool. It rhymes with "no school," "too cool,"ain't no fool," and "I'm the best at what I do - ool. Also the author would like to note that she just repeated that introduction from that one conversation I had two years ago with Spiderman. Which is really ridiculous because she really want me to just shut up and do the lone wolf walk down the hallway"

(Get to it already Wade!)

"Okay. Okay! I'm going!" He walks down the hallway that is now strewn with dead or injured Hydra men. A strange theme songs starts playing.

"Is that-" Skye starts.

"YEP! She's playing the Good, the Bad and the Ugly theme song! She's so fucking awesome! Is this going to be the story title of this chapter?"

(No. It's smooth criminal, Wade.)

"Why smooth criminal? I think this theme fits so much better. I'm like Chuck Norris, but better. I'm so much better than Chuck Norris. Oh! is it because I'm smooth?"

(No you are not smooth, Wade. Now get your soulmate back to the quintjet already before I send someone else to.)

"You realize you're talking to yourself right. Do I even want to know where this theme song is coming from?" Skye lifts an eyebrow at him and eyes Coulson who is following behind them sighing constantly.

"Yes I do that. They do call me the Merc with a mouth for a reason, but of course it doesn't mean I can only talk. I can do far much more than talk." He tugs his mask up, showing a scarred face and grins widely. "I'd kiss you but Logan says it's rude to kiss people without their permission. So may I kiss you?"

She pulls his face down and plants his lips onto hers; soft lips onto his chapped ones. He shifts their position, deepening the kiss, tongue mapping her mouth, sending a surge of warmth all the way to the bottom of her that makes her toes curl. His hands gently kneading into her soft hair, sucking onto her upper lip, then trailing down her spine. She shivers, pressing in closer.

Then a soft cough from behind brings them - or rather her - back to the present. "Can we get into the quintjet and fly away now before the reinforcements come?" Coulson asks with a bland smile.

"Right!" She hoists herself down and seats herself at the pilot cockpit. "Definitely not just a merc with the mouth." She smiles to herself and set the plane off to the playground.

Except they forgot about Deadpool who is now clutching - by clutching, I mean surfing - the wings of the plane going, "YAHOOOOO! BEST PLANE RIDE EVER! PLANE SURFING BITACHES!"

(Cue Hawaii Five-O theme song)

"Thanks author!"

* * *

 **A/N: Completed thanks to lots of help from Lark-cale & Shiniestqueen. Yes you helped even though you may not have realized it. Thanks for your reviews, favourites and follows! Love them! :)**


	28. Lance Hunter - Timber

**A/N: Really. This chp title should be "The Lewd Mongoose" Thanks to Shiniest Queen for beta-ing.**

It was a slow day for Hunter. The big boss was out with his pet hacker and doing god knows what. Frankly, he didn't care. Hartley was following one of the scientists, doing her 'guard duty' which amounted to pretty much doing nothing and since he was off duty, he was indulging in some beers and watching trash telly. But nothing is ever 'slow' or 'normal' in Shield. The most 'normal' day he had in Shield so far was when Jemma, the other British and her sidekick scientist (which he frankly has no idea what his name is) accidentally dismantled the hologram table. Hunter has no idea they did it but she's definitely in the doghouse since he hadn't seen her since that. But he digress. So he was sitting at the couch, watching trash telly when the intercom started buzzing and then shrieking. It was Hartley alright. But what was the thing about mongoose?

"Beware of the mongoose!" she shrieked. Then like a Hero that he was, Hunter armed himself and hurtled towards the labs.

Mongoose. Mongooses everywhere.

"Uh.. Hartley? What's with the…" And oh god, were they vicious. He stepped to the the left, missing a flying mongoose just by an inch, then dive-rolled behind the Hologram table. Hartley stood. Her shirt ripped, her arm lined with scratches.

"Ben made an equipment that turns things into mongoose." She surged forward, slamming her dagger's hilt into another mongoose. "Yep, teeth and claws like blades too. Grab the ones out in the garage, I'll grab the ones here."

She ushered him out of the door, slamming it behind him. Hunter stared at the car parts that had been scattered around the garage - all of which are now mongooses, and hissing at him. "Hartley-!" He called out. "I'm feeling very fearful of my life!"

* * *

 _Several hours later._

"Come work for Shield, she said. You'll get to meet many exciting people, she said. But nooo. No one said about meeting people who make equipments that turn things into living mongooses!" Hunter ducked the mongoose, feeling the mongoose rip his belt. "What the fuck! Are you aiming for my trousers!?"

He sidestepped the mongoose, backing against the wall. "You're just a bloody mongoose! I've faced men with rifles and helicopters and- and- and tigers! I'm not afraid of you!"

He jumped at the mongoose which scuttled beneath him and shredded the front part of his pants and quite possibly his boxers. He rolled. The mongoose still clutching his pants and he wondered if he'd be able to headbutt the mongoose against the floor before it ran again. Thrusting his hips hard with the mongoose, he tried to bang it unconscious. With several hard thrusts, it finally got knocked unconscious. Groaning and panting from exertion because he did just knock out at least twenty of the vicious buggers, Hunter rolled up, pulling the mongoose away from his groin.

A startled squeak from the corner of the garage alerted him to a new presence. The Big Boss's pet hacker! What was her name? Sara? Skate? Skye? Skye sounded right.

She was staring at him then at the mongoose. He palmed his face. "There's a perfectly rational explanation for the mongoose," he told her, not sure how long she had been standing there. However judging from her wide-eyed stare and very judgemental eyeing, Hunter was pretty sure she had been watching his whole fight with the mongoose… and his ripped pants… and him humping the mongoose. "It's not like that!" He motioned wildly, throwing the mongoose to the little cage with the other mongooses.

She backed away from him rapidly, door to her back. "It's okay. It's fine. Everyone has their own kinks. Just uh- make sure you clean up." She circled the garage with her finger and fled down the hallway.

Hunter stared at her shrinking back, words registering in his mind. The words that- he always wondered what _kink_ his soulmark actually referred to. "Shit, that was my soulmate!"

"Skyeeeee!" He ran down the hallway, hand clutching his shredded pants, jacket going over where his boxers had been torn. "I was not humping the mongoose!"

"DC! Save me from the mongoose-humping merc!"

"Humping what?" Coulson pursed his lips and massaged his temple. He was quite certain he didn't want to know. And very certain he was going to need a drink after he heard the story.


	29. Natasha - Seven Devils

She sits there in the darkness, watching, waiting, letting it wrap and glide around her; attentive eyes catching the corners where the light folds beneath the door. She hears his footsteps move up the stairs first, before his slow, lumbering steps stop outside the door. The doorknob rattles. A streak of light bursts into the dark room from the hallway. He doesn't see her, he doesn't even know she's there. Not yet. Then he flips the light switch and turns around.

She's sitting, ankles crossed, hands clasped around her knee. "Hello, Miles," she says. Nothing startles a man more than finding a strange person where it was supposed to be safe. Something she's learnt from experience. But she is a woman, and it is always different when a man finds a woman in their home.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the company of such a striking woman?" he tilts his head, letting an easy smile flit over his face. His body is open and calm, but he is no fool. He hides his emotions well, she notes but there is no deceiving her.

He doesn't realize who she is, yet, and this does not surprise Natasha. She is, after all, the keeper of secrets. Her name is known, but never her _true_ face.

"I heard you were looking for me."

"I'd remember if I was looking for such a beautiful woman as you." He drops the keys in the dish and takes the seat opposite her. He props his feet on the coffee table, a perfect impression of tranquility but the tense neck tells her other wise. Hips sashaying, Natasha crosses the room. She slides her hand down his bicep, bending towards him, and places her hands on each side of his armchair.

Her red lips are just beside his ear. Her voice is low and sultry as she whispers to him, "I have an offer that you can't refuse." She feels his eyes fall to her cleavage.

His body shakes with expectancy when she ghosts her lips along the shell of his ear. "Are you interested?"

He's played this game before, and though he is keen, he refuses her the satisfaction of the upper hand. He feigns disinterest right up to the moment she pulls out the little device that Stark gave her, and as she palms it, her fingers flick the device on, emitting a low-level buzz.

"Just the buzzing? I could get that from a dime store," he sneers.

"Yes... for just the buzzing. But for the noise cancellation? I think not." Her lips twitches in anticipation as she forces herself to play the big show. "Ten-yard radius. No one will hear any screaming... or moaning."

He's turned on. She can almost see his fantasies of bending her over the table and fucking her senseless. He thinks the screaming and moaning will be hers.

Then she draws her dagger in a movement too fast for his eyes to follow, driving it deep through his right hand and into the wood below. He screams in agony, his body shuddering.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" He struggles to pull it out as she circles him. A smirk, coy and triumphant plasters over her face, growing larger with every whimper he makes.

"I _told_ you I had an offer that you couldn't refuse." She trails her fingers down her other dagger, pulling out her favourite Steckin.

"I don't want it anymore!"

An unexpected laugh escapes her. The silly man actually thought she was here for the device. She'd assumed he was smarter. "Ignorant, stupid man. That isn't my offer." She says.

"My name is Natasha but you may recognize me easier by my codename. They call me the Black Widow." She plunges the other dagger into his left hand and burying it into the armchair, eliciting another broken cry from the man. "And I am her other soulmate," she says into his ear, sotto voce.

"Now," she sits on the coffee table across him. "Hands or feet?" She cocks her head at him.

Miles goes utterly still, the colour in his face bleaching out as he puts the pieces of the puzzle together. His chest stutters, desperately trying to squeeze air from the breath that he doesn't know he is holding. Eyes dilating in fear as she pulls out her kit, describing each piece of tool and its purpose in loving detail. Natasha lets the smile of satisfaction creep back across her face."My, my. We are going to have so much fun."

* * *

The first orange rays are beginning to touch the top of skyscrapers when Natasha slips into bed beside her soulmate, her brown hair strewn over the pillowcases just it was when Natasha left.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, Любовь моя." She presses a kiss to Skye's temple, brushing back the locks of soft hair. "Never again," she murmurs.

They are not just loose words. It is an assurance; a promise that Natasha will never break.

* * *

Любовь моя - my love.

Steckin - a type of Russian Gun

 **A/N: Thank you my marvellous Beta reader. Sadistic Nat! Not sure if this is what you guys had in mind when you voted for Nat x Skye... Let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follows & favourites!**

P.S: Please tell me no one passed out from asphyxiation while reading Hunter's chapter. I was greatly worried by the number of pms/reviews on them commenting that they couldn't breathe..


	30. Clint Barton - Wings

The explosion went off one minute too early. Skye knew that as she skidded across the pavement feeling her elbows turn to gravel as she did. She was sailing through the air. The flames flying through the air, the columns buckling beneath the pressure. Large clouds of dust rising, spiraling around her as she flew into a freefall. It was all she could do to use her powers to push the debris away from her, but she couldn't see how she was going to survive the fall.

Lincoln was there, watching her. He mouthed something, his hands moving as sparks flew from his hands, enveloping her then slowly easing her to the ground.

Well that was one way.

When had Lincoln arrived? She coughed, choking on the dust that had trapped in her lungs. There was the ringing in her ears and the strange heaviness when she turned to look at Lincoln. He cupped her face, murmuring something. No. He wasn't murmuring. He was saying something to her, the knots on his eyebrows, the vibrations in his chest. He wasn't mumbling or whispering, he was yelling at her.

Hands shaking, she gripped his wrist tightly. Green eyes catching her brown eyes. "What are you saying? Why can't I hear you?" She said it, but she couldn't hear it. "Why can't I hear myself? Lincoln, why can't I hear anything!?"

He pulled her into his embrace, rubbing circles on her back. The vibration in his chest told her that he was saying something, but she didn't know what. Just the ringing. The neverending ringing and the deafening of silence.

* * *

"Agent Barton, it's good to see you again." Coulson smiled at the archer who only nodded back.

Coulson would not have personally requested him away from the Avengers if it wasn't any small thing. "What do you need?" Straight to the point as he always was. He still did like Coulson, it was just that he was more fed up with all the secrets. The irony wasn't lost on him though. Secret agent hating secret agency for keeping secrets.

Coulson handed him a file. "Agent Quake has been one of our top operatives for a while. She has recently lost all hearing on both sides and as all medical examinations have indicated, is permanent."

Clint flicked through the file which was pretty impressive for a newbie agent as her. Really pretty too, she was exactly the sort of woman that he would have gone after back in the old days. Bad ass, taking no shit. Wait. Commander of the Inhumans? What is that? He paused on that page, finger tapping on printed paper. "What is this, Coulson?"

Coulson clasped his hands together, levelling him a look that almost made Barton nostalgic - a fierce, protective look. So she became part of his family after he and Nat refused to rejoin Shield. His curiosity was piqued. What was so special about her that made Coulson 'adopt' her as his family?

"She's an…" He pursed his lips with a weary look. "Inhuman. As what they like to call themselves. She has the power to control and manipulate vibrations." He ran a hand down his suit, tugging his lapels straight. "With her loss of hearing, she hasn't been able to get out into the field. It's hard for the other operatives to work with that. You understand it. This is a class 5 injury."

Clint knew exactly what that was and he knew exactly what that meant to a superpowered being. Class 5 - forcibly retired. For a field operative that would mean adminstration work or returning back to the 'real world', for a superpowered being that meant locked down and away for the rest of their lives. Coulson didn't want that for his adopted daughter and Clint wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially one that had been always been on the straight and narrow highway.

"So you want me to work with her?" Was Coulson trying to play some kind of pity thing? He hated that. Clint flipped the page, eyes falling onto the attached pictures of her in action. Yes, he did hate that, but it didn't sit right with him to abandon her. "Okay."

A look of confusion and relief flooded Coulson's face. "Okay?" He reiterated like he didn't expect Clint to accept. "You'll do it?" He pressed, trying to make sure that they were all on the same page.

"Yes. I did say that right?" Clint replied hotly. He snapped the file shut and tossed it onto Coulson's table. "I'm your man- for now."

Coulson beamed widely. "I don't- I don't know how to thank you!"

Clint only waved it off and wandered off to look for his new partner.

* * *

She was in her bunk. Lights off, door shut and completely and utterly unmotivated to do anything. There was no point in getting up, no point in showering, no point in heading to her office anyway. She didn't want people to type or write what they were saying to her, she didn't want their fucking pity looks and she definitely didn't want any of their goddamn hugs. She just wanted to be left alone. She wanted all this to be a dream. She wanted to wake up in the middle of the night because the sound of the engines woke her up. She wanted to be annoyed with the clattering of lab trays rumbling up and down the hallways when she was trying to get work done.

God. She missed Fitzsimmons finishing their sentences and getting annoyed at that.

She scrubbed her face angrily, brushing the tears away. And she was fucking annoyed with the crying. With a cry of rage, she threw the pillow at the door, swearing in every language that she knew of.

The door swung open.

Oh for the love of everything good in the world, did people just not understand on wanting to be alone? She growled at the blond man.

He signed at her. 'Hello. Didn't expect a pillow in my face.'

'Who the fuck are you?' she signed back angrily. She had learnt it when living in one of the foster families and never actually figured she would need it one day. Actually, it never crossed her mind that the reason why she would be signing one day would be because she couldn't hear.

'Your new partner. My name is Clint Barton. By the way, you kinda smell. When was the last time you showered?' He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Snark. She could handle that. It was better than the pity or people tiptoeing around her, not that they needed to do that anymore since she couldn't fucking hear anyway.

* * *

Skye shot another bot that had hovered too close to Clint. He grinned back at her.

'Watch out you idiot!' She signed to him.

His eyes danced with merriment, its corners crinkling in that distinct manner that she had grown to love. He drew his bow, sniping the bot that had been creeping up on her and signed back, 'You too!'

He let out a chuckle before shooting the one sneaking up on Natasha. Her heart beat traitorously as she watched him. They were partners and she wasn't allowed to fall in love with him. Skye sighed, flinging a wave of vibration that sent a whole fleet of doombots crashing.

They couldn't afford to fall in love with each other. He was sweet, funny and there were times there was that look that he gave her that seemed to bore into her with a heat that caused her stomach to flutter. But they couldn't so she ignored the times when the touch on the small of her back lingered a moment too long and suppressed the impulse to press her lips onto his.

They were a good team. It felt like they had been working together for far longer than two years. People called them SkyHawk sometimes rather than Quake and Barton. At least that's what Barton told her. Though she was less of a Shield agent and more of an Avenger which struck her as unbelievable. She had never imagined that there would come a day where she would become an avenger as well, fighting alongside Captain America and Ironman with Hawkeye as her partner.

"It's weird," she tells him. "I can sort of hear again." Pausing, she fingered a hole in her uniform.

Stark was on the left bickering with Steve yet again, Sam and the Black Widow were sitting on the kerb exchanging money. It looked like Sam had lost yet another bet. He never knew when to stop betting against the Black Widow. Were they betting on how long it'd take before Stark would cave in to Steve's disappointed eyes again?

Skye shook her head, noticing how Clint had stiffened at her words. Was her voice weird sounding? It had been such a long time since she spoke. "It was kind weird. It's just some stuff I hear…" she dipped her head. "Like my ability to pick up vibrations is helping me translate it into sounds."

Her partner had yet to say anything. "Clint?"

He chewed on his next words, regarding her with a strange look as he replied, "I never expected it to be you."

Her breath stuttered in her chest, heart leaping with odd thumping when she registered his words - the masculine handwriting on the sole of her foot.

"Y-you're my soulmate?" she choked on her words.

"Funny isn't it?" His lips twisted, the usual snark absent from his face. There was the fondness in his eyes that she had become accustomed to seeing. "The whole time I was falling for you and I told myself that I couldn't because someone out there was your soulmate. And it turns out that lucky guy was me all along."

"What we call the beginning is often the end, and to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from,'" Skye said and offered her newly-found soulmate a smile.

Clint moved slowly, hands lifting and resting on either side of her face. His fingers tracing her cheeks. Blue eyes staring intently into hers. He drew close, lips lingering on hers. "May I kiss you?" he asks, sotto voce.

She pressed her lips against his, breath frozen. His lips were warm, spreading a warmth that shot straight through her body and to her toes. Blooming across her chest like being out in the sunlight. He slanted his mouth across hers, deepening the kiss, breath hitching. His hands cupping the back of her head and shifted deeper into her hair, trailing his mouth around her lips. Clint pulled back reluctantly, resting his forehead against hers. His fingers were loose in her hair, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Then she noticed money exchanging Sam and Natasha's hands again, this time Sam with a smirk directed at them.

"Took you long enough!" Sam hooted.


	31. BuckyxSteve - Sweet Caroline

"It's a cat," Steve says, staring down at the shaggy white feline. "Why do we have a cat?" He drops his tact pack into the closet beside the door where they keep their mission things. Squatting, he motions at it with his fingers. It hisses and dashes behind the kitchen counter where his two soulmates are making dinner.

"We do not have a cat," Skye tells him indignantly.

He eyes the white cat whose tail is curled around Skye's ankle. "I'm pretty sure that's a cat." Steve glances at Bucky who only gives a long, loud sigh.

"We do not have a cat," Bucky clarifies. "We have two cats."

"Two cats!?" Steve hiked his eyebrows at sullen Skye.

"No. We do not have two cats." Skye purses her lips and looks away guiltily.

Bucky dumps the spaghetti into the strainer. "Skye. We talked about this. No more cats! You're almost as bad as the punk!"

"I'm not-" Steve interjected.

"You adopted seven cats! Seven!"

"It was by accident!"

"How do you adopt seven cats by accident?" Skye asked, intrigued.

"Wait- this isn't about me and the seven dwarves. She adopted another cat!" Steve pointed at Skye as he slid into the counter seat. Spooning the noodles into three portions, he then takes a long drink from the glass of water, waiting for the show.

"No… I didn't adopt another cat," she says slowly.

"Please tell me you didn't adopt a dog." Bucky runs his hand down his face.

"Steve isn't a dog!"

Steve chokes on his water at her words. Thumping his chest with his hands, he coughs and splutters, "Steve?"

She nods and points at the white cat that has come to sit between his arms, "That's White Skye."

Steve smiles, running his hand through the white fur. White Skye, the cat looks at him with her blue eyes and meows, nudging his other hand to scratch her. Skye places an almost surly looking black cat with the punkiest mane into Bucky's arms. "That's Winter Bucky." Steve could see her reasoning for naming the cat Bucky. The punky mane had a striking resemblance to the way Bucky liked to wear his hair, roughly tied at the neck in a ponytail. Not to mention the odd patch of grey running down its left paw.

Bucky wrestles with the cat, struggling to pull it from his head. Winter Bucky yowls and claws him and when Bucky gives up, it taunts him by waving its tail under his nose.

Then the loud bark followed by the thumping down the hallway and a skidding of paws. "Skye…" Steve begins, staring at the 'puppy'. "I'm pretty sure that is not a dog."

The light brown great dane wags his tail excitedly before pouncing onto Steve. He falls hard onto the ground with a loud thud. "I'm pretty sure this is a horse, Skye!"

"Captain Steve is a puppy! He's not a horse!"

"Well…" Bucky drawled. "Captain Steve is eating our dinner."

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is more drabble than a short. I'm working on a much longer 2-3 parter-ish for Steve/Skye, Matt/Skye and Nat/Buck/Skye. We'll see which gets finished first. Anyway, next update will be awhile from now.. (probably)**


	32. Bucky - Right here waiting for you

She is lying on his metal arm, her brown hair tussled over her pillow, her nose is buried into chest. He enjoys feeling the weight of her body curled around his, watching her long eyelashes flutter.

It is 2am but he doesn't sleep.

He hasn't slept much since he came back from Hydra and met her. Nightmares plague his sleep, so he sleeps when she is not around because he doesn't want to accidentally attack her from a nightmare. It is a very real risk. He knows this because he has attacked Steve on many such occasions and though Steve waves it off, the bruises that Steve sports reminds him - he is still a monster.

There are a lot of things he doesn't remember but lately, he is beginning to remember more. He runs his hand through Skye's hair. Sometimes he remembers running his hands through brown hair, he remembers plaiting it and coiling it but who it belonged to, he cannot remember clearly. He only knows her name, Becca, and then later thanks to Steve's artistic talents, he finally puts a face to the name.

He remembers the boiled cabbage… and the boiled carrots… and the boiled potatoes. He also remembers, at a certain point, having boiled peas, which was beyond terrible. He remembers yelling at Steve to stop boiling everything and then telling him to just keep boiling everything because apparently neither of them could cook well enough to make a passable non-boiled meal - that is not to say that the boiled meal was any more passable, it was at least edible.

Outside the rain patters onto the window. The cars dash across the slick roads, he hears the windscreen wipers swish across their windows. There is the low rumbling of the thunder, the quiet hum of the fan and then he nods off without meaning to.

He is back in The Chair, the men in white lab coats look sternly upon him. It was all a dream. The dream of meeting his soulmate, finding his best friend and getting away from them.

He clenches his teeth onto the mouth guard. He isn't free yet. He was never free to begin with. He roars, ripping from the chair, smashing into one of the men in white coats.

"Bucky! Wake up!" It is a female voice, the voice of the person in his dream - his soulmate. Were they trying to brainwash him again?

"Bucky! Please!" He looks down at the man in white coat that he grips with his fist. The man struggles futilely against his superior strength. "B-Bu-c-"

He wakes and sees in horror that it is not the man in white coat that he's strangling; it is Skye. "Skye! Shit." She isn't breathing. He rolls her over, sticking his fingers down, checking her trachea. "Come on Skye," he starts pumping her chest, blowing air into her lungs and all the time muttering, "please Skye. I'm so sorry-"

She wakes with a start, gasping, arms flailing and grabbing her throat.

She's alive!

Skye coughs, hands reaching out. "B-uck-y?" Her voice is hoarse and raspy. "A-re y-ou ok-aay?"

His jaw twitches at her words. Even after he just nearly killed her, she's worried for him? His dame has no self-preservation instincts. He has to leave to keep her safe, he has to leave because he is a monster, even after leaving Hydra, it still doesn't change the fact that he is a monster.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry- I have to-"

"B-uck-y!"

He slides the window open and disappears into the pouring rain. He hears Skye call for him with her raspy voice but he doesn't answer. Pulling the phone that Steve gave him, he dials one of the two numbers on it.

"Bucky?" Steve answers on the first ring, he always answers within the second ring even if it's 4 in the morning. Does the punk ever sleep? He has been so lost trying to put the pieces back together that he forgets that the punk has issues too. "Bucky?" Steve repeats insistently.

"Skye." He starts, unsure how to tell him. Tell him to take care of Skye? Skye had been strangled by her own soulmate and needs first aid? The rain hammers down onto him and feels like it's driving the heart out of him. Would Steve judge him when he sees what he had done to his own soulmate?

"Bucky?" Steve asks sharply, breaking through his train of thoughts.

"Skye needs a doctor. Quickly." He hangs up and stares at his phone. He needs to vanish, get away from Skye but he can't do it until he knows she is okay. Lying in the shadows, he watches the arrival of Steve along with his teammate, a man with glasses. Steve doesn't pause or hesitate, he just vaults out of the car and hurries into the building with the man with glasses in tow. He breaks into their apartment and then a short time later carries Skye out. There is relief on his face and a frown but he knows that she's in good hands.

She'll be okay now. He tells himself that and then throws the phone away.

* * *

He doesn't remember how long he has been on a run. Hydra is still hot on his heels and try as he might, they are never too far behind.

He is cornered again though nothing he didn't anticipate.

Launching forward, his knife slices two of the men's necks. He steals their pistols, shooting two behind him and another to his right. He hoof kicks another, breaking his kneecap. Knife in his right and pistol in his left, he bull-rushes another two, knocking them down and flings the knife through the neck of the one that was about to fire.

Nine down, just another… seventeen to go.

He mentally sighs when his pistol clicks empty, he is about to chuck it another when the ground beneath them starts shaking and swallows them up.

"You're a hard man to find, Bucky Barnes." Skye is at the doorway, hand outstretched just like the first time he met her. A war of emotion collides in her brown eyes as she stares at him, jaw twitching under the weight of what he knows she wants to say.

"Skye." His eyes drinks the sight of her. She looks tired, circles line her dark eyes. Had Steve not been looking after her? Her hip rolls as she makes her way down the stairs, her brown hair loose and dancing in the breeze.

"Don't 'Skye' me." She inclines her head to him, a frown hovering on her brow. He takes a step back. There is an exit behind him, he can still run.

"Don't walk away, Buck. Don't you dare walk away," she hisses at him. She throws a wave of vibrations behind him and the wall where the exit had been crumbles. Now the only exit is the one behind her.

He glances at the other exit. "Skye-"

"What was all that? Disappearing for seven months! Seven months!" She stalks towards and pokes his shoulder hard like she has forgotten or doesn't care the slightest bit that he's the Winter Soldier. "I was worried sick."

"But I'm a monster! I hurt you! I could have killed you!" He shuffles, trying to force her to circle round him so that he could have the exit behind him.

"Don't be stupid." She folds her arms and levels him a look. "You're not a monster. It was all Hydra."

She purses her lips and shakes her head. "Don't run away Bucky. Tell me what's going on. I'm here."

He paces. "I don't get it. Why didn't you knock me out? Why didn't you fight back?" He runs a hand through his hair. "I strangled you Skye. I could have killed you! Christ. You weren't breathing! And it was all because of me." He jabs himself angrily.

"But you didn't!" She tugs her collar down. "Look! I'm alright! It was just bruising. It was just a nightmare."

"But it could happen again. Why aren't you scared of me?" A muscle ticks in his jaw as he grinds his teeth in frustration. Didn't she see that he was a danger to her? Was she alway this hard-headed?

"It's just a nightmare. Bucky, we all have nightmares." He swivels around in surprise. Her body stiff as she shrugs with a mirthless jerk on her lips. "They called me not human, monster too you know-"

"No!" He retorts fiercely, he pulls away from her, cupping her face. "You're not a monster. Just different..." His words get caught in his throat when he realizes he has said what she has been trying to tell him the whole time.

"See. Pot, kettle. Stop calling yourself a monster, because if you're one, then we're monsters together." He sees the doubt that clouds her eyes. Lips trembling, body tense as though she's waiting for him to run again.

"I'm sorry."

Her body relaxes with his words. Pulling him into a hug, she wraps her arms around his shoulders, her voice dropping an octave. "I'll always be here for you, always. Just, please don't leave me again." Her breath is stuttering as she tightens her grip around him, her eyes dark and torn between hope and self-doubt.

"Just… tell me if you want to run again. Because I'm coming along as well."

His body shudders and buries his head into the crook of the neck, finally releasing the despair that he held so long in his heart.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So it was a long break. Mostly to think about stuff. Yes stuff! If you've not noticed, Steve x Skye has been separated from this story and will span their own story. Bucky x Natasha x Skye and Matt x Skye will be the same too - eventually. This can be found on my profile. Let me know if you liked it or hated it!**


	33. Helen Cho - Hey Soul sister

Helen Cho would forever remember the day she got her soulmark and unlike those who remembered it fondly, Helen remembered the day because the words on her soulmark sent her into a panic. She went home crying about how her soulmate was going to die and because of her soulmark, she was sent into lots of first aid classes, eventually becoming a nurse then a doctor.

When she met Thor and then the Avengers later, she wondered if her soulmate would be an Avenger or perhaps a civilian that was hurt during an attack. The words 'I think I'm dying' was a source of worry for her whenever an attack occurred, so Helen made sure she always had a medic kit at hand - just in case. One might laugh, but the cradle was also one of the reasons why she had invented it.

* * *

Tony was having a huge Christmas party and had asked (see definition of blackmail) her to join them for the bash. Helen didn't, not under any circumstances, like Tony's parties. They were loud, rowdy and filled with people that were just too interested in her 'exotic' looks. She never understood the allure of her being Asian and Korean.

Director Coulson had come to participate this time. She liked Coulson, he was nice and never treated her anything less than someone of respect - unlike Tony. So when he waved her over with his fellow agent beside him, Helen obligated by making her way towards him. Unfortunately, her right heel was a little too wobbly and as she made her way towards him, it broke causing her to fall backwards - except for some apparent reason, her reflexes had made her till forward and thus landing awkwardly on her left heel and skidding towards him.

The short dark-haired girl gripped her side, shaking in silent laughter, gasping for breath. Then with stuttering breaths, she finally said, "I think I'm dying!" She waved her face, desperately trying to stop her laughter.

"Skye- I mean Daisy! Don't be rude." Coulson chided her.

"Gee. I always thought that would be said differently," Helen finally said to her soulmate several moments later.

The dark-haired girl who looked sort of mixed, blinked at her incredulously. "Wait what?"

"You know I became a doctor and invented the cradle because of your words."

Coulson glanced back and forth at them apprehensively. "Are you two… soulmates?"

"It appears so," his coworker tilted her head, letting a large grin fill her face, stretching her hand out. "Daisy Johnson, formerly Skye No-name. Sorry about the soulmark."

"Helen Cho, formerly Helen Cho." Helen took her hand. "Glad it was under better circumstances than anticipated."

Coulson coughed and cleared his throat loudly. "I'm… just going to let you guys get to it." He drained his glass and made a beeline to the waiter holding more alcohol.

They chuckled. "So may I have this dance?" Helen thumbed the dance floor.

"Only if you don't mind getting your feet stomped on." Daisy gave her a wry grin.


	34. Remy LeBeau - You make me

Statistically, the amount of people with soulmarks was only twenty percent of the world's population. Studies had shown that the percentage of getting a single worded soulmark was less than five percent. Remy had a one word soulmark which thankfully didn't fall into the ninety-five percent of "Hi" and "Hello".

The word 'Seriously' was branded on his wrist was loopy and feminine and considering his lifestyle, Remy seriously hoped that his soulmate was not one that was typically girly. He lived a life of danger and explosions and considering his partner was an adamantium reinforced mutant - claws included and they had an uncanny tendency of getting into trouble, it meant that almost 90 percent was living off the shirt on their backs (and Logan losing his shirt or pants or both every damn time). He had no time for a girl that was a creature of comfort or one that walked in the light of day.

* * *

Today was no different than any other. They had broken into yet another facility that had been rumoured to had been experimenting on mutants.

Remy flung two cards at the wall, exploding it just as Logan launched himself through the newly-made hole. There were three guards in the room - two humans and one mutant. His claws ripped through the first one. Shrugging the bullets off, Logan stalked towards the other human guard, leaving the mutant to Remy. He made quick work of him and glanced to Remy who made an almost imperceptible nod. They moved in a fluid movement, Remy dive-rolling to the left and Logan stepping forward, yanking the guy's neck before he could blow another breath of fire or so he tried.

"Goddamn fireblower!" Logan swore.

Remy smelt the charred flesh as he headed down the hallway. That'd be the third time in a row that Logan had gotten himself burnt. If Remy didn't know better, he might have thought that Logan had a fetish for burnt skin. Remy mused on that. Logan _did_ like his chickens _burnt_ and they did like to _explode_ things.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and returned back to the thing at hand. There was still no sign of the mutants or experiments that seemed to have been reported to be here. It might be all a hoax. Hoax was good. Remy liked hoaxes. Real results always meant people were hurt… that and transporting them back to the school. Not that he didn't like the school, it's just Logan's pining face for Jean was annoying. Seriously. He could understand one year of that… but three? That man needed to get laid.

So in neither haste nor leisure, Remy, after minutes of searching, finally found the labs where the two women dressed in black whirled around, the smaller one squeaking and the other, a dark-haired girl with beautiful, slightly tilted eyes took battle stance upon noticing Logan behind him.

Logan was menacing on a good day, but Logan that had just gotten out of a battle could be terrifying unless one was used to him. That said, the two women were most certainly not staring wide-eyed at Logan because they were scared of him. Their eyes kept looking up then quickly dropping to the ground so when Remy finally gave in to his curiosity and turned to look at Logan, he found Logan - stark naked and biceps glistening with sweat. He pursed his lips with a roll of his eyes and said, "Pah, did you have to get burnt up by de mutant? Dere are _mesdames_ here, go get some pants on!"

Logan huffed and rubbed a hand over his chin, watching the girls eye his flexing biceps with a wry grin. "I was needing a damn shave. Was too lazy. 'sides the fire blower was too scrawny. Ain't got size for me." He turned to the trembling guard in the corner, giving him a once-over then motioned at his pants. "Take your pants off."

He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten. He remembered the shots yesterday and the poker game. Damn. Did he win it?

Logan growled and the poor guard practically tripped over himself peeling the pants off and ran down the hallway before anyone could _dismiss_ him. Remy sat down at the table with insouciance, munching on the very nice sub that the guard had so kindly left.

"Seriously?" The girl that looked like part Chinese, her dark eyes frowning with skepticism, exclaimed.

The two men stared at her startled. "Well petite, if we're goin' to steal his pants, we migh' as well steal his lunch." Remy smirked as her face paled. "Mon Chere, I neva expected ta meet you here."

"What are you here for?" She took a protective stance before her friend.

Logan scanned the girls as he pulled up the pants that fitted rather snuggly. "You don't smell from here." Logan stepped forward, claws _snikt_ ing out of his knuckles.

"Dat's ma soulmate dere, Logan." Remy crinkled his nose before continuing, "You know, I'm sure he piss' in dat wen he tore it off."

"Thanks." Logan pointed a middle claw at Remy. "It was a choice of being naked in front of your girlies or this. Which by the way being your soulmate doesn't stop them from being one of _them_. Here in a desolated lab? There's every chance that they probably are."

Remy knew that as well as Logan but he played it off with a shrug and a laugh. Two girls were hardly menacing, the two battle-hardened mutants would be able to easily subdue them if the need required. But there was a draw to the exotic little girl, a need to protect her that Remy guessed must have been the soulbond trying to complete. Her kevlar vest along with the scruffy battle boots was assuring to him. Beautiful femme indeed, but her guarded look and stance told him she was no fainting damsel. Perhaps it was true that soulmates matched each other perfectly. He hoped that.

His soulmate pushed the other female behind her, chin raised up definitely. "They took a friend of ours."

"So we're saving, killing and destroying?" Logan riffled through the pockets and looked disappointed to find no smokes.

"Who _are_ you people?" the other girl said to Remy. She had a precise English accent, her voice wavering a little with nerves.

"The guys who are gonna get you out of here," Logan replied with a large grin. The other girl stared at him wide-eyed.

"That'll do me, actually," Remy's soulmate said with a sudden grin. "I'm Skye, this is Jemma."

"Enchanté," Remy took her hand, lifted it to his lips gallantly.

Skye's lips parted as she stared up at him, and he might have kissed her properly except at that precise moment, Ward growled at the end of the room. "Get your hands off her."

Remy glanced at the gun in Ward's hand and raised an eyebrow at Skye. "Is he your boyfriend or somedin'?"

"Definitely _or something_ ," Skye snapped. " _Creepy stalker's_ a lot closer to the truth."

"Well mon chere," he lazily flicked a card at Ward and Ward flew back, slamming hard against the wall. The wall cracked and crumbled onto Ward's supine form. "I doubt dat he would be anyding to be worrie' about. Ol' Remy's got ya covered." He winked at her, adding, "Literally if you like, but later."

"Holy-" Skye gaped at how Remy had so easily taken out Ward. "I think I like you," she smirked at him.

"Mon Chere, me too." He cupped her face and kissed her; his chapped lips meeting her soft lips. His fingers unconsciously moving up to thread into her hair.

As soulmates go, he thinks he might not mind being stuck with her.

* * *

Much later.

Behind them, Jemma trailed behind Logan conspicuously eyeing his bum. "Girlie, you need to be a bit less obvious than that," he guffawed. "Remind Remy to give me a call when he's ready for more smashing."

He hoisted himself onto his harley and was about to rumble off when she tugged on his shirt, opening and closing her mouth several times before saying, "It appears that I have your words on me as well."

She flushed pink and pulled down her collar to show his handwriting on her chest.

"Well I'll be damned. What's the chances?"

* * *

 **A/n:** **Thank you Ozhawk & LadyWinterLight for beta-ing this chp!**


	35. Sif - Holding out for a Hero

In a world where 98% of the population had soulmarks, Skye was one of the 2% that just was born without one. She grew up in the system and naturally having no soulmark meant that she had no one to look forward meeting one day and spending the rest of their lives together. It most certainly didn't help that she kept getting rejected by the foster homes. Then one day on her fifteenth birthday, she decided that the Fates, soulmarks and everyone who thought the no markies were worthless could go screw themselves. She borrowed the van that Mr Brody had loaned her to teach her how to fix cars and took off after pointing an angry middle finger at the kids that teased her and Sister Madeline - because she was a prejudiced B towards the no markies.

* * *

"Skye, you didn't fill out the soulmark portion," Simmons glazed over her forms, flipping the medical records as she handed Skye the form. She pursed her lips and frowned at Skye who stared resolutely at the outstretched form. "Skye? What's wrong?"

Jemma glanced at the forms. "OH! Don't worry about it, it's only for level 7 and up eyes. Besides you upgraded our own security systems. No one's going to see it." She smiled encouragingly. "You need to fill this portion out to get your badge."

"I don't have a mark and there wasn't an option for no marks so I left it blank." Skye shrugged.

"You don't have a mark?" Fitz spun around surprised.

"No. Got a problem with that?" Skye squared her shoulders, ready for the degrading backtalk she had overheard all her childhood. It was true that she couldn't care that she was 'doomed' to be alone for the rest of her life but it didn't make their words hurt any less. And she was going punch either of them if they said it to her.

"Oh that's perfect!" Simmons exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Hurrying to her work pc, she began typing furiously, pulling up a half written document.

"Simmons had a theory that there are different kind of soulmarks. The ones that you're born with to an older soulmate, the one that you receive after your soulmate passes away and then there's those without marks." Fitz explained. "She thinks that those with soulmarks are people whose soul are shared between the two and those without are already perfect on their own."

Huh. Skye expected shit talking not… this… whatever this was considered.

"Did you know it's rumoured that Tony Stark doesn't have one either!" Simmons told her. "They say he's the largest mysterious contributor to CAUSE! You know.. Companions Against Unfairness to Soulmarkless Entities-"

Tony really was the largest mysterious contributor, but it wasn't because he was soulmarkless. Skye had the opportunity to meet him (after she traced the money through the multiple shell corporations and found JARVIS then was invited to the tower to meet him) and he told her that Pepper's sister had committed suicide after all the abuse because she was soulmarkless. Seeing the glow in Simmons face, Skye had no heart to tell her the truth, not that she would anyway since she made a promise to keep it a secret.

"I'm sure she knows that," Fitz retorted. "How does a soulmarkless not know of CAUSE?"

"And what do you think?" She asked Fitz who rolled his eyes at Simmons' enthusiasm.

"I think they got alien soulmarks."

"Really Fitz? Alien soulmarks?" Simmons scoffed over her notes and began quizzing her over ridiculous things.

"If aliens exist then they must have soulmarks too right? Since they're aliens, who know what kind of soulmarks would be like for them."

"They're soulmarks Fitz. Not rocket science.. " Skye muttered. She highly doubted other realms soulmarks would work differently just because they were another realm.

"Yes. They're most definitely not rocket science. This is so far more complicated-" Fitz scoffed.

"Than that. It's like comparing-"

"String theory to astronomy."

Simmons waved lazily at Fitz words. "Anyone can build a rocket. So what's it like being a markie?"

Skye internally winced at that word while Fitz elbowed Simmons and hissed at her. "You don't call them markies!"

"Sorry." Simmons bumbled. "So sorry!"

* * *

"The last record of Simmons was of her getting sucked into the stone." Behind Coulson was the looped playback of Simmons getting sucked into the stone. "There's a few suggestions to getting her out."

He glanced at Fitz who sat at the table, hands cupping his temple, eyes red from the lack of sleep then Skye who only stared back blandly. "We decided to send someone in… Skye…?"

Skye always knew it was going to be her. Coulson would have seen her as the most logical decision seeing she had no soulmate waiting for her, losing her wouldn't be that disastrous as it would be if a soulmarked would have. In the end it was them, markies. She inclined her head to Coulson, a tight-lipped smile ghosting her face as she stepped towards the stone.

"Why are you sending her? It'll kill her! You're just sending her because she's soulmarkless!" She heard Lincoln yell angrily in the hallway and Coulson reassuring him. "You can't! Skye! Don't! Skye!"

She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. Fitz bowed his head to her, gripping her hand tightly, lips murmuring apologies as he stepped back into the hallway.

"Skye!" Lincoln wailed, held back by Mack and Hunter then the stone swallowed her.

* * *

It was black. Dark. Not void, but pitch black darkness like the shadows folded themselves around the light, enveloping everything. She could breathe, she wasn't dying. So she began walking though she had no idea where she was walking to.

She walked and walked until it felt like hours, or possibly days. She didn't tire or ache. She walked and walked till the darkness lightened and edges of the tunnel gradually faded into existence.

Eventually a woman faded into existence and her dark eyes looked up, catching Skye's, widening in surprise.

"Another?" She gave Skye a once-over.

"Not sure what you mean by another, but have you seen a dark blonde hair girl?"

The woman looked up at her startled, "Those words…" she patted her bosom. "Are you my soulmate?"

Skye shook her head. "I'm not marked." Pulling out Jemma's picture, she asked the crestfallen woman, "have you seen this girl?"

"Aye. She's this way. Her passage had not been as smooth as yours and she has been resting, the device that you used was not meant for Migardians. Perhaps when this is over, it would be a good idea to allow Thor investigate the device."

"Thor?" Skye spun her head to the woman. "You know Thor?"

"Aye. I am Lady Sif."

Wait what? Skye paused in mid-step. "I've met you before, but you look nothing like this-" She frowned, skeptical.

"It's the tunnel. It distorts time and reality. I have not met you yet so perhaps you are from my future?" she smiled tightly.

Skye wasn't sure how to respond to _Sif's_ statement. For all she knew, this _Sif_ could be an imposter, a mage… magician… She was going to ask Thor what he called people who dealt with magic on Asgard. Sage?

They continued down the tunnels in silence before they finally reached the end of it and when Skye stepped out of the tunnel, it felt like her senses had unclogged. The division between the tunnel and the exterior felt like a solid block of jelly as she struggled to walk through it into the outside.

The appearance of _Sif_ rippled and seemed to peel away into the appearance that she had known.

"Your comrade is just there," she pointed at an exquisitely built house. The room was furnished as majestically as the house appeared on the outside. Skye was hardly surprised. If this was really Lady Sif, then as one of Thor's warriors, as one from Asgard, the furnishings would be equally amazing as how Tony had described them.

She pushed aside the thoughts of Lady Sif and worries about Tony, sitting on the bed beside Jemma. She was pallid, sweating and clearly ill.

"The healers have been here," Sif answered the unasked question. "She has to rest for another three days before we can move her to the guest quarters.

"May I stay with her until she's better? I mean, I know where she's from, so I can take her home when she's able, but… I think she'll be better with someone she knows nearby?"

"Surely that can be arranged," Sif agreed.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do in return for your hospitality?"

Sif shook her head. "Not at this moment. Let's see to your friend, but I pledge that if we find ourselves in need of your aid, I shall ask."

Skye trailed behind Sif, watching the back view of the woman. She hadn't thought of previously, but Sif had been abnormally gentle towards her the last time she met Sif. Protected her from the Kree that had tried to kill her and advised her to seek her out should she need help, things that she hadn't expected from an Asgardian - not that she knew many Asgardians.

"Are there _alien_ soulmarks?" Skye asked after a pregnant silence.

Sif smiled, the warmth in her smile reaching her eyes. "I don't know what you mean by alien, but there are many types of soulmarks on Asgard. The soul connects differently from realm to realm so the marks appear differently." She patted her breast where her soulmark was probably hidden beneath. "It appears I have a Midgardian soulmark like Prince Thor."

Skye hummed at her words. "So what about the markless?"

Sif seemed to struggle with herself before finally saying, "There are no markless, only those without visible marks."

Jaw working under the many choice things Skye would have traditionally retorted, she clenched her teeth, forcing herself to hold her peace. She could rant when Jemma was fit to leave, but it would do her - _them_ \- no good in arguing with Sif about it.

Sif held her arm out, catching Skye. "That isn't supposed to be here." Sif pulled her sword out, motioning to Skye. "Stay back, Lady Skye. Bilgesnipes aren't supposed to be in this part of the forest."

"That's a Bilgesnipe?"

The thing in topic were more than three time the size of the Bus, the antlers had to be as long as Lola. Skye flattened herself to the ground as it snarled and waved its antlers at them. To her right, Sif evaded its claws and antlers with lithe ease. Skye flung a wave of vibrations at the Bligesnipe, leaping into a roll when it roared at her.

"You have magic!" Sif exclaimed, blocking its claw.

"Courtesy of a Kree rock. More like powers actually," Skye bitterly answered. If she had to be frank, gaining powers wasn't the worst thing on her list. It gave her a certain amount of independence and though if asked if she would do it all again, Skye would have said no, it didn't change the fact that Skye found comfort in her powers.

She sent another wave of vibrations to the Bilgesnipe, slowing its attacks. Sif pressed on, hacking and slashing at the it. She spun, dancing through its attacks as though it was standstill. Her sword never slowing, blood curving into a crimson crescent as she flirted through the swipes, flowing from one motion to another.

Then a boy appeared along the path, freezing at the sight of the Bligesnipe.

"Get back!" Sif yelled.

That was all the beast needed. Its paw rammed against her sword, using a claw to hook it out of her hands. Sif ducked the second attack, pushing the boy out of harm's way.

There was something in Skye that demanded her to protect Sif. She twisted, launching herself at Sif, knocking her out of the creature's way. In one frantic moment, Skye tugged the vibrations that identified the bligesnipe, pulling it wildly. Her powers surged beneath her skin and she strained to hold it together with just enough control. Skye felt the rush of heat searing through her, beating against her fragile hold and it was gone. The bligesnipe roared in one last tremulous cry, feet folding beneath it.

Then silence.

She stood there, shoulders heaving. The rasp of her breathing seemed to echo as she struggled to pull herself together. With trembling legs, Skye hobbled to the Sif's supine form. "Are you alright?" She asked, placing a hand on Sif's bloodied arm. A jag of agony spiked through her hand, a searing pain flared on her palm. Her throat was a knot as she struggled for a breath, her mind in a giddy stupor. A set of runes was etched down her palm, like a writing, a name, a soulmark.

Skye stared at it blankly then at Sif. The hope beating in her ears so loudly that it seemed to engulf her.

"That's an Asgardian soulmark." Sif told her, her thumb running over the runes. "Our souls form a mark where they bond at first touch."

"A soulmark?" Skye's lips quivered as she took in Sif's words.

 _"If aliens exist then they must have soulmarks too right? Since they're aliens, who know what kind of soulmarks would be like for them."_

Her eyes grew hot and watery, breath catching in her throat. Skye gulped a tight breath, almost sobbing in relief when she finally spoke. "Are you my soulmate?" Sif didn't answer, she didn't have to. She unfurled Skye's tight fists, gently kissing the runes. "Are you mine? - Forever?" she asked quietly into the thick silence.

"Yes," Sif cupped her cheek, wiping the tears away. "I am."

* * *

The week passed in a whirl. Now they stood just beside tunnel, Skye swallowing the fist of panic that threatened to engulf her. "I will see you again right?" She clutched tightly onto Sif's arm.

"In the correct time," Sif assured her, kissing the runes on Skye hand. She stepped away, regarding her with a soft affectionate gaze before the light swallowed the pair.

Jemma gripped the necklace that Queen Frigga had bestowed on her to protect her, slipping her hand into Skye's.

"Ready?" She asked, voice tight as they turned to face the tunnel.

Skye with a snarky grin, chuckled. "Time to go back to Kansas."

The walk _back_ wasn't as bad as the walk _there_. Whether it was because of the protective necklaces or because she knew what to expect, Skye didn't know and didn't care enough. Her chest burnt with knowledge of her soulmate.

She had a soulmate!

She wasn't a markie anymore. There was an ache in her cheeks from all the grinning, but Skye just didn't care.

They burst into the light, back into the base where Fitz was dozing in a corner. "Leo!" Jemma cried, falling onto him, hugging him tightly.

Averting her eyes from their very public display of affection, Skye bounded towards Lincoln and Tony, mouth grinning, eyes dancing in merriment.

"Lincoln! Tony! I-"

The rest of the words was caught in her throat. Sif stood beside Thor staring intently at her. "S-Sif!"

"Skye," Sif smiled at her and then it felt like everything she had experienced had been worth every minute of it. Pulling her into her arms, Sif's hand brought Skye's palm to her lips, kissing the new soulmark. "For evermore." Sif cupped her cheek, stroking it. "Till time runs out if you'll permit me."

"Uh Skye? If you have a soulmark now, does that mean you can't be the director of CAUSE anymore?" Tony asked casually.

"Wait. What? Skye's the director of CAUSE?" Coulson choked.


	36. Thor - Same old Love (featuring Steve)

**A/N: A double update! Hope this makes you laugh!**

Thor and Skye are soulmates but that doesn't mean that they're lovers. They're best friends who love pop tarts and ale... and beer. They also love a good workout (not _that_ kind. Get your mind out of the gutter!). Being inhuman, Skye along with Steve are the only two who can keep up with Thor.

Growing up with his soulmark on her had her thinking of ' _What kind of person would call her Lady Skye?_ ' and it may or may not have had effect on her choice of names when deciding to ditch 'Mary Sue Poots'. She thought her soulmate might have been a weirdo and honestly, she's totally cool with that. Skye doesn't like men or relationships in general anymore, after Miles then Ward, she had more or less sworn off men. Despite that general aversion of men, she had to admit that she was slightly depressed when Thor told her that he loved another and if she would acquiesced to having a platonic soulbond instead. Part of her wanted to retort on who the hell has heard of platonic soulmates, part of her wondered if she was just not good enough and part of her sighed in relief.

The more she knew about Thor, the less she held it against him or herself. It wasn't a matter of whether she was good enough but simply that Thor was just that one woman sort of man. He pledged himself to Jane (who she holds no offense to and is great friends with) and isn't easily swayed to things like _soulmarks_.

* * *

Indeed, Thor loves Skye in a way that he can never love Jane. He has neither interest in kissing her the way he does for Jane nor sleeping with her, but he has great affection for her. He goes out of his way to ensure her safety with the help of Heimdall and though he won't tell anyone about what he did, he had Loki ensure Ward's very disastrous mental breakdown. Thor pulled more than one favour for that but he thinks it was all worthwhile for all the things Ward had put his soulmate through.

When he finds out that Steve, whose soulmate passed away in the war, likes Skye a lot, he reacts in Thor's patented very dramatic fashion - he knocks Steve out and body bags him.

He doesn't know why there was a bag that fitted Steve's body so perfectly under the bathroom sink or doesn't understand the reasoning why Skye screamed "You killed Steve!?" when he left the Tower with Steve unconscious in the body bag slung over his shoulders but he thinks he's perfectly reasonable.

* * *

"Thor?" Steve groans, rubbing his head where Thor had quite literally hammered him to the ground prior to passing out. "What did we say about humans being less durable?"

He blinks, realizing that they're no longer in the tower. It's really quite obvious considering he's sitting on brown loose sand with the hot sun beating down on him and there's nothing else around him except Thor and a cactus.

"Are we in a desert?" Steve asks in an incredulous tone. "What are we doing in a desert? Because I remember us being in the tower.. in the gym.. at night."

"Aye. That we were."

Steve looks down and sees the black bodybag. "Why am I bodybagged?"

Thor tilts his face with a puzzled look. "Body bag? I do not know what that is."

"This is a bag for dead bodies." Steve points at the bag.

"That would clarify why Lady Skye was crying."

Steve palms his face, heaving a large sigh. "Why are we here? Why am I in a bodybag in the middle of the desert?" Steve has fought aliens and evil Hydra, he has fought ridiculous Doctor Doom and A.I.M but none of them has come close to this absurdness of this situation. Maybe except for Alaska. Nothing could beat Alaska.

"It has come to my knowledge that you have feelings for my soulmate, Lady Skye." Thor crouches before him.

Steve hadn't mean to fall in love with Skye and it isn't as if Thor has any intentions of loving Skye the way he loves her. It's true that Skye had professed a dislike for men in general, but he thinks - he hopes that she has some feelings for him.

"So you brought me all the way here because of that?" Steve asks and if it's in a tone a bit more curt than usual, he thinks he can be excused.

"I brought you here because you have no idea what I can do." Thor points at the cactus that is as tall as Thor himself. He lifts his hammer and for one insane moment, dark clouds gather like an impending thunderstorm and strikes the cactus. It doesn't just strike the cactus, it fries, it sizzles and then it evaporates the cactus. May the cactus rest in peace.

"Harm a hair on Lady Skye and Son of Rogers," his voice drops, filled with menace that Steve had never expected in the jovial Prince of Asgard. "That will be you."

Steve has never backed from a fight and would probably never run from one but for the briefest moment, Steven Grant Rogers was very afraid.

* * *

Thor might not be romantically interested in Skye, but he still loves her very much and would be very pleased if Skye found someone to love her the way he loves Jane but harm her and he will bring the wrath of Asgard down.


	37. BuckySteve -Take me to Church

**Important note: Due to the nature of this story, there are multiple trigger warnings for this. Be warned.**

 **#Angst but Happy ending #Abortion attempt #Torture #Brainwashing #Kidnapping #No one dies in the end**

This.. is probably my best work for the last 2 years... And I understand if you don't read it because of the triggers, but I want you to know I love the ending! So even if you don't read the rest (because of the trigger warnings), just read the last paragraph! Haha But it won't be as sweet though.

Thank you all my beta readers! 3 Love you guys.

* * *

"Steve! Steve!" Skye held onto Steve, she felt the blood seeping onto her suit. "Steve!" Her fingers dug into his wound, pulling the bullet out. "Bucky!" She lifted her head, searching. Bucky was in pursuit of the shooter. He would get him. She knew he would, but it wouldn't save Steve.

She looked up and saw the grey eyes that she can never forget.

 _Compliance will be rewarded._

The voice echoed in her mind. She screamed as she watched herself shoot Steve in the stomach.

"No no no no." She gasped, allowing Natasha to pull her away, to arrest her. "Please no no." She felt Steve dying, his blue eyes catching hers, full of confusion and regret. Watching her and fading, holding hers till the last moment.

"Steve! Steve!"

There was a void. The void where Steve once resided in the bond. The bond that was meant to have three people now only had two.

Anger, rage, anguish.

Skye allowed herself to be pushed into the cell that would not hold her if she wanted to escape, she allowed herself to be put under guard because she didn't care.

She killed Steve.

* * *

Bucky was outside her cell. His eyes dark, emotions fighting to surface from his blank face. Confusion, fear, grief, Skye felt it all without him even speaking. There was nothing she could say to repair this situation, nothing she wanted to say to fix it.

Her hands still stained with Steve's blood reminded her of what she had done. She killed her own soulmate. Why? She doesn't know why. The wretched memories replays in her mind, bringing frustrated tears to her eyes. She clenched her jaw, carrying the weight of many words she wanted to say.

"Bucky-" she started.

Despite her word spoken so quietly, it felt like she had swung an axe at him. He flinched, running his hands through his messy hair. He tore the mask off, falling heavily onto the chair that had been vacated by the guard.

"Why?" He threw the mask at the floor, anger cracking through his blank face. "Why did you shoot him?" He gripped his temples with his fists, leaning forward onto his knees. "Why did you kill Steve?"

Tears streamed down her face. "I don't know-" she whispered, staring at the guilty hands. "I watched myself shoot him. I screamed and screamed for someone to stop me but no one heard me."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, desperate to stop the crying, desperate to school her stammering breath. Her excuse sounded flimsy even to her.

He stood to leave, she moved forward, catching his hand in hers. "Bucky. W-What's going to happen to me now?"

"I don't know." He tugged his hand out of hers and left, never looking back.

* * *

The cars outside the apartment rumbled. The train four block down rattled the windows as it passed through. He heard the cry of the siren, letting the buzz of the city wash over him. The lights of the buildings looked like the sparkling glitter from that dress Skye once wore on a date night.

He clasped his head between his hands. His heart hurt so much that it felt like a burning, gaping hole in his chest. Bucky let out a cry of rage, sending the lamp flying into the wall. He sank to his knees, uncaring for the blurry vision or the stream of warm liquid down his face.

 _Bucky, what are you doing sitting in the darkness?_

His head spun up so fast that he might have gotten whiplash. Not Steve. That was just the memory of his voice. He's still - gone. Gone because she shot him. He should be angry but all he felt was this gaunt emptiness that gnawed at him. The couch where they had bickered over, the bed that really was custom-made for them. Bucky turned his face to his palms and scrubbed them fiercely.

Skye wouldn't have shot Steve. It was not the matter of them just being soulmates, Skye was kind. She was fiercely protective of the ones she loved and she loved them. There was no doubt in him. She is their everything just like they are her everything.

But it was undisputably Skye. There was a whole street full of people who saw her shoot him. He sunk into the chair with a heavy sigh.

 _I watched myself shoot him. I screamed and screamed for someone to stop me but no one heard me._

Her words struck a chord in him. He remembered being the Winter Soldier and try as he might have, Bucky had never truly explained how it felt like. The memory of it sank in the recesses of his mind where he refused to acknowledge it existed.

 _He slammed Steve against the wall._ " _I waited for you Steve! I waited 70 years for you but you never came!" The truth that he hid so far beneath his facade burnt through his teeth like acid. "Where were you? Did you leave my body behind?" There was the hot feeling in his eyes as his lungs struggled to bring his breathing under control._

" _I screamed for you, Steve. I prayed every day that you'd come for me. I waited and waited until I forgot who I was. And even then I knew I was waiting for someone then but who was it? I didn't know." He released Steve like he was filth and turned away from him._

 _Bucky saw himself in the mirror. Dark circles rimmed his eyes, his hair was badly trimmed by himself. The only one he trusted to cut his hair was Skye and she had been on a mission for a month._

 _Talk to him and let Steve know what he was really thinking. Trust Steve, she told him. Because if you can't even trust your soulmate..._

" _I watched myself kill people over and over again but nothing I said or did could stop myself," he whispered to the thick silence, fingers clawing his hands as though trying to scrub blood off his hands. "A monster…"_

 _Steve's arms banded around his shoulders, his body shaking as he pressed his wet face into Bucky's shoulder blade. "I'm sorry Bucky. I'm sorry," he reiterated. They both knew that there were no words that Steve could say to Bucky to make it better; not the words of comfort or the words of apologies. "I really tried. I stole a plane to find you when they refused to let me search for you, they were waiting for me. Knew I would do it. I wanted to bring your body home at least-" his voice was tight as if he had to strain to get it to work._

 _They were both shaking in every limb. "I prayed to God if there was anything I could do, any slightest possibility to get you back, I'd do it. If it meant giving up myself, I- I would have done it-" Steve shook his head. "I should have tried harder. I should have done more. I- I…"_

Trust his soulmate. Bucky thumbed his temples. The pending judgement of Skye and the death of Steve weighed on him but he had to figure what really happened before he did anything else. Taking a deep breath, Bucky hoisted himself out of the chair and out of the door, he would beg Stark to help him if that was what it took.

Save Skye first. Then mourn for Steve.

* * *

 _She was crying. She didn't mean to talk softly, she wasn't doing it on purpose._

" _Kid, you will listen to everything I say and obey me because why?" The lady stood over her where she was chained to in the middle of the large basement._

" _Compliance will be rewarded." Skye replied immediately._

 _The lady nodded with satisfaction and unlocked her collar. "Good. Now shall we get those cookies?"_

The bitter taste of bile whelmed her mouth as the memories begin to flood her mind. The memories she didn't remember having.

" _Mrs Brody?" Skye looked at her questioningly._

 _The lady held her tight, almost crushing her. "Remember Mary Sue Poots. You'll forget everything until the time is right. And then you comply to your orders."_

 _She trembled as she is released from the tight grasp. Turning back several times, she finally got into the car and watched the woman that she had tried calling Mom diminish into the distance._

* * *

"The little traitor's gone," was the first thing Stark told him when he arrived at the Tower. On the screens played the surveillance of the prison cells.

A guard walked up and said something to her, she spun around, shattering the wall behind her and got into a black SUV that had been waiting two blocks away.

"Just like I thought she would." Stark continued. "Fleeing into the night. What was she? AIM? Hydra?" Stark sneered, his fingers flying across the keyboard, searching across the many different surveillance cameras. "Was she even your soulmate, or was she faking the whole shit?"

Bucky clenched his jaws, searching the room for someone who didn't share Stark's opinion. They all studied the documents that Maria had supplied. Had all that Skye had done for the team been destroyed by this? "Do we have someone that can read lips?" He growled. Why had she fled? She knew she was innocent, it only made her look guilty if she was running.

"Like knowing what their conversation was is going to change a damn thing, Tin-man. She's a fucking traitor. She shot Spangles, fled in the middle of the night. That's guilty written all over the little bitch. I'm really damn tired of betrayal, Barnes."

Bucky snapped pulling Stark up by his collar. "Call her that again and I-"

"Compliance will be rewarded." Barton said, interrupting on what would have ended someone in the hospital.

He stiffened at Barton's reply, turning slowly towards him to ascertain the conviction of his words. Barton's eyebrows hitched up as he took in Bucky's expression. "Why?"

"Hydra used to say that to me to force me to do their bidding." His words hung heavily in the stillness and silence that followed, his grip loosening as Stark tugged himself out.

"So _she's_ Hydra? Why am I not surprised." Stark laughed as he read the notice JARVIS had opened over the screen. "The license plate for that is a shell corp for Hydra too!"

Bucky growled and slammed a fist into the table. "She- is- not- Hydra! She was brainwashed."

"Brainwashed." He deadpanned. "Look, Tin-man. We totally get what you're trying to say, but she shot Steve. Your soulmate. No soulmate would shoot their own soulmates. She's obviously faking the whole thing."

No matter what the others said, the Skye that he and Steve loved would never have willingly hurt either of them. "Our soulmate. We were bonded. You can't fake that."

Stark frowned at his words and struggled with himself before finally replying, "Fine. But I'm not helping you find the little traitor."

* * *

Skye woke up strapped on a lab table with only a paperly patient dress covering her, her hands and legs were spread out and bound with heavy leather straps. A doctor and a woman in black stood by the door conversing quietly to each other. There was something oddly familiar about the woman. Her thick black hair that was roped into a thick plait that hung heavily down her back and the stance she held herself in, the hands. Skye would never forget the hands as the woman gesticulated, still deep in conversation with the doctor.

 _Mrs Brody had the prettiest hands. Skye loved to watch her roll the dough out and cut it to make mini-pies. Skye loved mini-pies though it might have been influenced by Mrs Brody's son - Dimitri. Dimitri taught her computer science once he found out she had an innate talent for it and Skye would do anything to be accepted._

"Good, you're awake." The doctor beamed. He picked up the clipboard that had been hanging on the side. "Six weeks along. This is even better than we expected."

 _Six weeks?_ Skye stared fearfully at the doctor, then at the woman who stepped up beside him and handed him a syringe filled with a yellow liquid.

"We expected to use you as bait, but this-!" She shuddered as his finger caressed her abdomen. "- this is far better! The children of either the Winter Soldier or Captain America in here. How fantastic! Twins! The things we could do with them!"

"This will help catapult Project Jaeger into the final stages." The woman looked pleased as she watched the doctor inject the yellow liquid into her abdomen.

 _Pregnant?_ Skye felt her breath shutter heavily in her chest, knocking her limp in a giddy stupor. "Please-" She begged, hands fighting the leather straps. "Please no-" Her powers, they weren't working. Why weren't they working? Her throat was rasping for air, sobbing as she struggled to free herself. "No. Please. Don't!"

She had to protect her babies, _their_ babies, Steve's and Bucky's legacies. Skye tasted the blood in her mouth, feeling the jagged edge on her lip where she had bitten down in hysteria. She closed her eyes, banishing the image of the doctor and his multiple syringes, pushing away the pinches as he loaded the strange liquid into her womb.

 _Steve mouthed up the slope of her inner thighs, inching higher and higher then pausing to suckle her bud. Skye smothered the small gasp, clenching tightly on Bucky's arm. On the stage not many metres from their table, Pepper was giving a speech. Thank god for long speeches. Bruce eyed her with a strange look in his eyes as Skye struggled to pretend that she was not getting eaten out in a middle of a public annual dinner ball._

"That's a good girl."

Skye turned her head, the most recent memory of Steve no longer helping to distract her from reality. The beating of her heart thumped loudly in her ears.

 _The grey ceiling with the dingy lights, the green tiled floor._ She struggled to remain sane in the building tide of hysteria. _The doctor with a crooked nose, the woman that looks like Mrs Brody._

She was saying something that she wasn't sure exactly what. Rambling away as though it'd help. A red, searing pain punched through her body, gripping her like a vice. Sucking in short, shallow breaths, Skye felt her heart slow and the fight in her began to dissipate.

"That's a good girl," the doctor crooned and placed his cool hand on her forehead. "We'll make a mother out of you."

 _Oh god. Steve- Bucky- Someone, anyone. Please. Save me._

* * *

" _Skye? Skye? Wake up!" She woke up gasping, her sweaty hair plastered to the sides of her face. Steve pulled her into his embrace, Bucky joining in, penning her between their two bodies._

" _You're safe now," Bucky comforted, pressing a soft kiss, running his warm hand down her back, driving the memory away. "Safe."_

 _She didn't need to tell them anything, they knew that she dreamt of her last mission. The last mission that went into a total shitstorm. She clung onto her two soulmates, taking reprieve in their solid presences. The love they sent anchored her and holding onto the present._

" _I love you two." She said this, knowing that they could feel her love that words could not succinctly express._

She was in a luxuriously decorated room when she woke up. A luxuriously decorated room, but still a cell. Running a hand down her face, Skye slumped against the headboard, her other hand instinctively rubbing her womb.

"I'll protect you…" she whispered to the fetuses growing inside her. She would keep _their_ babies safe even if it killed her. She had to.

Her body trembled and she shook the tears away. Safe, like her soulmates had kept her.

* * *

Four weeks after Skye had been taken, snow began to fall. Autumn was officially over, not that Bucky really cared for the seasons. The only thing he cared about was that daylight was now far shorter than he liked it to be. There was an icy wind cutting through the woods, seemingly tearing any warmth tucked in their jackets into shreds. The feeble sun was doing not much good here, where its interspersed rays were more tenuous than anything else. Large flakes of snow sailed closer from the ashen skies, drifting with an almost contemptuous laze.

He hated the snow and the cold; it reminded him too much of the cryo. It was Skye's overly enthusiastic enthusiasm for winter that eventually won him over. Bucky had been hard-pressed to deny that Skye's hot spicy cider and cinnamon rolls tasted extra good after they came in from the snow or feeling the warm press of his soulmates' bodies beneath the blanket at night.

"Sir, the snow is coming in too heavily, we'll need to wait it out."

Bucky swore rapidly in English, then in Russian. Four weeks and still no closer to finding her. Surely the whole point of _kidnapping_ her had been to bait him in. Bucky didn't care if it was a trap, he just wanted her safe, even if it meant giving up his freedom.

He waved Stark's minions away, pressing on even when they called him back. He wasn't going to stall just because of _a little_ snow. Somewhere in a cell, a base, Skye was waiting for him, and who knew what they were doing to her. They were Hydra.

 _He was awake. Why was he awake? He screamed and screamed begging for them to stop, begging for them to kill him. His arm. What were they doing to his arm?_

 _Steve! Where are you Steve? Save me!_

 _The pain slammed hard and fast, blasting against his brain with each wave. His mouth was opened, throat straining to scream but there was no sound. There was no sounds left to alleviate it, no lucid thoughts except the echoing word that he clutched tightly._

 _Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve Steve_

 _Then the pain peaked and shot past what he could humanly feel and everything drowned out._

There was nothing they would stop at, nothing. Until Skye was out of their grasp, she would never be safe. "Skye! I'll find you!" He shouted into the wind. Never stopping, even if it took him years.

* * *

She should have guessed it earlier. No one was going to come for her. He had abandoned her. No, she was not surprised. Everyone abandoned her in the end after all. The only one she could rely on had always been herself.

Skye rubbed the growing belly. Eighteen weeks. She was eighteen weeks along. Steve and Bucky's children. How was she going to protect her babies from Hydra, if she couldn't even protect her soulmate from herself?

There was no escaping the facility. She had tried every trick in the book that May and Natasha had taught her. Every trick in the book didn't include how to counter conditioning and brainwashing. She palmed her eyes, refusing to cry anymore. The door to her cell was unlocked, but she couldn't open it because they didn't allow her to. She couldn't use her powers because they didn't allow her to. The ludicrousness of the whole situation was not lost on her.

Where was she going to go if she ever escaped? Bucky wouldn't want her. The Avengers wouldn't want her; Shield wouldn't want her. Hell, she _killed_ Steve. She didn't deserve to live. She killed her own soulmate. She would only escape to be hunted down and recaptured by Hydra and if she couldn't even break from their conditioning, they would only need to ask to make her return.

Skye eyed the scissors that they had left there for her to make baby clothes. She wasn't _allowed_ to kill herself... but they didn't say anything about the babies.

She shivered, clenching her throat against a whimper. Could she really kill her own babies? _Steve_ and _Bucky's_?

She gripped the scissors, taking a deep breath, and forcing her mind to utter blankness.

 _To protect. I love you. I love you both. Forgive me._

She heard herself screaming. She heard the guards screaming. She heard the nurses screaming and knew she had succeeded.

* * *

Bucky was exhausted. He had been searching for her for three months. Three _long_ months. Apart from Natasha and Barton, he had not gotten much cooperation from the other Avengers. He understood their aloofness, he really did especially for Stark. There was no evidence that Skye _hadn't_ been a sleeper agent; but Bucky knew Skye sincerely loved them. The times when she had gone beyond the call of duty to ensure their safety, the times when she had placed herself in danger to bring them home. She was their soulmate, for fuck's sake!

A soulmate that shot her own soulmate.

He clasped his hands, staring blankly at the wall.

"Barnes." The lyrical rasp called him as she entered the dark room.

"Natasha." He nodded as she slid onto the upturned coffee table before him. There was a strange light in her eyes, like she was suppressing something. News?

She tilted her head towards the door and he stood, mouth dry in anticipation of what she might have to tell him. Her stance was stiff, but not terse, which was good because whatever she had wasn't bad. Not that anything could get worse. Bucky bit back that inner commentary; he didn't need to tempt fate, there were so many things that could make the bad even worse. As it was, he already felt like he was waiting for some metaphorical executioner's blade.

Natasha pressed the medical level button in the elevator and a small leap of hope lit up in Bucky. Was it possible that they had retrieved Skye? He used to be able to feel her in the back of his mind but ever since she was _kidnapped_ by Hydra, his mind was quiet. There wasn't the soft rambling from Skye as she typed furiously on the keyboard or the subconscious physics calculations from Steve as he measured the amount of strength and angle when he threw and caught the shield. All his life he had heard soulmates killed themselves when their soulmates died. Bucky never understood how anyone could have given so easily up on life. Now he knew. It was not the despair from losing their soulmates that killed them, it was the slow numbing silence. Granted that Bucky was mentally stronger than most people now, especially with all that he had gone through, but even now the silence was beginning to get to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that they had arrived until Natasha gently squeezed his shoulder.

" _I'll wait here,"_ she told him in Russian that only served to make him more anxious contrary to what her intentions had been. He casted a semi-desperate look at her as she pushed him through the door and closed it behind him.

The person on the bed was not the one whom he had expected. His blond hair was lambent in the feeble winter sun that trickled in through the half drawn curtains, his face was haggard in a way that Bucky only remembered seeing before the serum but he was alive.

Steve was _alive_.

Bucky opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to put his thoughts into words but nothing fitted the emotions that ran through him. He took a half step, staggering onto the bed. Hands gripping his biceps, he finally muttered with hot eyes, "You're alive."

"Till the end of the line Bucky." He gave a soft oof as Bucky enveloped him in a tight hug. "Couldn't let you take all the stupid."

* * *

Bucky rappelled down the hole. The air was warm and almost sweet. Winter had come and gone. A whole season without Skye, and now, almost two. Frustration and the need to strangle something had been funnelled into destroying Hydra bases, regardless of whether there was intel that Skye was held there. Now with Steve back onboard and pushing the Avengers and Shield, the search for Skye had been moved to first priority.

" _She was scared, Stark!" Steve growled at the man. "This whole entire conversation is ridiculous. You brought me back to life only to condemn my soulmate-"_

" _Our soulmate-"_

" _-To death, either from Hydra or Shield?"_

" _We're not Shield," Stark objected. "In case you forgot, we're Avengers and we're just being pragmatic. I believe I'm speaking on behalf of the team."_

" _Well fuck you." Steve slammed his palms onto the table, the Avengers with the exception of Bucky and Natasha flinched. "If this is the Avengers then clearly you've sold out." Steve pulled himself up, his words cold as steel as he continued on. "That's the whole reason why you were so onboard the superpowered registration act. It's all you all over again."_

 _Tony pulled himself up though not quite the reaction that Steve had achieved. "Are we going through this again-"_

" _Calm down," Barton placed a hand on each shoulder. "Tony, stop acting a hardass. We all know you had been busy assisting the science team in making sure Steve didn't die and searching all surveillance for any possible intel." He turned to Steve who looked puzzled at what Barton had said. "Steve, remember Tony is emotionally stunted. He communicates in snark."_

 _Bucky shook his head and tugged Steve back into the chair. "He's right. Despite Stark's 'objections' all the men and search parties had come from him. I- I didn't even know that he was trying to revive you. I should have stuck around-"_

Steve was beside him as they advanced down the hallway like a vengeful god. His face was hard, cold, lips pressed thinly together with only the last vestige of his self-control held back by the first real possibility of Skye being in this facility.

Bucky had gone down this road many times since the beginning of the search seven months ago. The promise of ' _real possibility'_ in the facility had worn off after the ninth time or so. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had already begun to accept the _real possibility_ of Skye being dead. And while he didn't think he would ever actually stop searching for her, Bucky knew that at a certain point of time, searching for Skye wasn't going to be the first most important thing - not when they were superheroes.

Steve threw the shield as Bucky ducked, firing two shots into the guard. Barely glancing, Bucky continued his momentum, slashing a knife across the other guard's throat then flinging it at the guard that had pulled his rifle up to shoot Steve.

"The scientists are getting away," Stark's voice came over the comms. Bucky broke into a run, leaving the mopping up to Steve without so much as a glance. Hoisting himself two flights of stairs down, feet barely grazing the steps before he stood before the quailing scientists.

He didn't bother asking questions. Slamming his rifle at the first scientist then the second. His metal plates shifting and whirling as he grabbed the last scientist by the throat and lifted him.

"Where is Skye?" He demanded, the rest of his usual interrogation evaporating on his tongue as his gaze swept to the back of the room. Bucky released the scientist, hand pressing on the comms. "Steve-" his voice wavered, his thoughts tumbled away; a frisson of fear and hope ran down his spine as he took a shaky step towards the back of the room.

"Bucky?" Steve repeated insistently.

"I found her, Steve," he whispered. "I found her."

The girl in the glass cylinder was their soulmate, belly large with what seemed to be a baby. _Oh God_. She was pregnant.

Bucky stared at her in horror. It was all his fault. He had found her too late. What had they done to her? His fist was crashing into and through the cylinder, webs splintering from his point of contact. She lay in his arms, hair clinging to her wet skin, so much more frailer that he ever remembered her being. He swallowed his heart back into his chest, willing her to wake, to fill the silence with her loud rambling.

"Skye?"

Bucky looked at up at shadow that fell onto him, catching Steve's blue eyes. "I should have tried harder." A dry sob shot out from his chest, but it was muffled as Steve pulled the three of them closer.

She coughed, expelling water into Bucky's warm chest. Bucky and Steve braced her, Steve rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I missed you Steve. Don't leave me again," she muttered.

Bucky hooked an arm under her knees, gently supporting her back with his other arm. She was a lot heavier than he remembered her to be, not that it mattered to his super soldier strength, the only thing that ran through his mind was _oh God, I should have made it sooner._ He feared for what else they might have done to her, feared what she might remember. Remembering had always been more difficult for him.

"What did they do to you?" he asked when they were finally on the plane.

Now more conscious, Skye lifted her head, her eyebrows frowning. "You're still here. You should have been gone by now."

"Sweetheart, we're not leaving you in there." Steve cupped her face, kissing lightly on her temple. "We did our best."

Her quivering hands clenched gripped Steve's large hands. "You're real," hoarsely whispering and repeating, she palmed her mouth, covering the trembling lips, tears following down in a steady stream. "You're real. I'm not dreaming."

"We're real," they said in unison.

She hugged them fiercely, no further words required.

* * *

Her two soulmates hadn't left her side since she had been confined to the medbay. Steve had been frustrated at Natasha's insistence on Skye being guarded and confined at all times.

"It's SOP, Steve," Bucky said placatingly. "They need to protect their people as well."

Honestly, Skye had no interest in leaving the medbay. The looks of the doctors and nurses and the armed guards that stood by her door reminded her of Hydra. But at least it was better than being looked at like a traitor.

So far, she'd been here just a couple of days. She'd been allowed to sleep when she needed and they made sure she had plenty to eat. She had expected the medical exam and tests and secretly, she was grateful, it gave her an idea of what Hydra had done to her and her babies. She'd been briefly debriefed by Natasha and she had been told she would need counseling sessions, plus physical therapy to exercise her body after the confinement.

She woke sometimes from a half-remembered nightmare gasping, unable to remember clearly of what she had dreamt of when her soulmates asked her. Sometimes she feared she would wake up back in the room or worse, buckled to the lab table. Those were her worse fears and she was glad that her soulmates obliged her by never leaving her completely alone even when she had to shower.

Not only that, the yellow fluid had bothered her and by that extension, she now had an odd fear of the colour yellow. Just the sight of any yellow fluid had sent her into an anxiety attack that took both Bucky and Steve to calm her down and bring her out of it.

Bruce wiped his glasses down as he handed them the sheet of medical report. "The good news is that no, they hadn't accelerated her pregnancy growth. They're actually twins, hence the size. She's twenty-eight weeks along so by timelines, they're most definitely your offspring. The DNA report also confirms that one of them is Rogers' and one of them is Barnes'."

"They didn't-" Steve faltered, exchanging looks with Bucky, their sombre looks saying what they had feared to voice.

She scrubbed the tears from her eyes at their relieved laughter, letting them wrap themselves around her, hands spraying out on her large belly.

"No. She was already pregnant before she-" Bruce cleared his throat, looking down at the other reports he was holding. "We did the tests on what they might have injected into her during her… _captivity…_ and it appears they were injecting a serum of some kind that has properties similar to Erskine's serum and overall Doctor Simmons and Doctor Cho, and me, are of agreement that what Hydra might have attempted to do was to complete their version with the babies. But on top of that..." He fiddled with his glasses again, then his shirt. "It seems to have some side-effects."

Any relief they felt dissipated at his words. Skye gripped tighter onto her soulmates' shirts, feeling the knot in her throat as she waited with bated breath for his next words.

"You asked me awhile ago if either of you two would ever age," Bruce motioned with his finger. "You were afraid you two would be still young when Skye grew older."

"Is there a purpose of bringing that up?"

"Ah-" Bruce held up a folder. "It appears that because of the exposure to the serum injected into the womb, the mother, Skye, has absorbed it and because of that the telomerase are now longer and along with that, there's a reverse of molecular and structural functionality. We did a sampling of Skye's blood and found with a genome-wide microarray analysis of heterochronic parabionts that all related transcriptional changes are now also reversed. Also the dendritic spine density in the matured neurons have increased and the synaptic plasticity-"

"English please," Steve said, cutting off Bruce in what seemed to be turning into a lengthy rant.

"Right." Bruce tapped the folder, as though trying to organize his thoughts before saying, "basically, as a side effect, she's a super soldier now.. So that means..."

"She ages like us now," Bucky breathed.

"Well without the vita rays it's not rapidly activated but in time…" Bruce trailed off realizing that the trio was no longer paying attention to him. "I'm… just going to go."

Steve pressed a kiss on Skye's temple, holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her. Bucky caressed her swollen belly, blinking tears back when he turned to gaze at his two soulmates, his adam's apple bobbing. "We're okay."

He cupped their faces, kissing them ever so gently on their lips. "We're okay."

They burst out laughing, leaning against each other, taking comfort from each other's warmth.

"Steve!" Bucky gasped, staring at his hand on Skye's belly. He gazed at Skye then Steve in wonder. "I felt them kick!"

* * *

"Sweetheart, go to bed," Steve rubbed her face lightly before taking the book and the twins from her arms. "I'll put them to bed." He told her when Skye mumbled. She shuffled half awake, hand sliding into Bucky's and allowed Bucky to lead her away.

Steve rubbed his nose in the twins belly as he tucked them into bed and they giggled, pushing him away. "Stop it daddy! It tickles!" The blond girl groused half-heartedly and leaned into his embrace.

Pursing his lips at the book that Skye was reading to the twins, he blinked at the twins. " _Adventures of Captain America and Bucky Barnes_? Why are you reading this?"

"Sadie wanted to!" The brown haired boy pouted. "I wanted Iron Man…"

"But you always want Iron Man," Sadie whined.

"Jamie, what did I tell you about Iron Man?" Steve raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Stay away from him…"

"And?"

"If we cannot avoid him, tell him that there are little people around and he can't be a bad adult."

Steve nodded. "Good." Smiling, he half laid beside them, draping his arm across the blankets. "Did Daddy ever tell you about the time when Mummy and Papa got angry at the bad bad man?"

They stared at him wide-eyed. "No! Tell us!"

"Well… It all begun with Mummy finding a magical stick and Papa thought might it belong to Prince Thor..."

-The end-

 **A/N: I love you guys! Your reviews make me so happy! :) So thank you for reviewing, following and favouriting this! Nothing beats reading your reviews after I post up the chapter.**

I also forgot to put the line breaks in.. saw Charlemagne Gryffis' note on it. Oops.. XD


	38. MackxBobbi - Girls just wanna have fun

Mack has had enough of people laughing about his soulmarks. Honestly he thought about the _unicorns_ and after decades of thinking, Mack being the pragmatic one decided that his soul mark must be a, a big huge prank and his soul mates were huge pranksters which would lead to b, him killing both of his soul mates when he met them - because he had been teased for all his childhood for those soul marks.

When Thor crashed into earth, it revised his opinions. Maybe, just _maybe_ it might be real unicorns. He had the off-chance of meeting Thor who then assured him that there were _no_ such things as unicorns or unicorns with fangs. Thor boomed in laughter telling him that that was no such things in the nine realms. So Mack decided, it had to be a prank and he was so going to kill his goddamn soul mates.

* * *

It is a mission. Mack shouldn't be on a mission. He isn't a freaking field agent. He is a mechanical engineer which generally means he is stuck in the lab but for some weird reason Hartley had hustled him into following her on a field assignment. Just because he's big and strong from carrying vehicle parts, it doesn't not mean he _can_ actually fight. He can fire a firearm with decent accuracy but one does not just have a _decent_ accuracy in Shield missions.

However orders are orders and Mack has always been one to follow orders. As said, Mack is not a field agent. So when the screaming started, he does not run forward like some goddamn hero the way Hartley did or start aiming in the direction where the screaming is coming from like all the other agents did. He stands there in the middle of the hallway like a deer in headlights until he hears the stampede of boots and things rushing towards him and realizes that every other agent has already started running towards the exit. He sees Hartley at the back and the two other women running towards him.

The dark haired woman yells at him, "Run you idiot! Angry unicorns!"

"Please tell me you did not seriously say unicorns," he yelps as the tall blond haired woman literally grabs his arm and drags him along which is hilarious because he practically towers over the women.

"I could tell you they're not, but they really are! With fangs!" the other woman hollers at him.

The much shorter and scrawnier woman just behind the two women that had spoken his soul mark decides to correct them. "Technically Bobbi, they're horses that had been a genetic engineering gone wrong, they were supposed to be rhinos with horse stamina and personality. But it's gone all wrong! This is fascinating!"

"Helen- tell me if they're still fascinating when they eat you up!" The dark haired woman snorts.

"Please tell me you've figured how to deactivate the trigger sense!" The blond hair whom Mack identified as Bobbi snipes back. "We wouldn't even be in this situation if Skye hadn't gone _I wonder what this button does_."

"Well it was a red button!"

"And they're armor-plated horses with horns! With rhino strength!"

Helen fiddles more with the black device she's struggling with. "I'm a geneticist! Not a engineer who can fix a broken machine!"

Mack drags it out of her hand, screwdriver in his hand. Screws should be precisely screwed just as nuts and bolts but he can't exactly demand that at the moment so he does a slapdash job, hands piecing the broken wires and circuits. There's no helping the broken off chips but when he presses the buttons on the device, it works and right now, with the burning feeling in his chest and ache in his legs, that's all that matters. He tosses the machine to Helen and rapidly presses the buttons and the unicorns stop chasing them.

They stand there, clutching their knees, shoulders heaving. "P-please tell me we're not going for another marathon anytime soon," Mack gasps at his soulmates before sinking to the ground.

The two women glances at each other then back at him. "I didn't think that was considered a marathon," Bobbi laughs. "I'm Bobbi and it appears we're soulmates?"

"Skye, and I had an idea that those things were the referred unicorns."

"Skye," Bobbi frowns at her. "Tell me you didn't press the button because you thought we'd meet our other soulmate."

"But Bobbi! Unicorns!" Skye motions wildly at the _unicorns_ that just seemed to wander about the hallway now.

"Name's Alphonso, but call me Mack." He pulls himself off the floor.

"Well Alfie," Skye begins.

"Alphonso or Mack but never _Alfie,_ " he frowns.

"Well _Mack-ker-roo,_ it's so nice to finally meet you." Skye smiles.

"Why do I get the feeling that being around you two is going to be a lot like this."

The two women only grin widely and Helen mutters, "you have _nooo_ idea."


	39. RocketxGroot-Ain't no mountain high enuf

"Hey Ranger Rick, you have a mark on your shoulder," Quill says.

"What like a brand?" Rocket had always have known that he had a mark on his shoulder. It was something weird and he never exactly figured what it meant but seeing he escaped the Nursery, he isn't surprised if it was the GSHIWT's own brand onto his body. "It's probably my fur colouring." He shakes it off like he does for everything.

Quill's finger gently brushes on his shoulder, uncharacteristically quiet as he does. "It's not a brand."

An identification number then. Rocket wouldn't be surprised if it is one. Looking at the mark reminds him of the Nursery so he has never looked at it again since he left. "Like a logo?" he sneers, snatches his shoulder away and tries to slip his shirt on when Quill stops him.

"Rocket- this is a soulmark. Two of them."

Rocket has never heard of soulmarks, the only thing closest he has heard with soul attached to it is when he overheard Quill and Gamora discussing about their soulbond. "What like a mark of ownership?" Whatever a soulmark is, it sounds worse than having a brand.

"Look at it Rocket!"

"What for? Like I care what it says, I never could read it anyway."

Quill forcibly turns his head and holds it there while the universal translator kicks in. The garbled text shifts into something he understands.

I am Groot.

"What?" Rocket turns exceedingly slowly to Groot who had been standing in the corner. "How?"

Quill rolls up his sleeve and shows Rocket his own soul mark, a blue tangle of letters that says, 'what happened?' "Mine is blue because our soulbond is a romantic one, your's is black, the sign of a platonic soulbond."

"Soulbond? I thought you needed to do some kind of ritual to form a soulbond!"

"For a romantic one, yes. But for a platonic, you just need to press the words together and hold it there for awhile."

Rocket doesn't remember ever doing that and searches his memory for a memory. Groot who has been watching the whole scene says, "I am Groot."

"Seriously?" Rocket says. "That day when you pulled me out of the Nursery was when we bonded?" He growls angrily at Groot who only helplessly at him, "So we were never really friends. I always thought you were my friend. Not just tagging along because you were my soulbond!"

"Groot- I am Groot!" He motions unhappily before turning to Quill.

"Yea, I don't think it works that way Ranger Rick." Quill scratches the back of his head. "Soulmates are kinda like souls that are perfect for each other. There's been cases where soulmates are best friends for years without realizing that they were soulmates all along. You naturally click therefore you become more than friends."

Rocket scrutinizes them skeptically. "Let's assume I believe you. What does the other say?"

"Did he just repeat that?" He reads and purses his lips. "Does that mean Groot has one as well?"

"I am Groot." Groot motions to his left leg.

Rocket bends over, taking a good look at it. "Hi? I'm Agent Skye and you're?"

"Hey that's the same handwriting as yours."

"No shit, Quill."

* * *

"What's going on Rocket!?" Quill grabs onto the handlebar as the ship suddenly jerks to a stop.

Rocket furiously types onto the keyboard. Jaw clenching as he tries to overwrite the keyboard. The screen flashes and a video pops up.

"Rocket! We're going down!" Gamora yells.

"This is Agent Daisy. Unidentified spacecraft you have been found orbiting our planet, Earth. Terra. Midgard. By intergalactic, inter-realm laws, quote 422-04B, you are required to register your spacecraft at our base upon arrival of our orbit. Your spacecraft will be now brought into our space area."

The trio stares at where the video had been playing. "I didn't know Terra had an intergalactic office!" Gamora breaks into the stunned silence.

"Let's go orbit around Terra, I miss it!" Rocket mimics Quill as he tries to break free from whatever was dragging them down. "Whoever who did this hacking is one helluva hacker." He slumps against the keyboard.

"If Terra had an intergalactic office where were they when I got kidnapped!?"

The ship shudders to a stop and they hear the doors open. "Did you open it?"

"No. Why would I open it. No let's be great hosts and open doors to unknown people that don't even knock at the door. No you idiot. Of course I didn't open it!"

A head pops through the door, a Terrian female human glances across the room for resting on him and then Gamora. Behind her is followed by a taller Terrian male. She stands in the cockpit, unflustered by somewhat hostile gazes. Rocket thinks ignorance can be so blissful sometimes especially when she's staring so unwavering at Gamora whose hands seem to twitch at where her hidden knives are.

The terrian female doesn't even falter when she notices Groot stands at the doorway, watching them. Impressive nerves. Rocket has seen people gape at Groot even on planets where different planetarium lifeforms were common, Terra isn't used to other planet's lifeforms or at least according to Quill.

"Here," she thrusts at Gamora, "Just fill those forms out and it'd all be good. Do you have any additional life forms like plants and seeds that may or maybe not cultivated here? Those are prohibited and are required to stay on your ship at all times." She arches an eyebrow at Groot.

"I am Groot." He says to her. She purses her lips. regarding Groot with an unsettling light.

So she's not so much unlike the others, Rocket corrects his opinion of her and turns to Quill as he forces him to fill in a partial part of the huge stack of forms.

"Length of stay, how long are we staying?" Quill asks.

"Asks the man who said I miss Terra. Let's go visit Terra," Rocket huffs.

"Hi? I'm Agent Skye and you're?" She holds her hand to him, the three of them snap their heads back to the Terrian female and Groot. "Well technically Agent Daisy now"

"Did she just say what I think she said," Quill murmurs.

"I am Groot." Groot repeats.

She raises an eyebrow and turns to him, "Did he just repeat that?"

It really is an instinctive response. "Yes, his vocabulary is limited to 'I' and 'am' and 'Groot'. Exclusively in that order."

Her mouth freezes in a "O" and the Terrian male splutters in laughter. "You got a tree and a racoon for soulmates!"

No sooner had he said that, he found a knife at his throat and two guns at his face. "Do not call me a racoon."

"I call it as I see it!" he says, lifting his head higher as Gamora presses just a little more into his skin, drawing a thin line of blood.

Agent Skye palms her face. "Shut up Manifold. Do you really not have any sense of life perseverance on you?"

She crouches beside Rocket, "Hi, it seems like we're soulmates. Are you two…?"

"Platonic?" Rocket offers.

She smiles and nods, "Platonic is good with me. I'll release your ship now." She hovers on the keyboard, fingers running swiftly over it and with a jolt, the ship is no longer tethered to whatever it was tethered to.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're the hacker that hacked into the ship?"

"Daisy's the best hacker on Earth." Manifold who still hasn't learnt to shut his mouth, yaps eagerly.

"Well, Rocket here is probably the best hacker in the galaxy. Actually kinda funny if you think about it. The two hackers together. It's like some huge Fate ass… fate." Quill chuckles. "So Rocket, length of stay, how long are we staying?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for your reviews, follows and favourites! Remember to review! Nothing beats knowing what you thought of when you read this chp!

Also, find me at luna-orlha .tumblr .com


	40. Leo Fitz - First

"Seriously, Leo?" Skye folded her and levelled her soulmate a look.

"Come on Skye!" He shook the costume excitedly, already donning a matching costume. "It's for Stark's halloween party! There's a prize for the winning costume!"

She eyed the machinery just behind him. "I've no issue with the suit, it's the machinery that I've issues with. Please tell me that's not a functioning Jaeger pilot cell from Pacific Rim…" Skye palmed her cheeks and glanced at Coulson who stood that so stiffy that she almost mistook him for a statue. "D.C say something."

Coulson stared at it moments longer before finally turning to Barton and said, "We're so going to lose."

Barton tugged the collar down from his mouth, his tail swishing behind him narrowly missed the machinery that Leo had made. "I told you we should have gone Pacific Rim! But nooo. You said you wanted to do Jurassic Park."

"It wasn't just me."

"Yes, but why does Nat get to be Owen Grady!?"

Skye turned from their conversation and sighed loudly. "So how does this work?" She pulled on the suit that hugged her curves. Leo motioned to the steps and they got up the steps, synchronizing their movements. The machine rolled down the ramp and across into the ballroom where the rest of the party was already starting in full swing.

"What the fuck?" She heard Stark exclaimed as they wheeled around into the centre of the ballroom. "Did he just build a fucking Jaegar pilot cell just to win the halloween competition? Why the hell did I not think of that, seriously, Pepper why didn't I think of that?"

Skye peered out. Stark was dressed in a Optimus Prime outfit and Pepper was dressed… as herself.

"Tell me again what's the prize?" She nudged Leo who looked upon the pandemonium their costume had created smugly.

"You didn't hear? Stark promised a little monkey."

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long for such a short drabble. Been sick and stuff, working on new stuff and took a break. Hopefully the longer works will be ready soon... we shall see.. :(

If you follow me on Tumblr, you might have already seen snippets and test drives of the work in progress, yes those are the works that are being worked on.


	41. Steve Rogers - Come and Get it Bae

**A/N: I'm not sure if this offensive to anyone. It occurred to me after I wrote it this.. that I was bordering some prickly issues and may have unintentionally offended people. If I did, I really didn't mean to. Do let me know if I did so I may correct it. Thanks. :)**

* * *

Steve had the strangest soulmark.. It was a good thing his soulmate had handwriting so small and scrawny that even Bucky had difficulty reading while breathing down his neck because it literally was the strangest soulmark anyone he knew had. How someone could have been a man once boggled his mind.

Bucky was nice enough to not make snide remarks about it when in public. In the privacy of their apartment he was merciless with the jokes. Steve decided that if anyone had to undergo such a transformation it would have been horrific, especially if involuntary and if no one was going to protect him...her, Steve would do it. Verbally, mentally. It didn't matter if he was a she or she was a he, or if she preferred neither. He was not going to stand for any bullying.

When he woke up the new era and was exposed to transgender and intersexual, he began to understand more about his soulmate. Steve was horrified how people could be horrible to other people because of their genders and that made Steve fight even harder, but now it was less due to his soulmark. Injustice, biasedness, bullying, discrimination. He thought the future would be better but clearly it wasn't.

There was a dark-haired female beside Natasha when he came back from a mission. A movie… was it a drama…? Something was playing on the television that captured their attention.

"A demon isn't a man." She said to the television. Then catching his eye, she turned to him continuing, "I was a man once. Oh, yes. And what a man I was." She recited word for word in time to the drama playing.

The words… those were the words on his neck. He palmed his face with a loud groan. Bucky snickered loudly beside him. He leaned across the couch, thumbing at Steve. "Do you have any idea the amount of shit I used to give him for those words?"

"Seriously? Seriously!?" Steve exclaimed, he jabbed a finger at her. "Well I like pink flamingoes!"

Exchanging an amused look with Natasha, she grinned at him. "I always wondered why anyone would say that to me. Do you seriously like pink flamingoes?"

"NO!" She deflated at his loud denial and he flailed his hands, feeling as though he had kicked a puppy with her large, sad eyes. "I mean. I don't hate them. It was just a… a… way of getting back for that weird soulmark."

"Oh good. Because I actually like pink flamingoes."

"You do?" He gave her a once-over, not really seeing the pink flamingoes. Noticing his gaze, she slid a casual hand up her waist, merriment playing on the edges of her lips. Her eyes mooning with hilarity as his face went up flush with her subtle hint. Steve cleared his throat loudly, trying his best to get control of himself and the situation. "Uhm. Steve Rogers, ma'am."

Rolling her eyes, she jerked him to her height and slanted her lips over his. Her hands cupping his cheeks, nibbling his lips as he parted them with a soft groan. His one hand pulled her close, up the back of the couch and other stroked down her cheek, dragging along her jaw line. When he opened his eyes to look at her, she gazed back at him. Leaning towards his ear, she said, sotto voce, "Daisy Johnson and most certainly not ma'am."


	42. Peter Parker - Love on top

It was a bleeding hot night. So hot that Skye was certain her skin was melting off her face. She had never remembered a summer that was this hot in New York. Groaning, she rolled to her side, leaving a sweat drenched patch on her bed. The fan had broken down and Skye honestly couldn't remember what possessed her into getting an apartment without air conditioning.

"Oh yes, brilliant. Let's get an apartment without air conditioning because it's closer to the tower." She flopped a languid hand on her forehead. Already she had peeled all her clothes off and there was nothing more than her birthday suit on right now.

Across from her, the cat in apartment 24B was going on yet another yowling phase. As if it wasn't bad enough trying to sleep in the heat. Skye hoisted herself off the bed, raging at being interrupted in her 'trying to get to sleep' phase by the stupid cat and wrenched the curtains open.

Oh no. As if the heat and the stupid cat wasn't enough. She opened her curtains up to a weird costumed man flying… past her window. Or was he gliding or pausing right outside her window. He froze at her sudden appearance, the red and blue mask covering his face hid his expression. Nonplussed, Skye asked in a demanding tone, "This is the fourteenth floor. What are you doing outside my window on the fourteenth floor in the middle of the night?"

He did a dip and positively almost dropped out of mid-air when she said that. Before she could stick her head out to ask if he was okay, a sticky white… thready thing suctioned to the top of her ceiling and he sprung back up, crouching at her window. But this time his head was turned away from her.

"They said the view from this building was good, but they didn't tell me it was going to be this fantastic..." he said, starting out strong before trailing off into quiet murmurs.

Well. She didn't expect meeting her soulmate… a cool chill blew across her breasts and shivering, she glanced down… only to realize she was stark naked. She gasped, wrapping her arms around her breasts and groin. "Oh my God!" She shrieked and ducked back in to wrap herself in her sheets. The sudden appearance of a strange man had distracted her from the fact she was wearing nothing but her birthday suit. So that was why he was so fervent in keeping his face turned away from her.

"You're my soulmate!"

He slowly turned back at her and pulled his mask off. "Yes…"

"Well.." She glanced downwards. "I hope that's a gun in your pocket. Because if it isn't, it must be very uncomfortable."


	43. Logan - Good luck and good bye

"Skye?" He reached out and Skye reached out and grasped his wrinkly hand.

"Hey there big guy," she smoothed his forehead, her thumb caressing each wrinkle. "I'm always here for you." Placing her forehead against his, she slanted her lips over his, cupping his cheeks with her hand. A slow and salty kiss as she pulled away, tears spilling down onto her cheeks.

"I love you Skye." He smiled, barely able to see from the cataract but his senses were still good as with his rough estimation, it felt like he was staring at her. His fingers threaded through her hands, bringing it up to kiss it. "I didn't think it was possible, but I wanted you to know that I never regretted it for one moment." Logan laid her palm on his face, her palm getting wet from his own tears. "Growing old with you… was the best adventure of my life."

He pulled her close and kissed her, his lips mapping hers. He grunted, gasping. Skye knew he was hurting, hurting so much and letting him go was the best way. Logan, the Wolverine, the man who couldn't die was dying of cancer and his body finally aging to something similar to a eighty year old, he couldn't undergo any other treatments. He held on for so long, saying he wanted her to go first so that she need not be long when he was gone, but Skye couldn't bear to see him in anymore pain.

She looked up, watching Helen's daughter inject the medication into his drip. An easy death. He wasn't dying in battle as he thought he would from all the years of fighting as an Avenger. He would fall asleep painlessly.

"I love you Logan." Skye whispered, savouring the feeling of his hands weaving into her white hair. "Thank you for being there for me." His hand trailed down her chin, fingers stroking her skin as it made its way down to her hand, pausing to play with the gold band on her finger. He pressed his soulmark over hers on the wrist.

Love surged through her, so much love that even words couldn't describe.

She took a shuddering breath, laying her head on his shoulder, feeling him drift slowly away. Her daughter lay on the other side, quietly crying. She kissed her father's cheek, murmuring, "Good bye papa."

And then he was gone.

 **A/n: The idea was that Logan started to age after he finally found his soulmate. So yes Skye is also old.**


	44. Steve Rogers - Baby I need your loving

**A/N: This is set before chp 12. Pre terra-genesis. Sorry if there's so many Steve Rogers, it just happens that he fits.**

It had been two gruelling weeks in the forests of Brazil. Steve didn't particularly like Brazil, but had Skye been able to come along, it might have been marginally better. He didn't like dropping out of contact from his soulmate even if he knew she was probably safe with Coulson. Towelling his hair dry from the quick shower, he dialed Skye's number, eagerly anticipating hearing from her. He could get Clint to pick her up tomorrow and they could go out on a date. Dancing maybe, Stark had found a forties dance hall down in Brooklyn.

The phone rang and rang which should have been the first indicator that something was wrong. Skye usually picked up quick so when it took Steve two calls before she answered, Steve had worked himself up by worrying about what could have been happening. "Can't talk. I'm in a raid!" she yelled. He could hear the sound of the guns firing away in the back and a loud, deafening explosion. "Shit-! Call you back-" Then the phone went dead.

Steve clutched his soulmark, trying to make a sense of Skye's emotions but there was nothing out of the ordinary except the underlying frisson of… adrenaline? A raid? Panic shot through him, his mind recalling the countless of devastation he had witnessed during the war. How had she got caught in a raid? He thumbed through the messages which left off him saying goodbye as he left for Brazil. No further messages. Skye always told him before she went on a mission, regardless if she were to leave before he got back; but this time she didn't. Apprehension curdled in his stomach, something was really wrong. Had they been attacked?

"Jarvis? Can you trace Skye's last location?" He gripped the phone tightly, barely noticing the looks that Clint and Natasha were giving him.

"Sir, Miss Skye is currently at the Shield Base."

"Shield Base..? But-" He placed his hand over his mouth, his mind trying to figure things out. There was no way he was going to leave Skye to whatever was happening down there. What if it was Hydra attacking all over again? Turning to Natasha and Clint, "How fast can we reach the Playground?"

"Fifteen minutes tops," Clint replied.

Steve nodded. "Suit up."

* * *

The hallways were eerily quiet when they entered. "Are you sure-" Natasha started but the words died on her lips when a loud explosion was heard from two rooms down. Steve skidded towards the door, wrenching the door open, shield in hand ready to throw at the enemies when he realized the large majority of the room was staring at him and they were crowded around a television.

A loud cheer came from the centre of the crowd. "Yea! I killed you!" came Skye's voice. "I won, I won~! I'm the new Destiny King!"

"Skye?" Steve called out, crossing the room through the throng agents that parted like the red sea. Skye froze at the sight of him in full Captain America gear, eyes darting behind to take in Natasha and Clint in full field gear.

* * *

Later that night, Skye was getting into bed, arms splaying on him as she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest, staring at him. "Thanks honey. Even if it was a false alarm." She pulled herself up, her veil of hair draped over his face as she leant forward, pressing her lips against his, a soft, sweet kiss. Steve pulled her head closer towards him, his arm banding around her waist. Her silky skin pressed against his. Tilting his face, he deepened the kiss, stealing her breath hungrily, sucking her lips before finally releasing her.

She pulled away, her flushed cheeks looked so good on her as her kiss swollen lips made his gut tighten up pleasantly.

"I love you Skye," he murmured against her lips and she rested her face on the pillow beside him, turning to look at him. He pushed the curl of hair away from her face. "But don't ever do that to me again, okay?"

Her lips twitched in response and a smile bloomed across her face, she chuckled then spluttered into an all-out laughter, palming her chest in an attempt to draw breath to halt her laughter. "Sir, yes sir!" Skye did a horrible salute and wiped the tears away, body still shaking from the laughing.

"Cheeky!" Steve flipped them over and tickled her then continued to kiss her breath away.


	45. Steve x Natasha - Desert Rose

The miraculous recovery of Captain America had been going on and on for the last month and even more so when he finally woke up. Barton and Coulson had been so obsessed with the man that Natasha swore she would know every private detail of that man without even having the slightest interest.

"Yes, Captain America woke up at four a.m today. Yes he probably is having his lunch," Natasha says immediately to no one in particular when the figure loomed up from behind, not even bothering to look up from her knife polishing. The footsteps had been so quiet that it hadn't registered in her mind that that wasn't Barton. She didn't even think about it until she realized that Barton had not replied. It is only then she turns and catches the blue eyes that isn't Barton's with her green eyes. "You're not Barton." She starts, feeling a little foolish at the lack of her guard.

"No ma'am, I don't believe I've been called a Barton before." He replies easily with the words that spiralled on her ankle. There is a certain irony that soul mate that Fate has picked for her is Captain America. The great Russian defector has the all-American goodness for a soulmate. "I'm Steve Rogers but considering you knew I woke up at four a.m today, I'm sure you already knew that." He holds a hand out and she clasps it.

"Natasha Romanoff and it's not me but my partner who's interested. Speaking of which-" She glances at her watch just as the door swings open.

"Naaat! Captain America isn't at…" Barton pauses in mid-step and back pedals a step.

"You're late." She deadpans.

"What? What? What did I just miss?"

She exchanged looks with the blond man who only chuckled and replies, "Only a meeting between soulmates."

* * *

She isn't one to give her heart easily. Not even when it's someone that the fates decreed was meant for her. Natasha wakes up clawing at the bullet wound on her hip, at the memory of the cold blue eyes. Her hand that reaches for the knife beneath her pillow only finds a large warm hand. Steve holds her until she comes back from the brink of the nightmare that haunts her. There is something soothing to waking up in the arms of someone. That someone used to be Barton and now it seems that even without realizing she, she had began to let him in even though it is small steps.

"What is it?" he asked when her heart began to calm down.

"Just a memory." She always tells him that and he sighed. He thought that she should talk about the nightmares that woke her but Natasha was never one to give her secret even to her soul mate. With those three words, they fall into another spiral of angry words followed by angry sex.

As she lie there in his arms, trying to fall asleep again, she wonders if it is because they're missing their third. Steve traces their third's words that goes around her ribs and murmurs as he falls asleep, "We'll find her."

* * *

Natasha sees the girl from across the hallway. Why is it that no one notices her? Even her coworkers had left without her, leaving her to stay there stuck to the magnet to the wall. It's weird, but Natasha is drawn to her and decides to help her as she passes.

"Nice bracelet." She quirks an eyebrow to the brunette who only sighs.

"Yes, it comes in the colours of silver and silver. Isn't that fantastic? Wouldn't you be someone-" The brunette turns to look at her and splutters into nonsensical gibberish. No one apart from Steve should know her other mark. "I'm Skye… Oh _my god_ , you're Black Widow aren't you? But you said-" Her fingers linger at her ribcage which happens to be a perfect mirror image of where hers is, but if _she_ knows her soul words, then it's definitely probably that she knows exactly where it is.

Natasha deactivates the security magnetism and drags her into the closet. "Show me my words."

Skye open and closes her mouth a few times before taking her shirt off to show Natasha's handwriting across her ribs. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that they meant _this_ bracelet. Seriously, I didn't even know that- I mean I was here with AC and-"

"Do you have a third?" she demands.

She nods excitedly, licks her thumb and rubs a portion across her ankle to remove the sou lmark concealer. It's undeniably Steve's handwriting. "Do you know who our third yet? I think it's a guy, but the handwriting is kinda neat and old-fashioned, but it's just a feeling you know-" Skye blabs on before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I blabber when I'm nervous."

Natasha's lips twitches in response but she doesn't say anything as she sends a text to Steve, the text message has barely left her phone when the closet door swings open to reveal Steve staring at them.

"I heard from Sitwell you've kidnapped someone into the closet by his office." He says and peers down at the two women.

"Oh my-" Skye cups her face in shock. "Oh my god, fuck me, it's Captain America, like seriously why is he here?" She palms her face and says to him, "Holy shit! I can't believe I just said that in the presence of you. I didn't mean to swear and I didn't mean fuck me literally. I mean oh my god! I'm just going to shut up now."

He arches his eyebrow at her, trying to hold back his amusement, "Do all girls nowadays swear that much?"

Skye gapes at him then stares at Natasha and back to him. Natasha only offers a moonlike smile at the two of them.

Steve steps into the tiny closet and swallows any vacant space that existed between Skye and Natasha, his hand already swinging the closet door close when Skye whispers, "You gotta be fucking kidding me-"

"So what exactly are we doing in the closet?" Steve asks.


	46. Fitz - Can't help falling in love with u

**Note:** **Soulmates get the soulmark after they have their first kiss.** Omg! After many drafts, I finally came out something for Leo and Skye! /o/ I did my best... ish.. It was supposed to be for my tumblr prompts, but aw well.

 _Can't help falling in love with you by Haley Reinhart_

* * *

The first time Mary Sue saw him, it was across the coffee shop. He was wearing a beanie, a dark red scarf wrapper. She remembered the awful christmas sweater with white reindeers peeping out of his dark green coat. He was discussing avidly to the girl beside him, his eyes were shining, blue eyes with a tinge of brown.

It might have been correct to say that it occasionally was the strangest things that determined one's fate and while it chafed Mary to know that out there, there was someone that unknown forces had determined that she was best with, it comforted her as well. But for Mary, it was in that moment - one which Mary did not realize, that set the course for the rest of her life.

Mary bumped into him while picking up her coffee and he turned, a brilliant smile illuminating every shadow on his face, his eyes were so blue that she drowned in them momentarily.

"Sorry, it looks like I took yours," He smiled and handed her the cup that was in his, his fingers lightly grazing hers.

"N-o problem," she exchanged with him the mugs, her eyes flickering over to the girl beside him. The girl with her prim hair and nice clothes, things that Mary never had. She searched her mind for something to say but before she could even say anything else, he turned back to his companion and pointed at a set of chairs.

"Over there Jemma."

She retreated to her seat across the room, watching him discreetly behind her fake glasses. Perhaps if she had stayed in school longer, she might have been able to be like them, talking in proper english and wearing pretty clothes. Mary smoothed the well-worn clothes and took a sip of her hard worn coffee. She wasn't going to let this get her down. She'll show them.

* * *

The second time Mary saw him, it had been years since that moment in the coffee shop. He was wearing dark blue checkered short-sleeved shirt and brown trousers that made him look so good. She was different then and so was him. She didn't go by Mary anymore. She called herself Skye remembering the blueness of his eyes and that flutter in her that felt like everything was right.

It was in a coffee shop again, Starbucks this time and it was him picking her coffee by mistake again.

"S-orry, it looks like I took yours," he said, his words stammering slightly when she curled her lips and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yea. No problem." Her fingers grazed his as she took it from him and returned to the seat by the window. His eyes trailed after her until the girl - Jemma, tugged him.

* * *

The third time Skye saw him, it was a different coffee shop and the barista had labelled her cup wrongly or made it in the wrong cup. Her coffee was definitely not hazelnut flavoured with cinnamon. She liked cinnamon and she liked hazelnuts, but they should be separate things.

"I think that's my cup. Hazelnut latte with cinnamon topping right?" He said.

"It appears so." Her lips twisted in a grimace and she took a gulp of water.

"Don't like hazelnuts or cinnamon?" He arched an eyebrow at her, his blue eyes dancing with merriment.

"Both? I don't think they should be together in the same cup." She replied shrug. "How on earth do you like this desecration of coffee?"

He burst out laughing, the corner of his lips crinkling in a manner that Skye etched into her memory. "That's actually Ginny's cup. I much rather prefer tea, thank you."

"So you're like a _proper_ British."

"Scottish actually." He held his hand out. "I'm Fitz. Well.. Leo Fitz, but everyone calls me Fitz."

"Skye." She placed her hand in his. The warmth of his hands wrapping hers sent a frisson of anticipation through her, like it was right and perfect. His scent blanketed her like she was safe if that made sense. It reminded her of afternoons with Mrs Brody when she and Mrs Brody would make cookies together and she would let her lick off the spatula. "Just Skye."

His eyes were as blue as she remember but without that tinge of brown. Blue like the cloudless sky on a hot summer's day, blue like the ocean. Her lips parted with a gasp and his eyes glanced at her lips, hovering there before tearing them away. "W-well, _just_ Skye-" he started. "I-I-" He swallows so loudly that Skye can hear it.

"Fitz! Come on! Mrs Doreen is going to be there soon!" A man burst into the store and grabbed him by the elbow, nodding at Skye. "Sorry. I'll remind him to text you later."

And he were gone.

* * *

The fourth time Skye saw him, it was actually not in a coffee shop for once, it was on a plane after Coulson had allowed her 'free' rein on board. He furrowed his eyebrows at her before widening his eyes almost comically. "Skye?"

"You know her?" His partner asked him.

"Yea. She's… the one I saw in the coffee shop."

The girl stared at her, a smile blooming across her lips. " _That_ girl? Why I'm so pleased to finally meet you, Fitz here-"

He jabbed her aggressively with his elbow. "Jemma, we agreed about this-"

"Oh right- Could you pass me the micro plasmatic serum behind you?" She pointed to vaguely behind Skye and Skye frowned.

"Which?" She held up the vials.

"No, no. It's -" Jemma edged around her, accidentally bumping her towards Fitz's table.

"No! Not my molecular-" Fitz leapt in front of her, catching Skye, their heads banging, their lips meeting each other.

It was heat that Skye never knew before, like being out in the sun on a cold autumn's day - the blooming across her, making her toes curl in her shoes. The consciousness of everything else disappeared as Fitz tilted his head, deepening the pressure. His tongue licking at her lips and she parted her lips, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. Skye didn't know when she had brought up her hands but her hands were in his hair, trailing down his neck and gripping his shirt before they finally broke apart to draw a ragged breath.

"Hello soulmate-" she panted.

"Hello there-" He replied with a low chuckle and leant his forehead against her, his thumb stroking her cheek.

"Soulmates really do glow the first time they kiss!" Jemma squealed behind them though what she said after that, neither of them registered.

Skye slanted her lips across his for another kiss and he hummed with contentment.


	47. BuckyxSteve - All I want for Christmas

**A/N:** This is technically a tumblr prompt but since its actually based on the WaL's soulmate timeline.. enjoy fluffy fluffy Skye!

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_

* * *

Snowing. **  
**

Skye can't remember the last time she saw snow. The year before she had been grappling with the new powers and the year after that she had been busy chasing super powered humans. That and spending Christmas without Trip wasn't the same. Trip was the closest thing she had to a big brother and now he's dead because he tried to save her.

She rubs her head tiredly, trying to push the prickling guilt away. This year, it looks like another solo Christmas. Despite having found her soul mates, her said soul mates were off on a mission. Not that she could fault them. Skye understood that saving the world would always be more important than her. She leans her head against the frosty window, her warm breath making shapes on it. Perhaps they would come back in time. Which kind of evil villian would try to destroy the world on Christmas?

She could hear the carols on the pavement and the sound of church bells toiling outside and she takes a swig of her whiskey. If she is going to spend Christmas alone, then she is going to need to be drunk to wash away the memories of Trip and her playing cards on Christmas.

Her phone rings and she picks it up even before the first ring ends. "Hello?" she says, trying to curb her excitement.

"Skye? I'm so sorry-" Pepper's words sink to the bottom of her stomach. "There's a jet for you at the tower-"

Skye leaps off the sill, grabbing her coat as she barks to Pepper, "be there in ten."

* * *

It's less than 10 minutes when Skye finds herself on the jet that's piloted by Jarvis. She doesn't even bother questioning where they're head, she only wants to be there in time. Her leg jumps up and down, running her fingers through her hair as she prays for flight to end soon.

As soon as she feels the plane begins descend, she's up, pacing the exit. She bounces out of the plane and runs smack into thick muscled wall. Large hands grab her shoulders, steadying her. "You alright?"

She flings her arms around Steve. "Oh God you're okay. Pepper said. Oh my God. Is it Bucky?"

Steve rubs circles on her back and picks her up easily. "No, we're both alright."

"Then why-" her words freezes in her mouth as she takes in the light decorated house with little reindeers on the roof. Bucky is leaning against the door with a smug smile.

"Uh-" he scratches his head sheepishly. "Phil said you always wanted a house with light decorated roofs.. so when we got this house.. the team helped?"

Skye turns to her soulmates. "I'm sorry… what?"

"We bought a house," Bucky says impishly.

Skye could barely believe her ears. She had never had a house or an apartment or a place to call her own. She had been in foster care, then she had her van (and no matter how many times she tried to convince herself, that was not a home), but never a home.

"Doll?" Bucky brushes away the tears she didn't know had been streaming down her face.

"I- I-" She swallows shallowly, struggling to put words to the feelings welling up her throat.

"It's okay," Steve ushers her in and in the middle of the large living room is a Christmas tree dressed in silver and blue decorations like how she always told Trip she wanted her tree to be. Taking several steps towards it, her fingers brushes against the tree.

Not just a Christmas tree. A _real_ Christmas tree. Even with Trip and Shield, they had a plastic tree because no one had the time to get a real one.

"Bucky went down to the tree yard and picked the biggest out tree that could fit our living room."

"But there's something missing," Bucky grins and lifts Skye onto his shoulders, Steve opens a box. Inside is a beautifully glass weaved angel with streaks of gold down its gown. "Come on doll, finish the tree."

Her hands are shaking as she picks it up, she scrubs the tears from her face with her sleeve and puts the angel on the top of the tree. She hugs Bucky and Steve fiercely, reiterating in tear choked whisper, "Thank you, thank you."

All of a sudden, a Christmas song blasts through the living room, startling all three. "Merry Christmassssssssssssssssss!" drawls Tony over the speakers once it is over.

"What the hell-" Steve yelps. "How?"

"I might have installed Jarvis while helping you install the Christmas lights." Tony replies easily, taking a loud slurp over the call.

"I _told_ you asking Stark to help was a bad idea!" Bucky grouses to Steve. "Go away Stark!"

Skye laughs loudly as Bucky tries to bully Stark into removing Jarvis. And everything was perfect.


	48. Steve x Natasha - Bang bang

**Notes: References to sex in this chapter**

* * *

Skye is missing. Well, Melinda isn't too worried about Skye being missing, she has made the additional effort of keeping an unobtrusive eye on the girl and she heard Sitwell tell Captain Rogers that Natasha had dragged the girl into the closet next to his office so technically Skye isn't missing. Melinda decides to give Natasha a moment to get whatever information she can from the girl, perhaps Skye can be a bit more honest under the intimidating eye of the red haired assassin. After all, Captain Rogers has joined her and Captain Rogers wouldn't let the assassin go too far.

Yes, but that was an hour ago and there was suspicious sounds from the closet. Surely the Black Widow wasn't torturing Skye for information in the closet, there is limited to space to torture for information. Melinda decides she would have to step in to ensure the girl's safety. Coulson hasn't mentioned it, but he gives Skye that look like he's unofficially adopted her.

Melinda swings the closet door open and - oh my. She struggles to keep the blandest face she has on, but the tangling of limbs. How does Captain Rogers even- that's a really big dangling bit- Focus.

She doesn't even blink and presses her lips so hard together that her lips look like a line, turning to the red haired assassin, Melinda says, "Explain."

Natasha makes a sound that sounds like a mix of a scoff and a snort and unwinds her bare leg from Captain Rogers waist, clearly not bothered by Captain Rogers' reddening face and his attempts to hide his dangling bits that weren't quite _dangling_ but more of standing at attention. And to be quite frank, Melinda doesn't quite mind the view, it _is_ a nice ass and impressive dangling… Dongs. "Skye is our soulmate," is all she tells Melinda and Melinda freezes.

There are that many things that stun Melinda and that includes finding Captain Chastity belt in the closet in a threesome with two other women, but the realization that Skye is the soul mate of Captain America _and_ the Black Widow is fearsome and deadly combination. She's going to get..

"I'm going to get a drink." She says to no one in particular and before she slams the door shut so the three can go back doing...whatever they were doing, she tells Skye, "wheels up in.." eyes her and then sighs, "forty-five minutes."

Forty-five minutes should be sufficient for closet acrobatics. She slams the door shut and staggers into the Hub's mini mart and buys the largest whiskey bottle to drink. Coulson would probably need some as well when he's done talking to Vic.

The whole thought of Skye being soul mates with the Black Widow and Captain Chastity belt almost gives her an aneurysm. "I saw some amazing balls today," she tells Coulson as he settles down by the bar and uncaps the bottle of whiskey and pours himself a cup.

"Tennis balls?"

"No," she hides the smile behind her cup. "Just balls."

Coulson splutters at her a look. "What balls?"

"Captain Rogers' tennis balls."

* * *

It is another whole forty minutes when Skye walks back to the bus, somewhat bow-legged as she walks up the ramp with Natasha and Steve behind her. "Well- this is in," she motions at the plane. "My… unit."

"Cosy," Natasha says, spotting the FitzSimmons in the lab staring at them with mouths wide-open.

"Good day, I'm Steve Rogers," Steve nods at them and holds a hand out.

The two scientists splutters with Simmons passing out into a dead faint and Fitz flailing, hollering, "Warddddd! _Ward!_ " he shrieks almost hysterically. "We got a- we got a-" He takes a deep breath and shouts louder than Skye thought it was possible. "We got Avengers on board!"

Ward bursts through the doors, pistol in his hand, eyes roving across the ramp to take the scene in before holstering his gun. He walks over to Fitz who is still pointing wildly at her bemused soulmates. "They're just people, Fitz," he says. Despite the fact that he too takes a breath, as though to gird his loins and firms his shoulders before taking Steve's hands and does a manly shake. "Grant Ward, Sir. Very excited to meet you, Sir." The words barely left his mouth when Ward quite literally flusters and stammers to correct his words, "I- I mean. _Nice_ to meet you. Did I say excited? I meant _nice._ "

"Get a hold of yourself! He's just a person!" Fitz tells him and pats Simmons' face. "Wake up Simmons. Simmons!"

"Fitz?" she mumbles. "I had the most amazing dream. I met Captain-" she stops and stares when she's helped up by none other than Captain America. Her hand _accidentally_ slides down his biceps and she swallows audibly. " _-_ America," she finished her sentence and struggles to come up with something.

"What's this?" May asks sharply and Simmons draws her hand away from Steve's biceps as though she's been burnt. "Skye?"

"I- I- They wanted to follow and then the bitchy woman would let -"

"We requested and Hand has allowed us to be assigned close to our soulmate," Natasha interrupts. Skye casts a grateful look at her where Natasha slings an arm over Skye's shoulder with a wry smile. "Where's Coulson?" she adds innocently.

"You mean you knew I was alive the whole time?" Coulson asks, stepping from the shadow.

"Well…" she smiles and replies in a recalcitrant tone, "I am the Black Widow after all."

Coulson doesn't say anything, only pinches his nose bridge and heads to the bar.

* * *

Many days later, Coulson unwisely decides to investigate the suspicious noises in the broom closet. He sees Steve holding the two women up as they… oh god. He slaps his palm over his eyes with a squeak. "Why are you all doing this in the closet?"

His childhood hero. In a closet with two women. His childhood hero with his pants down and that tight ass and... and… dear God. The size of that!

Despite his interruption, neither of the three reply him, with Steve going, "Oh god. Natasha. I can't hold-"

Coulson slams the door shut and shouts loudly. "Stop having sex in the closet!"


End file.
